


Unbreakable

by LunaRWBY



Series: The Chosen Twins and Friends' Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creepy Ardyn, F/M, Gen, protective noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRWBY/pseuds/LunaRWBY
Summary: Bellona is not fragile, and she is definitely not your average princess. Her defiant nature might be both a blessing and a curse for her and her brother. Friendships will be made, as well as enemies, but these twins will stick together through it all; along with their friends. (AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea I've had in my head and I really want to know what you guys think.
> 
> I only own Bellona and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another idea I've had in my head and I really want to know what you guys think.
> 
> I only own Bellona and Kara.

 

"Noctis!" she called,

Bellona sighed as she searched for her twin brother, who decided to wander around into the garden. It took her a bit though, considering she was in a wheelchair. A few months ago, she woke up from a coma that she had been put in from a daemon attack. She watched as the daemon went after her brother, seeming to completely ignore her, and she ran to him and pushed him to the ground, taking the main hit of the strike. She still remembers Noctis calling her name, and flashes of white and then Dad's guards over her. She smiled when she saw her father over here just before the darkness took over.

"Noctis! Please!" she yelled tiredly, as it was easier for her too since she was still recovering. She heard some shuffling near the edge of the garden and she watched as he appeared. Sighing, she commented, "You know, dad will find out eventually if you keep sneaking out."

The boy shrugged. "He hasn't yet, has he?"

She scoffed. "Just be lucky it was me that found you and not Ignis."

The boy chuckled in response. "Yeah, you got a point there. Here." He said as he took a hold of the wheelchair's handlebars and pushed her down the hallway. "You shouldn't keep wearing yourself out, Belle."

She sighed in response. "Well, I'm tired of having everyone tending to me… and I've been worried about Luna."

Noctis didn't respond as she knew she was talking about the attack on Tenebrae when their father grabbed them and ran, leaving Luna behind.

"I'm sure she's fine; but I know how you feel." He told her truthfully,

"Your Highnesses!" a voice called and Bellona could feel her brother roll his eyes.

"Speaking of Ignis…" he mumbled, and she giggled.

The twins watched as the advisor raced up from behind them, quickly bowing. "Where have you two been?" he asked sharply,

"We went for a walk." She told him, when she could feel Noct's nervousness. "I get tired of being cooped up all day, so Noctis offered to take me on a walk." She said, looking up at him kindly but her eyes said, ' _You owe me one._ '

The advisor sighed, "Please at least inform someone, next time, Princess." She rolled her eyes at the title.

"Ignis, please. How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"And how many times have I told you that I won't call you that until you start acting like one?" he shot back, referring to her always defiant behavior.

She didn't respond as Noct told him that he would take me back to my room to rest. When he was out of Ignis' range, he leant down and whispered, "Debt repaid."

She just rolled her eyes before laughing slightly as he pushed her back to her room.

* * *

"I just don't get it! Why do people always complain about how I act?!" she practically screamed once they were in her room.

"Well, maybe because you don't exactly act how most princesses should." Noct commented jokingly as he helped her into bed.

"Well, most princesses' families don't have magical powers." She paused looking at Noct, eyes swarming with different emotions. "We have powers Noct to where we can help people; but we're stuck here in this castle."

"We're eight years old, Belle." He commented before sitting on the side of her bed gently. "Besides, you're still hurt." His eyes wandered to the bed and she already knew what he was thinking, finishing the sentence in his head. _'And it's because of me.'_

"Noct, how many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault?" she said, voice strong. " _I_ jumped in front of you to push you down."

"But that hit was meant for _me!_ " he shot back,

Her face and eyes softened as she watched the tears forming in her brother's eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder lovingly and said. "Even if it was and even if we could go back and fix things, I wouldn't change a single thing."

Noct just stared at her for a moment before the tears started falling and Bellona pulled him into a hug.

* * *

"Bellona, please. Stop pushing yourself." Regis asked her calmly. The three had just finished dinner and Regis had pushed her back to her room. Now, he was sitting in a chair across from her to look at her.

"Dad, I'm _tired_ of being helpless. You really think I don't see how the staff looks at me?" she paused, breathing deeply trying to stop tears from falling. "They look at me as if I'm fragile."

Regis calmly took her trembling hands in his and said. "You are _not_ fragile. You never have been. Don't let others get to you and as much it does annoy me at times; your defiance of how normal princesses act defines who you are." There was a bit of teasing in his voice but it was truthful and solemn still.

She smiled. "Does this mean I get to practice with Noctis when I'm older?"

He smiled back, saying playfully. "I have a feeling you would find a way to practice anyways."

She beamed. "You know me too well."

* * *

_4 years later…_

Ignis walked down the hallways looking for the young princess; the advisor sighed when he heard the sound of blades hitting in the training room. Ignis opened the door to see the twins' sparring with the wooden swords Gladiolus, the future king's Shield who was to teach the two, gave them to practice with.

He sat down on a nearby bench, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the two to stop now. He watched as the prince force the princess down to her knees, her grunts heard and she was breathing hard. Noct swung again, not noticing the pain his sister was in, but the advisor did he was on his feet yelling at the young boy, "Noct!"

Said prince looked at him but couldn't stop his swing in time and Bellona squinted her eyes and moved to dodge, a blue light left in her wake. Noct dropped his sword as the two boys stared at the princess, who was breathing hard. "Belle, did you just phase?" her brother couldn't hide the astonishment in his voice.

Regis has been teaching the two, Noctis more than her, how to control the family powers. Right away, the princess, prince, and king realized that she did not have as much power as her brother. Her father believes it because of the attack and how much her body had to endure. Even though the two tried to get the princess to stop trying, she wouldn't.

But, it looks like her determination has finally payed off.

"I… think I did." She said, excitement rising in her voice as she stood up. "I did! I did!" she yelled running at her brother hugging him tightly, him in return swinging her around.

The sound of the door opening filled their ears. "Whoa." Gladiolus's voice came as he entered the room. "What's going in here?" Gesturing to the twins.

Putting her back on the ground, Noct said, "You want to tell him or I?"

"Together." She replied, and the two nodded quickly before turning to the Shield.

"I/She phased!" the said together, excitement in both of their voices both overwhelming in Bellona's.

Gladio blinked. "You serious?"

"Yeah!" she giggled as Gladio looked to Ignis for conformation, and the advisor nodded.

Her excitement was cut short when her hairs stood up on the back of head. Ever since she could remember, she was always able to sense danger, but the only ones that know are her father, his Shield – who is Gladio's dad – Clarus, and her brother after the attack. Her eyes wondered to the floor, and all three boys noticed the drastic change in her attitude.

"Belle?" Noct asked worriedly,

Letting instincts take over, she dodged to the side the blue light returning as a dart landed into the wall from where the princess had been standing. Immediately, the advisor and Shield were on defensive, each summoning their weapons. Gladio stood in front of the twins, greatsword ready to defend. "Ignis! Get them out of here!"

Bellona was barely registering what was occurring as she numbly stared at the dart. That was meant for her. Someone was after _her._

"Belle, come on! We have to go!" Noctis' voice echoed in her brain, pulling her out of her trance to realize she was being dragged by the hand.

Immediately she started running beside her brother, yelping as something entered the back of her right shoulder; sending her crashing to the ground from the force.

"Bellona!" Noctis yelled worriedly, she glanced up through her blurry vision, to see Ignis pulling back her struggling brother. "No! I'm not leaving her! Bellona!"

She tried to get up but it was like her body wouldn't respond, only being able to breathe and move her eyes. Her blue eyes widened as a man appeared over her, his red hair underneath his black hat. He smiled at the princess and said, "Hello. Sorry about this, my dear, but you're coming with us." He looked to the side and said, "Grab her. I'll be waiting on the ship." The man disappeared from her vision as two mechanical men entered her vision instead and she gasped slightly, breathing turning erratic.

"Princess!" a voice yelled and instantly a gush of wind flew by her right side and the soldier was gone and she watched as Cor Leonis appeared in her vision and she watched as his katana went through the other soldier; it crumpling to the ground.

As soon as it fell, Cor was kneeling over the princess, scanning her for injuries. He turned her over to see the dart still wedged in her back. Cursing quietly, he removed the dart and picked the princess up in his arms and carried her quickly to where the safe room where Noctis was hidden as Ignis informed the Marshal. He reached the room and did a rhythm of knocks to signal it was him. As soon as the door was opened, the Marshal met Clarus' face, letting him know that the King was in their also.

Moving out of the way quickly as he ushered Cor in, he said "Quickly, place her on the couch there."

If that didn't have the two royals' attention before, it sure did now. "Belle!" Noctis yelled as he ran over to his sister's side.

"What happened?" Regis' tense voice asked,

"She's been drugged." Cor told the King, straight-forward as he was, "I don't know how but when I arrived two Magitek troopers were over the princess."

The air became tense as Regis and Clarus had a silent conversation.

Bellona groaned, trying to speak. Regis broke the conversation and looked quickly to his daughter, fatherly instincts taking over. "Bellona. Don't wear yourself out. The drug will wear off eventually. You're safe now."

"N-No…" she slurred quietly.

She made her head turn to look her father straight in the eyes as her voice slurred. "M-man… s-ship… o-outside… W-Wall."

Regis' eyes widened and immediately looked up to his Shield. "Clarus."

"On it, Your Majesty. Cor, let's go." The older Amicitia said as he motioned to the Marshal, letting Bellona finally actually see the two younger Amicitias sitting in the corner. She smiled seeing one of her oldest friends, who just so happens will be her Shield. She received a smile in return from Iris as her eyes felt heavy. She fought against the drowsiness and Regis noticed his daughter's inner struggle and told her gently. "Rest now, Bellona. It'll help your body get rid of the drug and we might be here awhile."

She glanced down at her brother, who had pulled up a chair to beside the couch and gripped her hand gently. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her, and she let sleep take over.

* * *

That day still burning in her mind, she continued to practice with her brother. After some convincing, she got Iris to begin training with her. She helped her out whenever she could, but ever since she phased for the first time, Noct has been pushing her more to try to use the other powers.

No matter how hard she's tried though, she cannot even phase purposefully, and it aggravates her.

She continued to practice, although it being less and less frequent with Noct and more on her own, until before the twins knew it they were heading to high school. Her brother and herself always were more secluded off to the side as people just wanted to be friends with them because they're royalty. Noct once told here about a boy he had saw sometimes standing behind him with a camera, while Bellona never found anyone. Anyone until high school at least.

She watched as a blonde-haired boy came out of nowhere and slapped him on the back, receiving a giggle from his sister, and told them his name was Prompto. Noct looked him up and down before smirking. "Don't I know you?" She stifled the emerging laugh from the look of the blonde's face as her brother punched him playfully in the arm.

"I'll let you two hang out. Catch ya later, bro." she said as she walked off. She walked down the sidewalk, frowning as what sounded like laughter occurred.

She wouldn't have bothered with it if she hadn't have heard a pleading voice in its area.

"Please! No, it was given to me by my mother!" That was a girl's voice.

A male voice then taunted, "Aw, so you're a mommy's girl? What are you, five?" Bellona barely registered her hands balling at the building rage. She and Noctis had lost their mother at a young age, and from the sound of it so had this girl.

"No! Please! Ah! Let me go!" she yelled and the slam of books hit the princess' ears and she took off running, dropping her own books herself, and began really hating the school uniform since girls were required to wear skirts.

She rounded the corner to see four boys surrounding a blonde-haired girl about her age. They had her pinned against a wall and Bellona's eyes narrowed as the boys were bullying her.

"Hey!" she yelled fiercely, getting their attention. "Pick on someone your own size!"

One of the middle boys, clearly the leader by his smug expression, laughed. "Who, you, sweetcakes? Take a lesson from me, princess, and go home."

Her eyes narrowed. "I said, 'Pick on someone your own size.'" She retorted, clearly not leaving.

The leader growled. "Fine then, get her!"

* * *

"Hey!" Bellona's voice echoed, "Pick on someone your own size!"

Noctis turned toward the sound of her voice as Prompto thought aloud. "Huh? Wasn't that your sister?"

"Yeah, and that and from the sound of it, there's about to be trouble." He sighed, running toward the direction of her voice, Prompto following behind.

The two boys arrived to three boys jumping Bellona, and looked to see the one more boy holding a girl against the wall. Noct prepared to jump in and help his sister but the two watched instead as she blocked every single attack the boys did. Noct smiled at how well his sister was doing until one got behind her and lifted her off the ground while pinning her arms to the side.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she kicked frantically.

"Belle!" Noct called her, and the two locked eyes and her blue eyes pierced his; and he smirked as she elbowed the boy, making him release her and she flipped him over her shoulder, hair flying in her face but she ignored it.

"Look out!" Prompto yelled at her as the other two ganked her. A flash of blue light occurred from where she was standing and the two boys fell on top of the other on the ground. Noct's eyes widened at the familiar light and technique. He looked around and found his sister grabbing the leader off the girl and pushing him to the ground.

"You should've just picked on someone your own size. I see any of you around her again and you'll be sorry." She said with venom in her voice.

The two boys watched as the four ran off across the road as Bellona approached the girl, speaking friendly.

"Are you okay?"

"Now. Thank you." She said, tears in her eyes hugging her. Bellona blinked in surprise but returned the hug saying.

"I couldn't just stand there while they bullied you." She paused, pulling back and put her hand on her chest. "I'm Bellona."

"I-I know." She curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you."

The princess couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Please, you don't have to do that."

"S-Sorry, Princess." She stuttered while Bellona smiled warmly at her. "I-I'm Kara. Kara Lexus."

"Nice to meet you, Kara. Please, call me Belle. It's what my friends call me." The blonde's face beamed as Bellona pushed her hair out of her face.

"Glad to see you're okay, Kara." Noctis said politely, "I'm Noctis."

"And I'm Prompto!" the other blonde chirped,

"Well, brother." Bellona began, "Looks like we both made new friends today."

Kara squealed. "Really?! I've never really had a friend… I'm always just bullied."

Bellona frowned slightly while Noct commented, "Well now you have three." He received a huge bright smile from the other. "Thank you!" she paused, face turning thoughtful. "By the way, Belle, was what that blue light? How'd you do that?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Blue light?"

Noctis hit his hand with his forehead. "Aw, man. I almost forgot about that! Sis, you warped during that fight!"

Her jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He said happily, then his phone went off and immediately groaned. "Oh, man. It's Ignis."

"Oh, no. Is it really that late?" Bellona asked looking at her own phone. "Sorry, guys but we're gonna have to cut this short before we get chewed out any wore by our advisor."

The twins quickly exchanged numbers with the two then ran off for the Citadel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to know what you guys think. Just decided I would tell you guys why I chose the names I did. I chose Bellona because it means "war-like" and clearly she's not going to be your average princess. I chose Kara because it means "pure" as in she has a pure heart and Lexus because it means "defender."
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

When the twins arrived at the Citadel, they tried to sneak through the halls to avoid getting yelled at by Ignis; sadly, Ignis found them rather quickly.

"Why are you two so late?" his voice called out to them, the two jumping in surprise.

"Sorry, Ignis. Believe it or not, we actually made some friends today and we lost track of time." Belle told him, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Really? Then care to explain to me why you decided to fight four boys?" Ignis asked, eyebrow raised.

"What? What are you-?" she started to be cut off sharply,

"Gladio and I saw the whole thing."

The princess blinked then crossed her arms. "I couldn't just stand there as they picked on that girl."

"I completely agree, but such violence was not needed." He told her sternly as Gladio walked up and commented.

"So Iggy's chewing you two out I see."

Noct sighed. "Look, Iggy. Chew us out more tomorrow. Right now, tonight should be for Belle. You two were there; you saw it, didn't you?"

"Noct, once the fighting occurred and you ran up, we had to disappear from the scene to prepare to hide that from the media, so no we didn't." Ignis stated unemotionally,

"She warped." He said with emphasize, and the two had different levels of stunned faces. "Tell them, Belle." When he received no response, he turned to where his sister was to find she wasn't there. "Belle?"

"Um, guys?" Bellona's voice came from above. The three turned to find the princess clutching onto one of the pedestals up on one of the building's beams. "Little help?"

He looked between the two and said, "Don't believe me now? Hang on, Belle. I'm coming." With a flash, he was up there with her, grabbed her, and warped the two of them back to the ground. "Well, now we can really start your training from the looks of it." He told her, smiling.

"What I want to know is why now? Why after all this time are they only appearing now?" she thought aloud,

"I have a theory, but no proof." Ignis started, as the princess replied,

"Something is better than nothing, Specs."

Ignoring that she called him by the nickname Noct gave him, he continued "I believe your abilities were tied into your emotions from the daemon attack. That, or another possibility could have been that drug you had inserted in you a few years ago."

"But, Iggy, both of those were years ago." Gladio brought up,

"Hence, why they could only just be theories."

"But either sound plausible." Bellona concluded, and Ignis nodded in conformation. "Because I was really pissed that those boys were picking on Kara."

"Kara?" the advisor asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The girl she saved and became friends with, as well as we did Prompto." Noctis told him, then checked his phone and said, "Hey, Ignis. When it's time for supper, Belle and I will be in the training room."

"What, why?" she asked curiously as she looked at her brother.

"Because we have some training and practicing to do." He responded, smirk on his face.

* * *

"You know," she said, with her hands on her knees panting. "You make this look a whole lot easier."

Noct chuckled softly. "Don't worry. It was hard for me at first too." He walked up to his sister and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "You've been this persistent to get these powers for so long; I know you're not gonna give up now."

"You bet." She said, smirking. Noct watched as she summoned one of her dual wield swords and threw it, warping to it instantly.

"There ya go!" Noct told her encouragingly, "That's how you do it!"

"Impressive." Ignis' voice surprised the two and they looked at the advisor as he continued. "The King sent me to get you two. He wants to speak with you before supper."

"Ok. Guess we'll have to finish this later." Noct said, looking to his twin to see she had already dismissed the sword and fixing her long black hair back into its ponytail, to it hanging down the back.

Much like Noctis, Bellona wore all black clothing, except for her crimson tank top, it consisted of her black leather jacket, black jeans, and black-heeled wedge combat boots. When her hair was down, it just barely went passed her shoulders so the pieces of hair that wouldn't fit in the ponytail the princess had to curl behind her ears.

As they walked to meet their father, Noctis commented, "I still don't get how you can fight with all that hair getting in the way."

She scoffed. "Says the one that lets his bags practically cover his eyes." She finished, with nudging him playfully.

The two walked the halls, looking into the many rooms for the sight of their father. "This is one of the problems of living in a castle." Bellona whined as the two walked,

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, too many rooms." He said with humor in his voice. The two walked into the living room, or at least the family decided to call because all three liked it away, from the throne room and not too far from all their rooms. The twins had it decked out with electronics, since they were teenagers.

"Noctis. Bellona." Regis called, alerting the two of the man's attention, as he sat in a chair near the fireplace, it having a small fire burning within it. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the nearby couches.

The twins sat down on the couch closest to their father, Noct being closer. Bellona fidgeted slightly in her seat as Regis started, "I heard about what happened today."

Bellona felt her blood turn cold. "Dad, I can explain –" she started but was cut off when Regis raised his hand.

"Everything has been worked out with the school, but why Bellona? Why did you have to fight those boys?" he asked and she noticed what looked like disappointment in his eyes.

"I couldn't just stand there as they picked on her!" she told her, trying not to raise her voice.

"I understand that, but violence isn't always the answer." He kept his voice calm and steady.

Noct decided to speak up now. "But, Dad, I was there, Belle handled herself well, and taught those boys a lesson. And that's not all." He paused when he received the questioning look from their father. "Belle's powers are finally active."

His eyes widened, and turned to his daughter. "Is this true? Is that why you're so fidgety?" She blinked in surprise and the king chuckled. "Bellona, I know you too well to know you weren't nervous about getting in trouble."

She smiled and chuckled hesitantly, "It's just I can't control them well. I mean, Noct's already had to get me down from one of the beam's platforms since we've arrived."

He placed a supporting hand on hers, "Hey, don't forget I struggled at first too. This time though, I'll help you through." He smiled warmly at her then turned back to the king. "I've been wondering if she will be able to do all of our family's abilities."

Regis shrugged. "Only time will tell." He began to stand. "Now, come. We can finish this discussion at supper."

* * *

"Did I get you in trouble yesterday?" Kara asked her worriedly when she saw the princess. The two had texted the night before and decided to meet up and walk to school together, Prompto and Noctis tagging along as well.

"No, you didn't." she assured her friend and the other visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, we just got a little bit of yelling from our advisor but that's it. We've been more focused on that Belle's abilities have finally emerged." Noctis explained to the two blondes.

"Oh, was one of those that 'warp'?" Kara asked receiving a nod from the twins.

"And there's others but we are still trying to see what I have access too." Bellona stated, "And because I'm struggling to control them…" she trailed off as Noct finished for her.

"So Dad assigned some people to watch us, her more than me, and if it gets too bad, we'll be taken back to the Citadel."

"Un, Noct? This sounds like something you shouldn't be telling us." Prompto stated worriedly and the prince assured him.

"Dad agreed we could tell you two." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, we got to get to class."

"Thankfully, it turns out we have quite a few together." Kara commented as the four walked, the others murmuring their agreement.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Noctis. I tried to keep it in control." Bellona apologized as they were escorted back into the Citadel.

"It's fine." He assured her, "You're still learning, at least no one really saw and you're okay."

"Thanks to you." She said, and hugged him quickly.

"It's no prob." He told her, lightly shrugging her off. "Come on, let's get you to the training room for you to practice so you don't end up on the school's roof again." His voice snickering.

"Oh, ha, ha." She shot back sarcastically as he opened the door to the training room and the twins stepped inside.

"Best way dad taught me to warp was starting with point-warp." He told her when the two stood of the middle of the room.

"Point-warp?" she cocked her head,

"You'll probably recognize it when I do it." She watched as he summoned his Engine Blade, which Regis gave the prince. Belle watched as her brother threw his sword up high into the wall and she watched as he disappeared and reappeared to his sword, hanging from the hilt.

He desummoned the sword and rolled to safely against the ground to stand back up for Bellona to say. "Oh, that!"

"Yeah, that." He said, mocking her sing-song voice, receiving a playful glare in response. "Now your turn. Summon one of your swords and try it. When you throw it, just think about that you want to follow it or keep up with it, either way that helps you."

She nodded and concentrated as she summoned her blade. It felt foreign to her as she had always used the summoning from her brother; him sharing the power since hers wasn't working and because of that she could only use two sets of weapons. She stared at her blade for a moment, making Noct raise an eyebrow.

"Sis, you okay?"

She blinked and turned to brother with an apologetic face. "Sorry, bro. Still getting used to the magic. It felt different when I used my own magic now to summon my sword."

"Not surprising." He agreed, thinking about it himself. He pushed it aside for now though when Bellona threw her sword, not near as high as Noct did, and it landed about halfway in the middle of the beam. She stared at her hand as she remained in place.

Noct spoke up encouragingly, "Don't be surprised that you didn't do it the first time." He shrugged. "Took me a while myself."

He watched as she resummoned her sword back to her hand and then tried again. And she tried again. Noctis sat down as he watched his sister's determination. He glanced at his phone when it received a message, him seeing it was from Ignis that the twins were permitted to miss the next few days of school until Bellona was in enough control of her new powers.

"Noct!" she called him and he shot his head up from his phone to see her hanging. A massive smile appeared on his face. Before he could congratulate her, she quickly threw her sword down to the floor and warped back to it. "I did it!" she cheered happily when she was safely on the ground.

"I see that. You really are determined, aren't you?" he said proudly and the princess smiled.

"You bet I am. I'm not helpless, I can take care of myself."

"No one ever said you couldn't." he smiled. "How about you practice a few more times then we'll move on to the next thing, 'kay?"

His answer was the flash of blue appearing and disappearing in the room.

* * *

Warp-strikes took Bellona little longer to get the hang of because of how she would warp with each type of her weapons. She majorly warps with her duel wield swords, given to her by her father when he gave Noctis' his own. She decided to name her swords Nox and Lux, after day and night; complete opposites as Nox had the elements imbued in it, while the other absorbs the elements.

Ignis, Gladio, and Noct were surprised when the princess would not even touch a gun and summoned her compound bow and warp-strike with it instead by quickly firing an arrow ad warping to the arrow and continuing her assault there.

That was one thing she did on her own time when father taught Noctis how to uses his abilities, she taught herself to use the bow and arrow and imbue her arrows with the elements, as well as potions and elixirs. That way she could help still, even if it was from far away.

She still remembers the day Ignis found her practicing and shocked him at her precision. She giggled at the advisor's reaction when she told him about what she did with the arrows.

Now in the training room though, she quickly shot multiple arrows, warping to each one much like she has seen Noct do with Ignis' 'Mark' technique. Mentally, making a note to ask about how much the group's teamwork techniques will change.

She continued practicing until she was exhausted from using up all her magic, which surprised all three boys how long it took for her to tire. Noct told her that they did enough for the day and they would continue tomorrow, and the twins asked Ignis to see if Prompto and Kara could come to the Citadel; since protocols and everything and the advisor said he will do what he can.

When Bellona was laying on her bed, she began texting Kara to find out what she missed.

' _Not much. Although it was a talk of the school though that you two weren't there.'_

' _It's not like I didn't want to be there, but I can't return until I have better control of my powers. :/ Surprisingly, I have had most control with them when I've been using my bow and arrows.'_

A bit of a pause occurred before she received a reply. _'OMG! You do archery too!? :D'_

The princess blinked and said, _'Well, looks like we have even more in common.'_

' _Yeah, I've had a bit of practice…'_

Bellona smirked. _'That sounds like a challenge…'_

* * *

"Really, Belle?" Noctis sighed as he watched her tie hair into a braid to hang off her left shoulder. "It's been five years. I think it was proven long ago that you and Kara are equal at your archery skills."

"Really? Just because I put my hair like this, you think I'm about to go against Kara?"

"That's what you usually do."

Bellona didn't respond as she he knew he was right. The two of them have been trying to see who had the better shot; what Noctis didn't know was Prompto was joining in with his revolver to see who had the best shot.

"And my point has been answered." He said mockingly,

"Oh, shut up." She spat, playfulness in her voice. "I'll be back in about an hour. Think you can keep Ignis busy?"

"Belle, he's having to prepare for the treaty with the Niffs along with the rest of the Citadel." He said unemotionally. Bellona sighed as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You know, you don't have to go through with marrying Luna if you don't want too."

"It's not that. It's that what we have to give up with this treaty." He sighed,

Bellona's face held a sorrowful expression. "You know, he can't fight anymore. Him holding up the Wall all these years has taken its toll." Her eyes moved to the ground and stared their a few moments before Noct brushed her arms off gently and said, "I'm gonna go for a walk. See you when you get back sis."

Bellona watched as her brother walked away, and she sighed walking to the archery range that Regis had built for her and Kara, hidden from main sight and underground so any prying eyes would not see them.

She entered the range to find the two blondes waiting on her. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up with Noct."

"He okay? How's he taking it?" Prompto asked worriedly, which Bellona blinked.

"Shouldn't be surprised that he told you, but don't let anyone else know you know because this is super classified right now; but he's kinda shut down for now. I can't tell. The last time he was like this was when I was recovering from the daemon attack when I was eight." She told him truthfully, worry also slightly in her voice.

Kara spoke up sweetly as she pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder and her ears. "Noct will tell you in time; either one of you." She said gesturing between the two. "For now, let's do what we came for." She said as she summoned her compound bow and her quiver of arrows appearing on her back, Bellona doing the same.

When her father learned that they both enjoyed archery, he had surprised the two with special made bows, left-handed bow for Bellona and a right-handed bow for Kara. The bows were colored black except for a silver where they gripped their hands, mainly to alert their allies when they are practicing. Prompto sighed as he summoned his revolver.

"You two get the coolest weapons." His voice whined,

"You didn't hear it from me, Prompto, "she said suspiciously, "but expect a better gun from Noct soon."

She smiled at the blonde's beam as the three lined up each in front of their targets. "Okay, ready?"

Receiving 'yes' from the other two, Bellona drew back her bow as she held two more arrows in her hand to fire off next. "Go!"

Three gunshots were heard and a loud thunks as the arrows hit their targets and bullet holes remained in one.

Kara groaned when the three saw the result. "Of course we all hit our bull-eyes each time."

Bellona chuckled quietly, but blinked in surprise when her phone went off. She pulled it out from her back pocket to see a text from Noctis.

' _Just finished talking to Dad. I am doing the wedding and it will be in Altissia. Dad agreed when I asked if you, Iris, and Kara could tag along with me, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. (I know he's with you; Ignis told me he saw him walk into the archery room with Kara.) So, pack your bags, Belle!'_

Bellona read it over three times before laughing out loud.

"What? What is it?" Kara asked curiously.

"Well, Prompto, looks like I got your answer for how Noct's doing." She paused as she put her phone away smiling widely. "Both of you, pack your bags because we're accompanying Noct to his wedding."

Kara giggled excitedly as Prompto blackly stared. "We're going to Altissia." She continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Having a lot of fun with this and I'm glad people are enjoying this! I hope the name I came up with for the girls' car is okay because it was not easy finding a good Latin name for it.

"I'm so glad that you didn't make our outfits completely black for the trip." Kara thanked as she spun around in her new Crownsguard outfit as the three girls stood in her room, all doing last minute preparations.

"I seriously don't understand why all black is a Lucian royalty thing anyways; I get it's our color but there is a thing as too much black." Bellona shrugged slightly as she braided her hair to the left. She had her own outfit made like what she would normally wear, but decided to change her black leather jacket to stop just above her elbows and added a hood to the back of the jacket. Iris had convinced her and Kara to add them to their outfits in case of the weather.

In return, Bellona convinced Iris to make her outfit conceive of black-hooded sleeveless jacket, black jeans with a skirt over it for looks, it consisting of crimson and a dark grey. Her boots were black combat boots that were flat-based and stopped just above her ankles.

Kara's outfit was another story, and frankly surprised both other girls. Her usually being so happy and perky, the blonde decided to cut her hair to shoulder length when it had stopped hallway between her forearms before as she wore a black zipper hoodie with a dark green tee underneath and brown skinny jeans with black combat boots to top it off.

Even now as Bellona looked at her in shock, she said "In case, we encounter some enemies, I can try to camouflage as I shoot my bow."

The two didn't argue as Bellona looked at her phone as it dinged from a notification and said, "That was Ignis. We're to meet them in the throne room for the send-off." It quickly dinged again and she frowned slightly. "Actually, now apparently, we're supposed to head outside and get our car ready and wait there for them to come out."

Kara cocked her head. "Huh, wonder why that is?"

The princess shrugged. "I don't know, but if it gets me out of have to be formal, fine. Let's go."

The three soon arrived to her car, Regina, which looks similar to her father's Regalia, it being modeled after it but it has a bit more speed thanks to its more modern engine. Kara sighed as they walked up to it. "You really do like crimson way too much." She said gesturing to her car's paint color.

"What? You rather I do like Dad and Noct with their cars and do black?" she commented, "I already see enough black as is. Come on," she said as she jumped in the driver seat and let the roof down as it folded back, Iris climbed into the back and Kara into the passenger seat. "Let's get going so Cor can help us put in all the stuff in the trunk. Nice job by the way securing us our camping stuff, Iris." She smiled at the Amicitia in the backseat.

"Thanks! When Gladdy said that he was packing the stuff in case they camped, I immediately started to get us our own, because there is no WAY seven of us would fit in one tent."

"And there is no way I'm sleeping in a same tent as the boys." Kara commented, receiving a nod from Bellona.

"Just spending the rest of the day with them is going to be annoying enough." The three girls began giggling as the princess parked in front of the steps of the Citadel, not too far behind the Regalia.

The princess ignored the raised eyebrow of Cor as he helped the girls load the luggage and camping supplies into the trunk.

"Thanks again, Cor." She said respectfully, receiving a bow in return.

"Just watch yourselves out there, should any trouble occur."

She smiled politely. "You too."

"So much for royal protocol." Ignis' voice came from the steps, breaking off the four's conversation as Gladio continued.

"Not like you had to deliver a formal address."

Prompto shrugged. "Princes will be princes."

Bellona sighed at hearing this. "Noctis, what did you do now?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do in there." He said a smirk appearing on his face. "Like you guys' outfits also." He said, turning his attention between the three girls.

"Thanks!" the other two chirped as a voice called up higher on the steps.

"Your Highnesses!" the twins turned to see Drautos standing on the steps slightly following behind their father who was hobbling down the steps with his cane.

"What now?" Noct complained, earning a nudge from his sister.

"Noctis." Her tone holding a warning as the two walked up to meet their father.

"I feel I have left to much unsaid." He started as they got closer. They smiled warmly at him as he quickly looked at both of their companions. "I ask that you not guide my children, but merely stay by their sides."

"Of course." Ignis said, bowing respectfully.

"We'll see the prince and princess to Altissia if it's the last thing we do." Gladio said, tone hard.

"We're not going anywhere." Kara said respectfully, bowing.

"Y-Yeah. What they said." Prompto stuttered out awkwardly, causing Bellona to giggle.

"Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running." Noctis said, starting to turn to the car.

"Noctis!" Bellona yelled sternly as Regis calmly continued,

"Take care on the long road."

He looked at his father before bowing, almost mockingly. "Same to you. Watch out for our esteemed guests from Nifleheim."

Bellona narrowed her eyes at her brother, him deliberately avoiding her gaze.

"Take heed." Regis continued, "Once you set forward, you cannot turn back."

"You think I would?" he asked arrogantly, putting his hand on his hips and Bellona's eye began to twitch from her brother's behavior.

"Don't worry, Father." She said coolly, "I'll keep him in check."

He smiled at her. "I have no doubt you will; but please, both of you. Look out for each other."

Noctis nodded, before turning away yelling, "Drautos, he's in your hands!"

Bellona rolled her eyes as her brother made his leave and she hugged her father. "Be careful, Father."

"Same to you." He paused, speaking lower. "I know you've been sensing the danger. I've seen it in your eyes. Whatever happens, know I love you both and take care of each other."

She nodded slightly, and broke away from her father, face not stoic from their conversation and she waved goodbye as she climbed in the driver seat of Regina and signaled to the boys' they were ready to go. She followed Ignis out of the Citadel into the streets of Insomnia, towards the outskirts of the Wall to leave the city.

"I still can't believe we're actually going with your brother to Altissia!" Kara squealed and Bellona rolled her eyes.

"Well, _someone_ has to keep him in order. Ignis tries, but barely succeeds."

"She's got a point." Iris said chuckling slightly.

Hearing a clicking sound beside her, she could hold the amusement out of her voice. "Really? You actually brought your camera?"

"What? You thought I wouldn't?!" Kara feigned a gasp. "Like I wouldn't want to capture the memories of my best friend being the Maid of Honor in her brother's wedding in another country!" her voice was overdramatic.

Bellona fought to not roll her eyes again. "Fine, just do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you get more pictures than Prompto." She glanced at the blonde to show the glint in her eyes.

Kara smirked. "On it."

"Oh boy." Iris sighed behind them, causing the three girls to laugh.

Bellona slowed as the car did in front of them, the cars passing through security. She expected to have to stop, but Drautos probably alerted the guards that they were coming as they were waved through.

"Well, we are now officially out of Insomnia." Iris stated as she looked back at the checkpoint. "Is it just me or does it feel weird?"

"No." Bellona answered, "Honestly, I'm happy but scared at the same time because I have not gotten to leave the City ever since Tenebrae." Her voice wavered from the memory.

"Well, looks like something is wrong with the boys' car." Kara commented, pointing ahead and Bellona immediately hit the brakes, stopping a bit farther back as the Regalia had stopped. The three girls opened their doors, shut them quickly and jogged over to the boys.

"What's wrong?" Bellona asked as her brother sighed.

"The Regalia's broke down." He said annoyed. "You'd think Dad would've had it checked before sending us off. Ignis is trying to call a tow truck now."

"And all I'm receiving is a busy signal." The advisor spoke up disappointed.

"Well, we can drive ahead to the next rest point and see if we can find help." Kara said helpfully and Bellona nodded.

"Good thinking, Kar" she replied, using the nickname she had given the blond a few years ago. "make sure you keep your phone on, bro!" she yelled, as the three jogged back to the car.

"Do me a favor girls, and hurry before I die from this heat!" Prompto jokingly whined,

"No promises!" the princess yelled back in a sing-song voice as she drove the Regina past them waving.

The three agreed to ignore Gladio's cussing by turning on the radio. The girls didn't even ride for about five minutes before arriving to buildings.

"That must be Hammerhead!" Kara said as she had pulled out a map from the glove compartment and Iris commented, "Look there's a garage!"

Bellona drove the car into the station, stopping at the gas pump as a girl with short blonde hair held underneath a red hat, and wearing some clothing that frankly surprised all three girls.

"Hi, there!" she called to them, as the three got out of the car; all glad they had taken their jackets off before they drove off from the boys. Her voice had a clear-southern accent. "How y'all doing?"

"Hi. We're looking for the owner of the garage. My brother and his friends are broken down upon the side of the road." Iris said sweetly,

"We were hoping you could help." Bellona added,

"Sorry, no can do, Princess." A gruff voice spoke up, the short-haired blonde's eyes widening. "Everything is going exactly as Reggie planned." An older man walked up to the three girls his eyes staying on Bellona as he adjusted his hat slightly on his head.

"Reggie?" Bellona questioned in thought, having her that name before. "Only one person called my dad that – are you Cid?"

The old man smiled, tipping his hat to her. "Bright girl." He gestured to the red-capped blonde. "And this is my grand-daughter, Cindy."

"Nice, to meet you Your Highness." she said politely, slightly curtsying.

"Please, you don't have to do that." Bellona said as she resisted to roll her eyes. "What am I supposed to tell Noctis then?"

Cid smirked. "Exactly as the phone is: busy."

Bellona's eyes widened at his hint as she texted Noctis the news. "You are can be cruel, can't you Cid?"

He shrugged. "Reggie asked me to keep them busy as he needed to separate you girls from them for a while."

"Huh, why?" Kara asked worriedly,

"So the Princess can be alert of the incoming threat." A female voice said behind them, said eyes widening at the voice. One she hasn't heard since Tenebrae.

"… Gentiana." She turned around to see the said Messenger in her usual white and black kimono, her eyes closed.

"Beware, Princess." She continued, her voice gentle but stoic. "Darkness is following you. Do not let it catch you for the sake of all."

"Who -or what- 's following me?" she asked the Messenger frantically, when the other remained silent she begged. "Gentiana, what's following me?!"

"…It is unclear, but your brother cannot stray from his path." She said, Bellona's eyes widening as she was alerted about her brother's destiny years ago from her father.

"And just how can I do that?" she asked, her voice breaking, afraid of the answer.

"… You already know." She said as she opened her eyes, sorrow showing in them as Bellona couldn't control the tears that fell, her face looking at the floor and the other two girls comforted her. "Go ahead of the prince to the destination and try to lure the Darkness away from him."

She looked up to the Messenger to find that she was gone and a white dog, barking once to alert the princess. She sighed. "Pryna." She knelt as the white dog approached her and she took the blue book off her back and opened it to the last page written on.

As the princess knew that Noctis and Luna have kept in contact over the years through a red book and Umbra, Luna's other messenger dog, her brother did not know that the two girls were also passing a book between each other.

' _I'm sorry this has been placed upon you. We all have our burdens to bear though.'_

Bellona sighed, knowing what her friend was referencing and wrote back. _'We both have to play our parts in helping Noctis. I wish you luck as well.'_

She quickly reattached the book to the back of the white dog and smiled and said, "See you soon." The three girls watched as the white dog took off and the princess sighed. "Let's go. We have to be long gone before the boys arrive."

"Good luck, y'all." Cindy said as kindly as possible despite the sadness in the atmosphere. The three smiled at her warily as they quietly returned to the Regina and drove off after they filled up the gas tank.

The girls rode in silence until about halfway through Kara spoke up hesitantly, "Do you really think something is after you, Belle? And what do we tell the boys?"

She sighed. "Nothing." Before authoritatively saying, "Turn your phones off. I know at one point Ignis could track our locations by our phones. We can't let them know." The other two didn't argue and then Iris finally spoke up, first time in a while. "So much for an easy trip."

The other two kept silent, the agreement clearly in the air around them. Before long, the sea was before them and iris hesitantly said as Bellona drove down the pathway to the Galdin Quay resort. "Shouldn't we park elsewhere? What if the guys' see the car?"

"Hopefully, we'll be long gone before that happens." She responded as she back up into one of the parking spots. The girls quickly put back on their jackets and Kara and Iris walked down the pier that lead to the resort as Bellona snuck away and walked across the sand on the beach. If the danger was there, she would sense it and she wanted to face this alone.

"What a beautiful day for a walk, yes?" a male voice came from behind her. She turned to find a man in red hair looking at her warmly as Bellona ran her eyes up and down his peculiar outfit. As well as she mentally noted that he seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. "Do you mind if a join you?" His voice was kind, but Bellona didn't let her guard down, unsure if the man was a danger or not.

"Go ahead." She said as stoic as possible and the two began walking down the beach's shore.

"Truly beautiful." The man muttered in awe as they walked. "No wonder this has become such an interesting tourist point."

"It is very beautiful." She agreed, "Wish I could've seen this earlier."

"What? Don't get out much?" he joked,

"Actually, yeah." She found herself opening up to the man for some reason. "I was attacked when I was younger and I'm not allowed to leave much."

"Attacked?" his voice held worry,

"Yeah, what makes it worse was it wasn't once, but twice." She sighed at the memories. "One when I was eight and one when I was twelve." She blinked and looked around, not recognizing the area. "Uh, think we went too far from the resort. We should head back –" She cut herself off at the familiar presence over taking her body, and it was coming from where they had walked from. She turned around to find several MTs standing there now and instinctively, she summoned her compound bow. Before see could grab an arrow though she felt herself being pushed down to the ground, struggled against their grip, looking to see it was two Imperials on her trying to restrain her and she heard the struggling of the other man.

"Let us go! We didn't do anything!"

Getting ready to phase to get out from underneath the soldiers, she couldn't fight as she was yanked back and a cloth was put against her mouth and nose and her world began to get blurry. She struggled against the soldiers futilely, the cloth still in front of her face, until her body would no longer cooperate and the cloth was then removed and she felt herself being dragged as her world black.

* * *

"Belle! Where did she go?!" Kara yelled slightly annoyed as the two walked up and down the beach as Iris was following two pairs of footprints.

The Amicitia's eyes furrowed at the sudden change in the sand and its movement as Kara's frantic voice entered her ears, "Iris!"

The female Amicitia looked up from the ground to find the blonde stopping in front of her, something gleaming in the sunlight. Kara held it up to the other, unable to hide the worry and fear in her expression; Iris' soon taking the same.

It was Bellona's phone and it was smashed.

Iris immediately thought through the situation and said. "We need to find the boys. _Now._ "

The two wasted no time and ran back to the resort. They couldn't believe their luck when they had said boys looking at Regina. Ignis, being his perceptive self, heard the girls first. He turned, and eyebrows furrowed as the two ran up to the group, panting.

"Thanks a lot for leaving us." Gladio grumbled at the two angrily as Ignis and Noctis looked between the two seriously.

"What happened?" Ignis asked sternly, and Gladio's features changed to confusion, as well as Prompto's.

"Imperials." Iris said gravely and took the phone from Kara and put it in Noctis' hand. The prince's eyes widened at it, as did the advisor's as she continued, anger and rage fuming in her voice. "They took Bellona."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am kinda harsh to Bellona this chapter, but there is a reason for it as you will see. Also, some language.
> 
> Let me know what you think please!

 

"Great job, Belle." The princess muttered to herself. "Sneak away from your friends only to get captured. I'm so stupid." She put her head in hands upon the last sentence.

She awoke to find herself locked in a white room with two Imperials standing outside the door. She didn't care if anyone heard her, she was pissed at herself.

"So much for Gentiana's warning…" she laid against the wall in thought. There was a bed in the room but she wouldn't get on it. Not for this. She looked to the one opening in the whole room, a circle in the doorway, for the guards to look inside and vice versa, and the princess couldn't help but gasp in shock.

There on the other side of the door was Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya's older brother. Neither said a thing as Ravus disappeared down the hall, leaving the princess to her thoughts once more.

"Hurry girls…" she muttered before whispering, praying to the Astrals that he would hear her.

"Noctis, _help me_."

* * *

Noctis had never been so pissed in his life. He kept shaking from the amount of anger going through his body. As soon as he heard the news, he immediately called Cor, only for his anger to soon blaze even more.

" _Where are you?"_ his gruff voice came through,

"Galdin Quay. About to head back towards Insomnia." He said, as he got in the car and Ignis took the wheel; Kara doing the same in the Regina since they both had a key of their own and they drove away.

" _Don't... Insomnia has fallen."_

Noct's breath hitched. "So something else to add to the list as to why I'm kicking some Imperial ass." He spat sourly. "They took Bellona."

There was a shuffling on the other side of the phone. _"Head to Hammerhead. I'll meet you there."_ The line clicked and Noct removed the phone relaying it to Ignis and called Kara to let her know the change.

' _Noctis, help me.'_

He blinked, looking around quickly as he heard his sister's voice. His eyes furrowed as it was like he could actually _feel_ her fear. Not so much that she was caught, but as to what will happen to her.

' _Hang on, sis. We're coming.'_

* * *

"What do you want with me?" she asked hollowly as she received a harsh slap, sending the princess sprawling out of her chair and onto the floor. Breathing hard, she silently cursed that they kept her hands bound behind her back.

"You will speak only when you are spoken too." The figure stated harshly as he stood above her. Chucklingly softly, she said. "Go to hell, Loqi."

Shortly after, her screamed echoed the room as a cut appeared on her back, her jacket and shirt slowly having blood stretch across the edges. Loqi's face remained un-phased as he rolled back up his whip. "Now," he continued as if nothing had happened as the princess held back her tears at the searing pain. He turned away and grabbed something before coming back and kneeling down in front of her and said. "You will call your brother and tell him where you are."

Emphasizing her words with her anger she told the Imperial commander. "Fuck. No."

He smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

The princess couldn't hide the confusion from her face as two Imperial soldiers rushed in and roughly yanked her up. One quickly broke off as he went over and hit a button and something lowered from the roof and her eyes narrowed.

It was a rope with a hook. "String her up." Loqi said, not bothering to hide the glee in his voice. She tried to fight against the two soldiers but was futile as she let out a pained yell at the force of her being lifted off the ground.

Pain erupting through her body, she barely recognized the sound of a phone ringing.

' _What… the hell is he doing?'_

Her question was answered as her blood turned cold at the voice on the phone. _"Hello? Belle?"_

' _No…'_ her face showed horror as Loqi smirked at the princess' reaction.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Highness, but the princess is a little busy to come to the phone." He said smugly as he nodded to the two soldiers at the end of his sentence. Bellona had almost forgot they were there –

Until pain erupted even worse form her back, her screaming in pain in response.

" _Belle? Belle?!"_ she barely registered his panicked voice. _"What the hell are you doing to her?!"_

"Just… teaching her a lesson to follow orders." He paused, as he turned away from the crying princess and said. "If you know what's good for her, you'll come to blockade northwest of Hammerhead _alone._ "

Her eyes widened at what the commander said before yelling out. "Noctis! Don't! It's a trap! Aahh!" she screamed as the soldier on her right took a knife and slashed her cheek as the other whipped her again.

"Quiet."

" _Belle?!"_ A pause came from the line before his voice came back over the line, resignation in his voice. _"I'll come… Just don't hurt her anymore…"_

"I may, not seem like much, Highness, but I am a man of my word; I won't." he ended the call before turned back to Bellona and said. "That is if you cooperate." She didn't get a chance to respond as pain erupt from her head and her world went black.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea." Gladio said, his eyes narrowed.

Noct grimaced as he didn't look at his Shield. "I don't like it any more than you Gladio; but you didn't hear her on the phone." He turned to face him, tears on the edges of his eyes but anger blazing in them. "They were _fucking torturing_ her."

The six had arrived at the outpost not too far from the blockade and not saying another word, he hopped into the driver's seat of the Regalia and drove off; leaving the five there.

He drove up to the blockade, slowing to a stop not too far in front of it and looked up at the gate since the roof was down. He waited a few moments until the sound of gears turning entered his ears and the gate slowly opened. He got out of the Regalia and walked up to the other side of the gate, unfaltering at the many guns pointed at him.

"Prince Noctis," one spoke up. "You're to come with us."

He didn't say anything. Just stepped forward for two soldiers to grab him and cuff his hands in front of him as two stood on either side of him with four more surrounding them; the two behind him each having the tip of their guns on his back. Staying silent, he noticed as they walked how the whole base was on alert; he internally smiled knowing it was probably because of him.

They came up to a large building as Noctis stopped in surprise; quickly moving again at the rough shove off the gun's tip. He scowled but continued to stay silent.

"Well, well, well." Loqi's voice rang out and the prince looked to see the commander walking out to meet the group. "Looks like you followed directions after all."

"Where is she?" his vemoned voice asked,

"Oh, I could answer you; but I think it's better you see for yourself." He nodded to the soldiers. "Take him."

He didn't even fight as the grabbed him and shoved him around. He would wipe that smug face off that commander once he knew his sister was okay.

Another harsh shove and he found himself on the floor, pain slightly appearing in his body. If it was still there, he ignored it when a croaked voice called out. "N-Noctis?" He looked up to find half the room darkened, from a light being blown and could vaguely make out a figure in it. They were holding their legs to their chest as the head popped up and Noct's throat froze in fear.

"Bellona?" he whispered with horror evident in his voice.

His response was a body wrapping his arms around him crying hard. "I-I told you not to come."

"I wasn't leaving you." He told her before looking over her body. His eyes narrowed.

"… I'm going to fucking kill him. And kill him slowly."

Bellona had a right black eye, as well as a streak of dried blood running down her face; meaning that her head had been injured at some point and had a large cut across her right cheek. And that was just her face. Her arms and back had whiplashes all over it, and to his horror, they were still bleeding.

He readjusted her to where he wasn't touching any of the cuts and she said, "I-It's fine… It doesn't hurt… anymore."

Noct couldn't stop his body from shaking in rage. "He is so _fucking dead._ "

"D-Don't." she whimpered. "P-Please. I-I just want out of here." She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said lowly, "We both know the guys and girls are on their way." He waited to see if she responded to find her breathing even and slower. He looked down to find the she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Hurry up, guys." He muttered as he looked at his sister and his blood-red arms.

* * *

Nudge. Nudge. She burrowed back into the soft surface, not wanting to wake.

"Come on, Belle. Open your eyes for me." Her brother's voice came. "Bellona, please."

Through her sleepiness, she registered that he actually called her by her real name and slowly opened her eyes, before groaning at the light and burrowing back into the darkness of his shoulder.

"B-Bright." She muttered, voice very cracked.

He shushed her softly. "I know. I know. You just scared me there. You've been asleep so long and you've lost so much blood…" his quiet voice trailed off as she tensed in his arms.

"D-Danger." She mumbled as his eyebrows scrunched. An explosion was heard not too far from where the twins were and Noct shielded Bellona from the falling debris. He looked up to see their guards have disappeared as an alarm went off.

"Bout time guys." He mumbled as he picked Bellona up in his arms bridal style, who whimpered slightly from the pain and noise, and walked quickly to the door and phased the two of them through the door.

Because he was holding Bellona, Noctis decided to play it safe and hide from any enemies that they encountered. Noctis knew that by now, someone had to notice that they were gone; if they all weren't so focused elsewhere. Bellona shook slightly in his arms, and he moved one of his heads to feel her forehead to find it very warm.

"Shit…" he whispered, and tensed when he heard the sound of running footsteps. He quickly moved behind some crates as he held Bellona to wait until whoever passed. His body tensed subconsciously when the sounds stopped right in front of where they were hidden. He tried to control his breathing and prayed to Six that whoever was who go away.

So, of course, instead he's met when a dagger to his throat. His eyes widened in realization of who it belonged to and sighed with relief.

"Ignis." He breathed out and watched as the dagger was removed, allowing him to come out.

Relief washed over the advisor's face when he saw the prince but horror struck his face when they landed on Bellona. "What happened?"

"The commander is what happened." He paused readjusting her in his arms, her moaning slightly. "We need to get her out of here, and then I'm dealing with every single person here, and I'm going to give the commander a taste of what she went through."

Ignis didn't say anything as the two quickly went through the halls, Gladio's voice soon hitting the prince's ears. "Ignis! Did you find them?"

"Oh, he found us all right." Noctis said appearing behind them as the others took in the situation of the princess in his arms.

"Well, well, well; Highness." Loqi's voice rang through the intercom and Bellona whimpered in his arms, shaking slightly. "Didn't your sister tell you what happens when you disobey orders? You get punished."

It took all of Noctis' power to keep a hold of his frantic sister in his arms. He couldn't believe it; his usual "not fragile" sister was here breaking down in his arms all because of the bastard that was on the intercom.

"Gladio, Iris." The prince said, keeping his voice eerily calm. "Take Belle and get her out of here and somewhere safe." The two nodded and Gladio took said princess from his arms. When the two disappeared from his sight, he continued. "Ignis, Prompto, Kara." He paused as they looked at him and he summoned his Engine Blade. "Let's give them hell and make them pay."

The boys nodded as Kara smirked, summoning her compound bow and quiver; immediately shooting a fire arrow at a nearby gas can. As the explosion rocked the area, the boys wasted no time as Noctis yelled, "Ignis! Mark!"

The advisor quickly threw his daggers at the approaching Imperial soldiers, with Noct warping between each one, attacking all in his path. He landed on the ground to phase to avoid an MT's axe from hitting him but was unaware of the two snipers aimed at him. He looked up to hear the screams of two said people and looked back at to where the attacker was and smiled.

"Thanks, Kara!" The blonde smiled as she pulled another arrow out of her quiver and shoved it into an approaching soldier, yanking it quickly back out and firing it off.

The four froze at the rumbling of the ground, surprisingly so did the soldiers. They glanced to see a large Magitek armor approaching, Loqi's voice echoing. "I guess I'll have to teach you what happens when you disobey me as well."

Noct narrowed his eyes in fury and yelled, "Prompto!"

The blonde looked the armor over quickly, before aiming at its left knee joint; him muttering a "hello, opening" in the process. Noct quickly warped to over Prompto grabbing his gun and doing another quick shot before returning the gun.

As the armor fell, vulnerable from the shots in its weak points, Noct quickly yelled looking at the female blonde. "Kara! Barrage!"

The archer smiled and yelled, "On it!" as she quickly grabbed three explosive arrows from her quiver, lined them up on top of each other and shot them all at once at the downed armor. She smirked as one of its legs broke off and Noct warp-striked to the cockpit. He quickly ripped open the hatch and pulled out the commander forcibly, throwing him to the ground away from the armor as he warped away just in time for the armor to explode.

He landed before walking up to the downed commander who said sourly, "What? Couldn't let me die in there?"

"After what you did to my sister," he replied, told ice cold and hatred burning in his eyes. "that was way to easy to go." He walked over and grabbed the man roughly by his collar. "As much as I would enjoy, punishing you myself, I have other things to take care of. So go to hell." He spat as he summoned a dagger and shoved it in his stomach. The prince released the commander, him falling to the ground, and turned around and walked away from the downed man. The other three couldn't hide their shock as the prince walked out of the base and the dead commander before them.

"Well," Prompto spoke up, clearly trying to break the uneasy silence. "at least the blockade is down now."

* * *

When Bellona woke up, she was expecting to feel nothing but pain; so, she was confused when she didn't.

Wearily, she opened her eyes to see that her surroundings were different than the white room she had been in so long, but in a caravan. Sitting up, she noticed something white on her arms and looked to find white bandages wrapped around her arms; most likely to stop the blood flow. She felt around her chest area to also feel a bandage there and sighed.

She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to her bandages on her arms as to how white they were and how there was no pain whatsoever. Unable to stop her curiosity anymore, the princess began to undo the bandage on her right arm; only for the result to leave her eyes widening in surprise.

Her arm was completely healed with only scars remaining. Elixirs and potions are helpful, but it was impossible for them to completely heal how much had been done to her body, not to mention how much blood she had lost. Trying to make sure she wasn't imaging things, she quickly took off her left arm's bandages as sell as the one around her stomach and back. Both having the same results. Pulling back down the tank top, which she now noticed was black instead -so someone changed it- she grabbed the black jacket that was also set out for her; thankful that it completely covered her arms. Once done, she walked to the caravan door and opened it up and walked outside to be met with the darkness of night except for the lights of the rest stop; one she immediately recognized as Hammerhead.

She sat down in one of the chairs outside the caravan from a small dizzy spell, and was confused as to why no one was around. Her answer was when not too long she heard some shuffling come from behind the caravan as Prompto emerged from behind it, clearly not noticing the princess. She inwardly chuckled at his sudden turn to notice her and him stuttering, "Oh! You're awake!"

She waved 'hi' in response, partially afraid to speak as to how her voice was before, and giving him a friendly smile. The gunner returned it before saying. "I'll go tell Noct. He wanted to know as soon as you were up." Then the blonde disappeared as Bellona rolled her eyes at her brother's overprotectiveness.

To humor herself, she counted to five on her fingers with Noctis appearing in a flash of blue on the last number. "Hey, how you feeling?" he asked softly, looking over her. "See you found the jacket."

She nodded with a smile in response.

"What do you last remember, sis?" he asked as she heard the sound of more footsteps, the others appearing soon in her view. She opened her mouth to speak, only for her voice to crack, so she had to result to whispering to answer.

"You holding me in the room… asking me to wake up because you were worried." She looked around. "How did we get out anyways?"

He gestured with his head to their friends. "They came and rescued us."

She looked at all of them sincerely, unknowingly rubbing her right arm. "Thank you."

"We weren't leaving you." Iris told her with a kind smile on her face.

"Highness," Ignis spoke and got the twins attention, both noticing he was looking at Bellona. "it'd be best for you to stop rubbing the wounds. It'll only make them worse."

Her face scrunched in deep confusion. "You mean you don't know?" She looked between everyone present, eyes landing last on Noctis.

"Know what, Belle?"

Unsure of how to explain, she just took off her jacket to show the six her scarred arms; her taking in their shocked, surprised, and confused expressions. "My back is the same." She said, noticing her voice was getting stronger.

"They're… They're completely healed." Kara muttered in astonishment, "Well, except for the scars."

"This would explain the long period of time you were unconscious for, princess." Ignis stated with his hand on his chin in thought.

"What? How long was I unconscious?" she asked her brother with slight worry in her voice.

He cast a sideways glare to Ignis before saying with a sigh. "Three days, Belle."

"Three days… Three days?!" she couldn't control the fear rising in her voice. "What about the wedding? Altissia?"

Noctis placed a hand on her shoulder. "Later, for now you could use dome more rest." Bellona noticed an opening in his shirt that she hadn't before.

"You're hurt."

"Huh?" he looked at the wound. "Oh, this? It's just a scratch from a hunt earlier. Nothing a few potions won't fix."

She just stared at the wound, almost in a trance-like state; which worried the others. "Sis?"

His response was her placing her hand over his scratch, her pupils shining gold for a few moments until they returned back to their blue and she removed her hand.

"Uh, what was that?" Prompto questioned, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Noctis just looked at the place where the wound was in shock. "It's healed."

"Well," Iris said dully as she looked to Kara and Bellona. "at least we know now why the Darkness is after you.

"Better question is: how long have I been able to heal?" Bellona's question lingered in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, though, that was really weird, Belle." Kara said as she sat beside her. "Your eyes were golden."

"How'd you do that anyways Belle?"

She looked up at her brother, who was leaving against the caravan. "I-I don't know. It was weird and like my body just took over." She looked down to the ground. "If I have had these powers, why are they just showing up now? After everything we've been through – _I've_ been through – why now?"

"The powers of healing may only be activated from true suffering."

The twins turned their heads to see Gentiana standing there on the side of the caravan on the opposite end away from the door. "Gentiana." Noctis muttered as Bellona looked at her in shock.

"You knew." She whispered quietly, before standing up her voice louder. "You knew!"

The Messenger remained stoic at the princess' burst. The others by now had approached in curiosity but Bellona didn't care.

"That's why you sent us away!" her voice wavering. "You knew! Why? Why did you send me away when my brother and I needed each other most?!"

Yes, she knew about Insomnia. The Empire was constantly gloating about it while she was locked up; and it gave her plenty of time to weep in sorrow, but sadly not in comfort.

"Because the powers of healing will be needed to aid the King." She stated, opening her eyes once more to show sorrow. Bellona's eyes wandered to the ground in thought, the Messenger continued. "Just as the Chosen King was ordained; the Chosen Queen will guide the King and the people along with the help of the Oracle."

Her face turned to shock, and looked up to find the Messenger gone and she sighed. She perked up when she heard a dog bark.

What made her smile was it wasn't one; it was two.

"Umbra!" Noctis called as the familiar black Messenger dog ran up to him and sat down as he knelt, everyone glanced up at the other bark; closer and louder.

Bellona couldn't help but smile and took a few steps forward. What she wasn't expecting was the white dog to jump on her. She laughed while yelling. "Pryna! I missed you too, girl, but off please!"

After a few yips, the white dog complied and the princess sat up to see looks of shock on all the boys while Iris and Kara were trying not to laugh. The dog circled around her, before pausing to let her take the book, and then playfully ran over to Prompto.

The blonde recovered. "Hey there, girl! It's been a while." He commented as he petted her, him remembering him finding the white dog when he was younger when she was hurt; later receiving a letter from Luna.

"How long has she been appearing to you?" Ignis asked questioning in his tone.

"Since Tenebrae." She replied shrugging then looking to her brother. "You're not the only one talking to Luna by Messenger dog, bro." smiled flashed him a smile before opening the book to see what the Tenebrae princess last wrote.

' _By the time you should be getting this Bellona, your powers should have activated. Yes, I knew; and I'm sorry I could not tell you. I'm sure you saw Ravus while you were in the blockade, whether you will believe it or not, he helped plan the whole thing because your power can help everyone. I hope you understand why I could not tell you, and I hope you understand. I am sorry you had to go through that but I am here if you want to talk.'_

She reread the letter a few times before letting out a shaky breath and writing back after a bit of thought. _'I was mad at first, but that was planned? Was the man I was walking with planned too? Was he just being nice to me to get me away? I'm just more upset at that I will always have the scars of what they did to me… but this will also make me stronger.'_

"Pryna." She called the dog away from Prompto when she was done writing and tied it to the white dog and said, "There you go."

She looked to see her brother also tying his red book to Umbra and the group watched as the two dogs ran away. Ignis' phone went off, surprising the group and he spoke up saying. "It's from the Marshal. He wants us to come back to the outpost."

"Well, we'll head off in the morning then." Noctis said as Bellona nodded in agreement.

Realization hit her mind and said, "Oh, hey did you guys ever find my phone?"

An uneasy silence occurred. "… Cid offered to try to fix your phone, but he said no promises."

"We found it broken, Belle." Iris said, "It's what let us know you were in trouble."

Her face fell slightly at the news but then she perked back up saying, "At least everything's okay now."

The others smiled in encouragement and agreement.

* * *

"Thanks again for driving, Kar." Bellona said as she sat in the passenger seat of the Regina.

"No prob." She said cheerily before her voice wavered, "Still hurts, huh?"

"More phantom pains and the memories more than anything." She said as she grimaced slightly.

"You know you'll have to tell the boys eventually that you're still struggling and having nightmares." Iris said worriedly,

"I know; and I'll deal with it then." She sighed as she watched the Regalia in front of them. She watched as they turned down a dirt road and it was not long before they were parking at what she could only assume was the outpost.

The girls stepped out to meet Gladio while the others walked on ahead. "Cor sent another message for us to meet him at the Tomb of the Wise." He paused, looking at Bellona. "You sure you're up for it?"

"I'm going either way." Her tone says she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

Gladio shrugged then the four jogged after the other three to find them in front of the tomb with dead Daggerquills around them as their weapons disappeared.

"Everything ok?" Bellona asked and Noctis shrugged.

"Nothing we can't handle. Come on, let's go on in and meet Cor."

The group of seven walked up to the tombs' door and opened it, the royal twins stepping inside first.

Cor was facing away from the door and he turned around and respectfully greeted them.

"Your Highnesses."

"Wanna tell me why we're here?" Noct asked, clearly just wanting to get to the point as Bellona eyed the statue of the king before them with a sword on top of it.

Cor ignored the prince's attitude as he gestured to the tomb. "The power of Kings – passed from the old to the new. One such soul lie before you, claiming the power is part of your duty and King –" he paused looking to Bellona. "And Queen if needed. Claiming the power is both of your birthrights."

Noct just scoffed. "My duty as King of what?"

" _Noctis."_ Bellona said warningly as Cor snapped.

"How long must you remained the protected? The King entrusted the role of protector to you. To both of you."

Noct growled. "'Entrusted' it to us? Then why did he stand there smiling as we left? Why, why did he lie to us?" His voice breaking as he fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Noctis." Belle whispered sadly as she put and comforting hand on his shoulder, only for his to roughly shrug it off and stare at her with hardened eyes.

"No! If I can't even protect you, how am I supposed to protect the kingdom?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself?" she snapped back before calming herself and said sternly, "We'll talk about this later."

She waited for her brother to calm down before they both nodded at each other and each raised a hand over the tomb – Noctis his right and Bellona her left – and everyone just watched as the word flew in the air, the twins dropping their arms, as the weapon spun in the air before duplicating and a weapon flying into each of the twins' chest.

Bellona gasped at the wave of pain that ran through her chest through her veins, the power of Kings taking hold. She looked at her brother and she could tell he was feeling the same thing. She decided to push aside the fact that her veins retained the burning sensation; her assuming that it was because how long it took for her to activate her abilities – family and healing.

The two looked at Cor as he said, "The power of Kings goes with you, Your Majesties. There are various tombs throughout the land. You two must seek them out and lay claim to the power they hold. I have received word that there is another tomb nearby, so I will go with you for the time being."

As the group headed away from the tomb, Noctis asked. "So where is this other tomb."

"Keycatrich Trench. It is said to be deep within the tunnels." He responded as Prompto and Kara questioned,

"Tunnels?"

"The tunnels were created as chance for civilians to escape the war." Ignis told them as the group approached the entrance.

"This is far as I go. Here, both of you will need these." He handed each twin a key and before departing he said, "Remember seek out the other tombs and claim their power; you both will need it."

They nodded in acknowledgement as Bellona said respectfully, "Take care, Cor."

"You as well, Princess." His voice was heard as his figure had disappeared around the rocks.

"Well," Noctis said after taking a deep breath, "Let's go and get this over with."

"Wow, I was expecting I would be the one with that tone to see that considering, you know, I'm actually a girl." Bellona said teasingly, earning a playful shove from Noct.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Aaandd, they're back at it." Prompto sang and Kara giggled.

The seven walked the tunnels, speeding up slightly when the tunnels began rumbling and occasionally fighting a few daemons. Bellona just decided to keep Nox and Lux out to make herself feel better, although she would admit it out loud.

"Whoa." Noctis mumbled while Gladio's voice echoed.

"The hell?"

"Well, guess you guys found it." Bellona guessed and a pause occurred as she approached. "Yep. Ready, bro?"

"Let's get this over with." He said already approaching the door. The two quickly stepped inside to find an axe now resting on the statue. No one said anything as the twins repeated their process from before. This time though, Bellona couldn't stop an audible groan from emitting as the burning was stronger.

"Belle, you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to hide the pain from her voice. "I'm fine; just hit harder than before."

Noctis hummed and she could tell he was looking at Ignis, them debating on her condition. "I swear I'm fine. Stop mothering me."

"In all defense, Highness, it's my job." Ignis said and Bellona could swear there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"He's got you two there." Gladio chuckled as the others nodded.

"We can worry about it later. Can we get out of here now? My claustrophobia is kicking in." Bellona said uneasily.

"Thank you!" Prompto screamed in agreement and the blonde was gone back to the entrance; leaving a laugh for the others.

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually wanted to go to the Chocobo Post." Kara said with disbelief in her voice as Bellona drove the Regina.

The princess shrugged. "Prompto practically begged for one, and no one of have never ridden a chocobo anyways." A hint of mischief was laced in her voice and Iris picked it up.

"Basically, Kara, have your camera ready." The short-haired blonde giggled in response.

"On it."

"I know I will fail a few times…" Bellona muttered, "And I'd rather you get it than Prompto."

"She's got a point." Iris agreed,

It wasn't long until the two cars arrived at the Chocobo Post and they found themselves hunting down a Behemoth.

"Of course, to ride the chocobos we have to take down this 'Deadeye.'" She muttered angrily as Gladio said ahead of her.

"It's weak on the right; no eye and no horn."

"We'll stay in range until we can exploit its blind spot." Ignis said tactfully and Kara groaned.

"Why is nothing ever easy?"

"I know, right?" Prompto said, Bellona mentally making a note as to how close the two were. It wasn't long after that her phone – thankfully that Cid had called telling them it was fixed not too long after the tombs – went off and it was a message from Noctis.

" _So calling it. You?"_

Bellona smiled as she knew that what her brother meant. _"Yep."_

Bellona put her phone away and hid behind the rocks along with the others and followed the Behemoth back to its lair. They had to sneak through a nearby crevice to enter the ruins that the Behemoth was resting in. When the Behemoth was in the group's sight, it apparently also noticed them and roared.

"Well, so much for stealth." Ignis mumbled behind them, and Iris rolled her eyes.

"Ignis, we have Bellona and Noctis here; stealth wasn't even an option." She indicated to where the twins had been standing for blue lights to be left in their place. "My point exactly." She grumbled.

Bellona summoned her katana, Medusa, and warp-striked harshly at the Behemoth's front left leg; it's break heard through the echoing of the ruins. She smirked but was unaware that she was not out of the Behemoth's range; it throwing her into a wall with its right paw and she crumpled against the ground.

"Bellona!" Noct yelled in fear.

Kara stared in horror as anger took hold and she summoned her bow, showering the Behemoth with arrows as the Amicitia siblings ran over and moved Bellona somewhere safe.

"Kara," Ignis said with his eyes focused on the battle, throwing daggers occasionally when Noct needed it. "The barrels."

Kara followed the strategist's gaze and nodded, understanding his plan. She pulled a fire arrow out of her quiver, it lighting as soon as it left the quiver, and she knocked it and pulled it back. She held it in that position, following the Behemoth as it wandered around trying to hit the constantly phasing Noctis. She smirked when she saw an opening appear and quickly yelled, "Noct! Move!"

The prince turned around quickly to see the archer aimed at the barrel, just a tad away from the Behemoth. He instantly point-warped to the nearby tower and held on as Kara let the arrow fly and lit hit the barrel; an explosion in its wake and the Behemoth's roar echoed the area.

The group cheered at the explosion, unaware of the awaking princess, as the Behemoth roared once more before turning the direction of the female blonde and advisor. Noctis was the first to notice the movement, but he was exhausted from his hanging with his point warp.

"Ignis! Kara! Get out of there!"

Neither verbally responded and just turned to run the opposite direction and up to higher ground, where Gladio, Iris, and Prompto were waiting. Prompto shot his gun at the Behemoth but it did not seem phased.

Bellona's eyes widened as she jumped up and quickly summoned her bow and grabbed the arrow she had saved for a special occasion: Stopcast Unicast II with the highest potency possible. It took her awhile to get the ingredients needed for the arrow, but she was not upset in using it now. She quickly aimed, her watching the speed of the Behemoth and its distance as she did, and aimed a bit in front of the monster and released the arrow.

With the distance, the force of the release, and the distance of the Behemoth, the arrow landing directly under the Behemoth and a blizzard appeared quickly – which she thought was ironic since it was also a Stopcast – quickly followed by lightning and a fire explosion to end it as the Behemoth fell to the ground dead.

As the six approached the dead Behemoth, Bellona desummoned her bow and ran to the group. "Everyone okay?"

IT was then that the six seemed to notice her. "Yes, thank you, Highness." Ignis bowed formally and Bellona resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Noctis gave her a playful slap of the back.

"Nice shot, Belle!"

"Yeah!" Kara agreed before a frown appeared on her face. "Too bad you had to use the Stopcast though; you had been working on that one a while."

She shrugged. "Eh, it was worth it." She turned to the exit and said. "Come on, let's head back. Don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and it looks like I'm going to be healing soon." She looked around to the injuries and no one argued as the seven exited the ruins and headed back to the Chocobo Post.

As they walked back, Iris spoke up, curious. "Oh, yeah. Belle, Kara, did you guys ever name your compound bows?"

Prompto tilted his head in confusion as Noct explained, "It's something that they do. Bellona was the one who started it; says when you choose it as yours, you should name it to claim it. We just roll with it." He ended with a shrug.

"You're one to talk. You did it too when you were younger." She shot back. "Besides, even Cor does it."

No one spoke up a response at the mention of the Marshal. After an awkward bit of silence, Iris sang. "Sooo, names?"

It was clear the two girls were in thought until Kara spoke up. "I know mine."

The others looked at the blonde archer as she smiled sheepishly from the attention. "Clemency."

A few moments before Prompto chirped. "I like it!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Followed the Latin naming of Belle, eh Kara?" Noctis grinned, "Well, what's it mean?"

"'Gentle and merciful'." She answered, "Because while arrows can show mercy we all know that I'm also gentle usually anyways."

"No argument there." Gladio smirked, as Ignis remained silent, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you're really sweet and kind." Prompto said before eyes widening and chuckled nervously.

Noctis internally groaned but decided to get the attention off the gunner. "So, Belle, yours?"

She looked at the ground in thought before saying confidently, "Alecto." She looked her brother in the eyes, her own showing kindness. "It means 'unceasing'."

"That is definitely you in a nutshell." Her brother commented, shoving her playfully. "Come on, last on to the post is a chocobo butt!" and he began warping off as Prompto whined.

"No fair, Noct!"

Bellona scoffed at her brother's actions before turning and looking behind her, watching the wildlife behind her.

"Belle?" Kara worriedly asked her, appearing beside her.

"I thought…" she relaxed, "I guess it was nothing. Come on, let's –" she cut herself off.

"Belle?" Kara called again, but Bellona didn't respond as she looked into one bush, bigger than the others around it. She would've ignored the bush…

Except for the glowing red eyes watching her.

"Kar." She muttered quietly, "Run. Now."

Confusion passed the other's features as Bellona snapped. "Now!" she summoned Alecto and shot an arrow at the bush; the arrow making the sound of it hitting metal. She glanced back to see Kara running back to the Post, most likely to get the others, as she grunted in pain as her right shoulder erupted in pain, then her left leg. As she fell to the ground, she glanced at the points of pain to see what was clearly bullet holes. She looked up, only to have pain erupted in her head once more and blackness filled her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel like I'm just being cruel to Bellona, but she wants to be tough so there are consequences. Do you guys enjoy me naming the weapons and giving a description or should I stop? Let me know what you think please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Can you guys guess just what couples I have planned? Or what you would like to see? Keep in mind...I do have a crossover sequel planned for this so I might do more couples there. Let me know what you think please!

Bellona turned to the door at the sound of the door opening. She woke to find herself in a room that seemed familiar with design, but she couldn't place it. Her eyes widened at the figure that entered the room.

"Ravus."

The Tenbraen prince didn't respond as he locked the door. It was then that he turned to her speaking quickly. "We do not have much time."

"Time for what?"

He didn't answer only continued with what he was saying. "I apologize about the kidnapping but Gentiana explained we had to activate them now."

"Wha- Wait, Gentiana?"

"Something is coming; after both you and Noctis. You are the only one that can hold them back as my sister is awakening the Six, as much as I hate it." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Help her if you can, you can get rid of the scourge just like her."

"Scourge?"

His eyebrows creased. "Wait, do you really not know?"

"The King kept it from his children for them to have a normal life until destiny took its hold." Gentiana's voice approached as the Messenger stood beside the two with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened as she spoke her next sentence. "I will be with the children – filling them in where it is in my power." She turned to Ravus. "For now, the princess must be returned, for the Darkness has noticed her presence here."

Ravus blinked as he grabbed Bellona's arm quickly, her tensing and going defensive. "I'm not going to harm you; I'm trying to protect you. Come with me."

She glanced to the female Messenger, who nodded as her eyes were closed once more. Bellona sighed and nodded to the prince. She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on his face as he began to lead her down the halls of what was clearly an Imperial base. He snuck her past the guards and out of the base to a nearby area of bushes and a red metallic barrier that covered a few hundred feet and about 200 feet from the outer fencing. He pulled her around and she blinked in shock at the red chocobo behind it, almost the same color as the metal.

He pulled her up to it and said, "Hop on. This is as far as I can take you. I currently have blockades set up on the edges of Duscae as Gentiana is currently leading Noctis to meet the Stormsender."

Bellona blinked. "Ramuh?"

He nodded. "And he is going to need your help. Gentiana will guide you to them." She nodded and climbed on the chocobo, it softly "kwehed" in acknowledgement and shifted slightly as she muttered, "Well, looks like I'll have plenty of time to learn how to ride one of these."

Ravus smiled. "Indeed." He stepped away from the two and sincerely said. "Good luck."

"You too." She made the chocobo start trotting before quickly stopping once more and said. "Oh, and Ravus? Thank you."

He nodded and then walked back into the base as Bellona rode her chocobo away from it. She rode her chocobo for a bit until Gentiana's voice rang in her head. _'The King and his friends head toward Fociaugh, the eastern hollow. Tread with caution, Althaea, for foreign hordes fear the True King's ascension.'_

Bellona blinked as she processed what the Messenger said. She stopped her chocobo and looked toward the direction of the hollow, remembering it was not far from the Chocobo Post. After learning to turn the chocobo she kicked it, it taking off in a sprint.

Still so far away, as she rode a thought came to her mind and she glanced down to the chocobo. "You don't have a name do you."

It "kwehed" in response and Bellona put her left hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm, how about Rosie?"

A happy "kweh" was her response and the princess smiled. "Rosie it is. Now come on, we need to get to my brother and make sure he's not making a mess."

Before long, she found herself in front of a large broken rock and a tunnel behind it. Rosie refusing to go any further, the princess climbed off and said to her smiling. "Thanks for the ride. Hope we meet again."

The chocobo bristled its feather happily in response. The princess sighed and crept into the tunnel, watching for any signs of danger. She walked a while and found nothing.

"Bro's been here alright." She muttered as she crawled through yet another small crevice as voices entered her ears; the first being a scream of fear.

"Prompto!" she heard Noct call,

"What happened?!" Ignis' voice came, fear and confusion slightly in his voice. Bellona blinked and found herself running as the sound of running footsteps also filled her ears.

"Over there!" Iris called,

"Prompto, are you okay?!" Kara called worriedly.

"No, I'm not okay!" the gunner's voice came to her ears, a lot quieter she noticed, with panic filled in his voice. "And why did it have to be a snake?!"

"Hang on! We're on our way!" Gladio yelled and the footsteps were echoing louder as the princess realized then that she had slowed down in listening to the conversation.

' _Do not fall into their sight just yet. Stay hidden but deliver help.'_ Gentiana's calm voice told her as the princess' face contorted in confusion, but she didn't argue as she summoned Alecto as she came to a crossroads; the left being small and just an opening – but it's where Prompto's voice was coming from. She peeked through to find the blonde gunner running up the path – most likely to the others – as daemons chased the gunner.

She summoned Alecto and aimed a Venomcast at the daemons – mainly Imps – and released. The toxic gas released just as Prompto escaped it's ranged, him and the others too focused on the fight to notice. She crept back around to the other pathway and cursed silently as Kara stood right outside the tunnel. Her aiming at the daemons from afar.

" _So much for that."_ She thought bitterly.

In what she decided was pure luck, she heard her brother call. "Kara! Headshot!"

The princess' body showed relief since she knew Kara had to get much closer for Headshot for her to make sure she hits precise. When the blonder archer was gone, the princess aimed away from the blonde archer toward Prompto and Ignis, both who were struggling with Mindflayers; the two trying to avoid the tentacles the enemies had. She wanted to use a Thundera arrow, knowing that Mindflayers were weak to thunder but couldn't risk bringing notice to herself so she grabbed a normal arrow. Her eyes widened her quickly pulling back the arrow when one almost grabbed Ignis from behind. She steadied her breathing and released the arrow. It flew through the air and hit the Mindflayer's head; it smashing through the jelly-like skull into one of the stone pillars. The daemon disappeared as soon as it impacted; its body fading.

She smiled at her hit as Ignis turned around and looked at the arrow. She tensed and quickly moved back into the tunnel into the darkness as she realized that the advisor would turn to the direction it came from. She could feel his eyes on the tunnel; until Prompto brought him out of it.

"Ignis?"

"Apologies." He replied, joining back into the fray.

The princess let of a sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps receding. Her muscles relaxed, her unaware that they had tensed.

She let Alecto disappear as she quietly followed the group and confusion appeared on her face at Prompto's scream. "SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!"

Her head tilted and then straightened as she saw what he had yelled for and the princess immediately ducked behind a nearby stone wall. She had noticed Ignis' eyes darting around, him scanning the area…

What she didn't expect is for him to look directly at her out of the corners of his eyes.

Realization dawned on her face. _'He already knew… you really do notice everything, don't you Ignis?'_

Her eyes darted back to the situation the group was dealing with: a giant daemon snake. _Naga_ , the back of her mind told her. She watched ask Ignis almost immediately activated Libra; no doubt for her. She summoned Alecto once more and watched the group, ready to pitch in if needed.

What she didn't expect however, was for them to actually have trouble… and them being turned into toads.

All except for Prompto, who the daemon was approaching at a quick speed. Prompto yelped in fright and summoned his gun. He tried to steady his shaking hand as the Naga spoke is a slithery voice. _"My… baby…"_

"S-stay away from me!" he stuttered as Bellona sighed in disbelief.

She traded Alecto quickly for Nox; throwing the sword directly into the Naga's open back as Prompto had moved to a straight line in front of the princess. She warped straight to it as she ripped it out quickly with her left hand as she summoned Lux into her right hand and boosted herself in the air and claiming down slamming the two swords into the Naga; it screaming at impact at first but was dead by the force of hitting the ground. Her theory was proved at the green frog appearing out of the corners of her eyes, meaning that her friends were transforming back.

She removed her swords from the daemon's head and made them disappear. She got off the dead carcass, it soon disappearing also.

An uneasy silence occurred except for her and Prompto's heaving breathing. Noctis was the one to break the silence.

"Where… the _hell_ have you been? Kara came running saying that you were fighting a MT but we when got to the location there was no kind of struggle and you were nowhere in sight. So, where have you been, Belle?" The anger in his voice turned to emotional and cracking. She sighed at the sight of her brother's state.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. _I_ still don't believe it."

"Try us." Gladio said, scowl on his face.

"I can't." She took a deep breath. "I would, but Gentiana made it clear for me not too. Not until I'm sure."

She could see the shock and confusion on all their faces and she brushed forward. "Come on. You've got a god's blessing to receive Noct."

"Wait, you already knew why we were here?" Iris asked with a tilted head as the group continued down the hall where electricity filled the atmosphere more and more.

She nodded. "How did you think I found you in the first place? Gentiana led me here."

Noctis walked toward a white tree-like stalk that got Bellona's attention and shut her up as Ignis spoke. "The last runestone."

"There were two more before this." Kara whispered in her ear at the princess' confusion as it left her and nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Noctis mumbled as he raised his right hand and lightning immediately hit the runestone and seemed to circle around Noctis as well as magically blue specks and all disappeared as soon as it appeared. He turned back around his eyes red, which shocked Bellona, and she watched as they turned back to their blue.

Noctis also had a shocked face as he said. "Bellona, your eyes. They're gold again."

"What?" she said blinking and Noctis watched as they turned back blue.

Ok, that's just weird." Prompto commented as they saw both twins' eyes change. "Is changing eye color a family thing?" Ignis nodded.

"No, but I say we continue our chat outside to the cars and then head back to Lestallum," he advised the group, leaving a confused Bellona as they walked.

"That's right. You weren't there; forgot, sorry." Prompto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well basically, Noctis had heard rumor of Lady Lunafreya being in Lestallum so we went to check and when we were there we met Jared and Talcott – they're part of a family that serves the Amicitias – and we ended up going after a Royal Arm behind a waterfall. We went back to Lestallum to tell Talcott the news only for Noct to be hit with headaches again."

"Then, after a quick conversation we decided to go look at the Disc, since he said that's what he kept seeing, and we met this dude named 'Ardyn' who helped us get into the Disc. Only we found out after we met with Titan and Noct received his blessing-

"- And Noct got another Royal Arm there-" Kara interjected,

"-Right, and that he was actually the Imperial Chancellor. Hm, did I forget anything?"

"Uh, yeah. One important thing too, Prompto. Both cars are at this region's Imperial base." Kara said, with annoyance in her voice at that the whole group forgot.

Bellona felt her blood turned cold as she heard the word 'Imperial base,' but she refused to show it and continued to listen to the group.

"So when are we going to retrieve them?" Ignis questioned,

"I'd say now." Noctis responded and Bellona swallowed nervously.

She watched as her brother pulled out a whistle and blew it. Seconds later, chocobos ran up – including Rosie – which shocked her.

She noticed though that they were also shocked at the appearance of Rosie. The red chocobo "kwehed" and ran up to the princess happily. She reached out and petted her.

"Well, hello again." She said with a little laugh.

"Sis, you know this chocobo?"

She nodded in response to her brother's question and got on Rosie, her bristling her feathers happily. Seeing Rosie calmed her down, for the moment at least, and she waited for the others to mount their chocobos.

"So, Ignis. Where is this base?" she asked the advisor, who responded a few moments later.

"About a mile west of here." And her stomach dropped.

"Afraid you would say that." She said gloomily, unaware that she had spoken aloud.

"Bellona?" Noct questioned, using her real name which meant the gravity of the situation.

She looked to the ground before saying after a few moments of silence. "I can get you in unnoticed."

She could feel the others looking at each other and then back at her. "If we're going, we need to go now to be there by nightfall." Without waiting for an answer, she turned away from the group towards the base and sprinted for it.

* * *

Bellona led the seven into the base, Noctis warp-killing any Imperials in the way while Bellona remained hidden in the darkness. She could tell Ignis kept looking at her and trying to decipher just why she was acting that way.

The seven continued as the others cheered at the sight of the two cars and their conditions. Bellona stayed back as a Magitek armor appeared as Ignis said. "New plan, we clear a path for the Regalia."

"No more stealth?" Noctis questioned.

"Our cover's blown. Go to town."

"Yes, sir!" Kara and Prompto chirped together.

The group started running forward to destroy the Magitek generator that was strengthening in the middle of the base as the advisor hung back and said. "There's no one around, Highness."

She blinked and walked nervously into the light up to the advisor. "I've noticed how you've been acting. This isn't just because of what happened at the base at Leide, is it?"

She nodded in response, taking a breath in gathering confidence. "You've probably already figured it out but I've been here before."

Now it was the advisor's turn to nod as she continued. "I learned some stuff here that I don't know how to react to – as I still don't know, but all I know is I can't summon the Royal Arms anymore." She didn't want to mention her talk with Ravus and Gentiana just yet and she could tell the advisor was studying her face to see if she was lying. He sighed.

"Whatever it is you're not telling, know we will not hold it against you and you can tell us when you're ready."

She smiled in gratitude as the advisor continued. "Let's catch up to the others."

A bright light grabbed the two's attention as the magical blue specs appeared again and the two watched in shock as the god Ramuh appeared in the sky and picked up their friends and slammed his staff down, lightning erupting from the ended.

"Whoa." She breathed in awe as Ignis just stared at her and not at the sight before them. "Seriously? That isn't grabbing your attention?"

"No, it is. Just as much as you because your eyes are gold once again."

"What?" now she looked at him with shock on her face.

"Are you sure you don't know what is occurring?"

"No, but please, don't tell the others about this one until I'm sure."

A pause occurred but the advisor nodded. "I promise."

"There you two are!" Iris' voice came as the others approached.

"Had us worried for a second there." Gladio commented as Prompto and Kara practically exploded.

"Did you see that?!"

"That. Was. Hardcore!"

Bellona couldn't help but laugh at the two blondes and nodded. "Can we get the cars and get out of here?"

"Already gone." Noct's voice came from behind her and she ran after him.

"Really?"

"What? I want out of here just as much as you." He shrugged as the others arrived and they looked the cars over to check their conditions as Prompto spoke up nervously.

"Uh, guys?"

The group turned see a familiar face to Bellona and she was glad she was hidden behind the others.

"Long has it been Noctis."

"Ravus." Her brother growled out in response as the white-haired commander walked up to him. He pulled out his sword and held its tip at his neck.

"You receive the Storm's blessing… yet you know nothing of the consequences."

Bellona was shocked to hear her brother growl. "Awful weird coming from you. Serving the Imperials to hunt down Luna!"

The commander's eyes widened slightly before he returned the tone. "I do not serve. I command!" He raised his sword for Gladio to stand in front of him and the Tenebraen prince halted.

"The King's Shield." He said as if jut noticing his presence.

"Damn, right." Gladio took a step forward with his back straightened and fists clenched; yet Ravus' expression stayed the same.

"A weak shield protects naught." Bellona's eyes widened as her brought down his sword as Gladio's appeared in his hands to block it. Gladio held off the other sword for a few moments before being slammed into the Regalia's side.

"Gladio!" Noctis called as Bellona's hands flew to her mouth and she rushed to the fallen Shield's side to where Ravus noticed her and he stiffened. The commander barely registered the other twin standing in front of the two with an angered expression. "You wanna go? Let's go." He growled as he summoned his arsenal; which Bellona blinked at in surprise before turning his attention back to the Shield. Concentrating, she could feel her eyes glowing this time as the power circulated to her hands as she held them on Gladio's chest. The glow brightened for a second before the Shield sat up groaning.

Bellona fell back exhausted as she was unaware of what was playing out in front of her as a new male voice entered her hearing.

"I'd say that's enough."

The group and the commander looked to the approaching man as she noticed Kara and Iris had stepped in front of her as Gladio had stood back up and was at Noctis' side.

"Not you again." Noctis growled as the man approached and she felt like everything around her was distant.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Majesty." He bowed his head and tipped his hat. "But, don't worry. I'm here to help."

Gladio's eyes narrowed. "And just how and why should we believe that?"

"By taking the army away." He looked to the commander who had sheathed his sword at the man's appearance. "After all, we have our own deity waiting for us in Altissia. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you, dear."

Everyone tensed as Bellona's blood went cold and body went unresponsive as the man turned to her. "I hope you do forgive me. Our meeting at Galdin wasn't very civil, nor how I wanted to meet the Princess of Lucis." He bowed at her as she remained unmoving.

Noct went more into an attack stance at how he just stared at Bellona; her own body now screaming at the amount of danger coming from him.

No, not danger – Darkness.

He smiled at her as her face turned to horror and fright. "I do hope to see you again soon, Althaea."

All Bellona could do was watch the man walk off; the others unmoving as well as Ravus followed.

"What was that about?" Prompto asked yet Bellona wasn't paying attention.

_Althaea_ , that's what Gentiana had called her…

Just what was going on… better yet, what was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what I'm implying with Bellona?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Had fun writing this, slow at one point but still fun. Let me know what you think please!

After storming the base, the group agreed to rest at a nearby haven from the attack, leaving Bellona time to think while Kara drove. Just like what she was expecting as soon as the campsite had been setup of her brother grabbing her arm.

"Belle, what was that about with Ardyn?"

"I wish I knew." She looked to the ground.

He studied her face for a moment. "Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

She looked at her brother, disbelief all on her face. "Excuse me?"

He paused. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Really? Because that is sure what was implied." She knew the others were watching but she didn't care; she was too focused on her brother.

She watched as he took a big breath and sighed. "I'm just worried for you, Belle. Ardyn's no joke and he knew you – what was that about anyways? I saw how you froze up."

Her bottom lip began shaking slightly. "I wish I knew so I could tell you; but I don't. Just like I don't know why Ravus made sure he was the one to activate my powers and just like how he snuck me off the base when they recaptured me!"

She froze when she realized she said it out loud before turning to the others and chuckled sheepishly while all the others' face showed various levels of disbelief.

"Ravus… snuck you off the base?" Noct whispered after a few moments and she nodded in response.

"So that's why you tried to stay hidden." Iris spoke up, "You were hoping he wouldn't see you."

"I just wish I had done a better job." She sighed sadly as Gladio said,

"If you had done a better job, I would be in a lot worse condition right now. So, thank you for being your stubborn self and helping me." A smile was on his face as Prompto joked.

"Wait, What? Gladio actually thanked someone!?" Gladio immediately scowled.

"Prompto, you ruined the moment." Kara half-complained, half-joked.

"That's not it, is it? There's more." Noct said to her quieter since the others were distracted.

"Yes, but I can't say anything until I know for sure – although it looks like Ardyn may know. Gentiana asked that of me."

"Gentiana, too?"

"Yes, she was there with Ravus and alerted him when someone was coming so he could get me out before it was too late. Ravus did tell me that I can heal like Luna with something called the 'scourge.' He seemed surprised when I didn't know what it was, but Gentiana said it was because Dad wanted us to have a normal life for as long as we could." She paused as tears formed in her eyes. "Noct, all these years… we've been left in the dark and it's about us."

He put her hands on her shoulders and brought her into a hug. "We'll figure this out. Together."

She wanted to believe that; more than anything, but for some reason she just knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She told him as something crossed her mind from her conversation with Ardyn.

"Not alone you're not." Was the immediate reply from Iris, Kara, and Noct.

She looked to Ignis and was surprised when the advisor had already spoke up with. "She won't be going alone because I'm going with her. I've needed a walk for myself for a while now."

Noct looked suspiciously between then too but then said. "Fine. Go."

* * *

"Thank you, Ignis." She told him when they were far enough away from the camp.

"Not a problem. I could see it in your face that there was something wrong. Was is it, Highness?"

"I want to test a theory from when I had encountered Ardyn; but to do so, I'll need to get near a daemon – preferably a stronger one."

"That's why you wanted to go alone; so, no one would get hurt."

"And so they wouldn't ask questions; but you've seen my eyes glowing more than the others and I could really use your smart mind for this."

Before the advisor could reply, a roar echoed in the area. Ignis summoned his daggers as Bellona summed Nox and Lux as he said. "Looks like you get your chance, Belle."

She blinked that he used her nickname. When he didn't call her by the titles, he would always just call her by her real name; but she pushed that aside for now. The two watched as a daemon came forth from the ground, inches away from them.

Bellona narrowed her eyes as she went into a defensive stance as she waited to see what exactly she was sensing. What she didn't expect was the pain that went shooting through her body when the Iron Giant had completely risen in front of them.

She gasped hard from the pain as she fell to one knee and she noticed how it felt like the inside of her body was on fire. Ignis glanced between the two and his eyes widened behind his glasses as Bellona's body had a golden outline and the Giant was moving away like it burned; almost as if it was like…

"Sunlight." He muttered under his breath as he looked to see the princess' eyes once more golden. He grabbed the princess and pulled her away from the range of the Giant; it disappearing since its prey had vanished and he looked at her carefully.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'll live." The pain was filled in her voice.

"That doesn't answer my question. How do you feel?" He decided to reword it and the princess chuckled.

"That there's a fire burning throughout the inside of my body." Ignis hummed in thought.

"Highness, do you know what happened when you fell?"

She shook her head. "It was as if the repelled the daemon; almost as if you were sunlight."

"Huh, that would explain why I'm so drained." She spoke, her words getting more slurred as she continued. The advisor's sharp reflexes grabbed the princess before she hit the ground; her body passing out from exhaustion.

"Great. More questions in need of answers." He sighed as he picked the princess back up in his arms and carried her back to camp. Of course, it would be Noct on watch and him meeting the two halfway and taking her from Ignis' grip.

"What happened?"

"She's fine. She's just exhausted." He said, fatigue now hitting him as well.

"Why is she exhausted? Ignis, what did you two do?"

"We encountered a daemon." At the sound of the others protests, he continued. "I know you have, questions, and I will answer what I can but when I'm rested." He said, taking his leave to also get some sleep as Noct laid Bellona down carefully, who stirred slightly at the movement.

"Why did all of this have to happen to us?" he whispered to the air.

"It was preordained. Just like life and death."

Noctis looked over to the softly smiling Messenger who continued. "Oh, King, the Oracle awaits at the Walls of Waters. There, there is answers for both of your callings." The Messenger looked at the sleeping form of the princess. "Head to Caem. There is a boat there prepared to take you to the destination. The older mechanic is there as we speak waiting."

"W-Why? Why are you suddenly doing all this when all've you been doing so far is give us riddles, Gentiana?"

She looked back to the prince and opened her eyes, urgency showing in them. "Althaea. She must get to the Walls of Water to assist the Oracle. Hurry hence."

The prince had looked to his sister and looked back up to the Messenger to find her gone. Waking the others and quickly packing, Noctis laid Bellona down in the back of the Regina and he drove the Regalia as Ignis rested in the back as the group drove to Caem.

* * *

Bellona awoke to the sound of waves. Vaguely she heard voices over it, but couldn't tell what was being said. All she knew what the ache that her head screamed, as well as her body, but disappeared by the time she sat up.

She looked around quietly to see that she was laying on a couch on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Her vision clear, she looked to see the boys and her friends talking to each other, the group split up on separate sides of the boat. She watched quietly as they continued to talk. She listened as they had small talk about how Prompto was complaining about arrival, which confused her. Where were they going?

Kara turned to her and her face brightened. "You're awake!" She rushed over to the princess as the others turned to the two and Noctis also ran over.

She nodded and then spoke hoarsely, "W-where?"

Noctis turned to the advisor. "Ignis, where's that bottle of water?" The advisor quickly gave it to the prince, who unscrewed it, and placed it in his sister's shaking hand. "Drink some of this, then try to talk."

The princess hesitated before doing as instructed and cough slightly from her throat being dry. "Where are we?"

"We're almost to Altissia." Gladio told her,

"Altissia?!" she gasped and then looked to Ignis. "How long have I been out?!"

Noct got her attention and his body had visibly softened. "Calm down. It's only been 12 hours. Gentiana had prepared all this and Cid is driving the boat."

"And not to mention Noct is going to get to see Luna." Prompto chirped with a smile on his face and the said prince tried to hide his blush. Bellona couldn't stop her laughed, and it seemed to make all the others happy.

"Highnesses." Cid called, "We've arrived."

Kara helping her up and supporting her, the twins moved up to controls and Bellona couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the entrance to Altissia. "Kara, Prompto. Please tell me you're both getting pictures." "On it!" the gunner chirped as the other glanced around nervously as Noct chuckled said.

"Here, I'll take her. Go ahead and take the pics."

She grumbled. "I am fine to stand on my own." She pushed her brother off and stood still, hiding the quick dizzy spell, as the others watched her carefully.

The group quickly decided after going through security to go to the restraint, Maagho, in search for one of Cid's old friends.

The group took the gondolas to the floating restraint after exploring the city to find its location and upon docking a man greeted them from behind the bar. "Welcome, Cid told me you all were coming. My, you've grown little prince, you too princess, then again; you two were only babes at the time. Weskham Armaugh, at your service."

Bellona smiled as she pushed her hair behind her ear. She had taken it down on the boat since there was so many stray hairs out and became tangled. She nodded her head sweetly. "Hi." Her voice cracked slightly and Weskham frowned as Noct put his hand on her shoulder and explained. "She's fine. She just recovering from something." The man nodded as he spread hi hand to the bar, offering them to sit down.

The girls took the invite, Bellona sitting in the middle and Noct stood behind her, and the man continued. "I'm sure you have many questions. I'll answer what I can."

Noct stiffened. "This country is a part of the Empire, correct?"

"Indeed, though you shouldn't worry too much for they rarely make an occurrence. Though the high Commander appearing a few days has caused a racket."

"Ravus." The twins muttered, tones opposite: one annoyed, the other worried.

Noct recovered after a few moments and asked. "Is it true that the Oracle is going to make a speech?" Bellona tilted her head, not having her this as Weskham answered.

"I assume so, as it has been said through every radio station. Any other questions?"

The twins looked at each other then to their friends. "I think we're good." They ended up saying simultaneously. The man nodded and the two watched as he attention moved to the right and he smiled.

"My dear, Camelia. It's been a while."

Bellona turned, quickly pushing her falling hair out of her face, to see a blonde-haired woman in a business suit approached. She positioned her body to face the bar and she spoke to the man.

"I heard about your 'distinguished guests'." She turned to look throughout the group, her eyes landing on the twins. "I won't take your time, but if you have a chance to talk; come to my estate."

The group watched her leave as the twins looked to each other in confusion. Weskham sighed. "Sorry about her. She can be a hard head. You all look tired so why don't you go to the Leville and rest for the night?"

Taking the man's advice, the group wished the man farewell, him asking for them to come back and visit and the group soon arrived at the gondola station right outside the Leville.

The twins stopped in shock as they entered the Leville to find a familiar Messenger and Umbra standing there.

"Umbra." Noct called as Bellona breathed. "Gentiana."

The black-haired Messenger's mouth formed into a small smile. "The Secretary has limited the Oracle's presence to the public; but she has agreed for the princess to see her."

"Wait, Luna?" Noct gasped, as Bellona's face showed confusion.

"She wants to see me? Noct's the one she was supposed to marry."

The Messenger turned her face to her and said softly. "The Oracle wishes to see you, Althaea. We must make haste."

Bellona blinked and looked at Noct who nodded. "Go. We'll be here when you'll get back. We have to prepare to talk to the Secretary anyways."

She smiled and hugged her brother quickly. She turned to find Umbra gone with Gentiana waiting outside the Leville. Silently, she followed the Messenger down the streets of Altissia.

* * *

She opened the door to the room that the guards had directed her to. The Secretary had hidden her well within the city. The first thing she saw was the back of a pulled up, braided, blonde-haired head. She shut the door behind her and then she watched as the familiar white dress was in her vision as the other turned around to face her. It was silent.

"Luna." She breathed out; the other smiling in return.

"Bellona." She moved forward and the two hugged, her saying with laughter in between. "Your accent hasn't changed I see."

Now it was the blonde's turn to laugh. "Just like how your personality hasn't changed."

Bellona's face fell in remembrance in what she was here for. "Luna… what's going on with me?"

The Oracle sighed. "It might be best if you sit down. We might be here a while." She gestured to the other chair across from where she had been sitting. When they had both sat, she continued. "I do not know much that I can tell you; most you have to figure out yourself but I will help in any way I can."

She scoffed. "Where do I even begin?" The question was more directed to herself then the Oracle. "I guess the best way to start is if you always knew, why did you not tell me?"

The Oracle look to her lap. "The King had requested that you and Noctis did not know until it was time for your destinies to be completed."

"Yet you told me about Noctis years ago." She stated with a frown.

"King Regis agreed that it was time you knew when I told you from how much you were protecting him." She paused, "Thank you for that, by the way."

"I'm going to protect my brother any way I can. Why did you have to activate my powers now? And just what are they?"

She paused, her face unsure. "Frankly, I don't know the complete basis that you can do; but I'm sure Gentiana told her how you can heal like me."

She nodded. "Ever since my talk with Ravus, I did research and now know what it is we exactly heal." Her eyes traced to the ground. "My sense for danger; is that part of the abilities?"

Luna's mouth turned into a thin line. "Partially. You are able to sense the darkness of the scourge from the powers but also since your attack, you developed it yourself. Your powers of healing though go just beyond the scourge; your body is proof." The princess looked down at her scars as Luna continued. "You can heal wounds that eve I cannot. The gods have blessed you with this."

She straightened in her chair. "I'm sure you know why we are all here."

"To awaken Leviathan." The Oracle nodded.

"Yes, that is why Noctis and I are here. You, however, you are here to understand your powers. Here is where you will get the information to what your purpose is in aiding Noctis and the people."

The princess' face held shock as the Oracle sighed when a knock occurred on the door. "I'm afraid we are out of time. I know this has left you with many questions and I apologize, but please, you and Noctis take care of each other."

She frowned. "You're saying this like you won't be there. You will be there, right Luna?"

The Oracle could only look at the floor as tears formed in the other's eyes and hugged her tightly. "Please do not tell Noctis." Luna's own voice was breaking. "Please."

"I won't. I promise." With that, the princess was ushered out of the room and she walked back through the streets of Altissia back to the Leville.

* * *

Bellona found herself staring at the ceiling in thought of her conversation with Luna and her past incidents. She traced some of her scars with her left index finger and sighed softly. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing as she began to think about her encounter with the daemon. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock as she sat up and looked at her body.

She couldn't believe it. Ignis was right; she looked at the golden aura surrounding her in amazement. She heard some stirring beside her and soon heard Kara's voice.

"Belle? Don't you know what time it is?" She looked to Kara to see her sitting up and rubbed her eyes sleepily but was wide-awake when she saw her glowing friend. "What? Iris! Wake up!"

Bellona couldn't stop the blonde in time as she had nudged the younger Amicitia awake. "What?" she groaned.

"Sorry, Iris. She woke you up before I could stop her." The princess apologized as her Shield also stared at her.

"How'd you do that?" she finally asked and Bellona shrugged.

"I had thought about something when I was encountering the daemon and this happened." As soon as she finished her sentence the aura faded.

"Whoa." Kara breathed as Bellona only groaned.

"More questions and no answers." She put her head in her hands as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes in thought, only for them to snap open. "Wait a minute…" she muttered before jumping up and said, "I need something to write on and with."

The other two girls looked at her dazed but helped get her what she needed and stood on each side of her as she wrote down names and phrases as they entered her head.

_Althaea – what Gentiana called her and is a word for "healing"_

_Scourge – parasite that devours daylight to soon be eternal night_

_Oracle – able to commune with the Six and heal the scourge by taking it._

_Luna said that I can do even more than she can…_ her eyes widened in remembrance. _Ardyn is where I first felt the darkness and he called me exactly the same thing as Gentiana…_

She read over her notes as possibilities ran through her head. The she remembered from what Cor had said to the two of them in the Tomb.

' _The power of Kings… it is your birthright to claim it…'_

And what Luna had told her and Noctis so long ago when we asked about the Chosen King and Oracle.

' _To aid the King is the Oracle's calling.'_ She had said.

Bellona's eyes widened as she put down the paper and pen. She stood and walked to the middle of the room, ignoring the calls of her friends at the moment. She had to know if her hypothesis was true. She held out her right hand and summoned the weapon on her mind. One, like the Royal Arms, can only be used by that sole role until given to the King. She stared at the weapon in her hand.

The Trident of the Oracle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today because once I started writing this chapter, I couldn't stop. A lot does happen, but please tell me what you think! I worked really hard on this.

The three girls just stared at the weapon in Bellona's hands. Seeming to get out of shock, the princess dismissed the trident, the others coming out of their trance too.

"Y-You just summoned the Trident of the Oracle." Kara stammered.

"Yep."

"H-How?" Confusion was written over both of their faces although Iris was silent.

"The princess has realized her purpose." Gentiana spoke as she appeared in the three girls' view.

She looked at the Messenger and said, "You've been trying to lead me to this."

The Messenger smiled. "Some paths are not always clear as there are many twists but eventually you would find the path."

"You and your weird riddle talking." Kara muttered as Bellona elbowed her softly. "Sorry."

"What I want to know is why you – and Ardyn – called me Althaea."

Gentiana's mouth twitched. "Just as the Crystal named the Chosen, the gods named you Althaea." She paused as the girls gasped as they tried to quiet themselves down to listen. "The King decided to name you as you are now princess to hide you from the Darkness. Although, he found you anyways."

"He?" Iris muttered as Bellona's eyes narrowed.

"Ardyn."

The Messenger did not respond to her comment, and reverted the topic back to the original. "Althaea, you must learn how to use the powers of healing, as well as the others, to aid the people and the King."

"Others?" her friends questioned looking to Bellona.

"She means the power of Kings… and the power of the Oracles. That's how I can summon the trident, can feel the danger – originally it was just the darkness, and heal the scourge from people like Luna can. The only difference between us is sadly, just like the covenants, it's taking her strength and it doesn't affect me and I can heal other injuries too."

She looked to her friends then to Gentiana. "That's why Ardyn is after me, isn't it? He convinced the Emperor to seek me out as bait for Noctis but in reality, I'm a threat to him; since I can repel his darkness and the daemons." The Messenger's silence gave her the answer.

"Tread carefully, Althaea." She said softly and disappeared when the girls looked to each other. They stared at each other for a bit before Bellona broke the silence.

"Well, we definitely have a story for the boys in the morning."

* * *

"Well that explains the golden eyes." Prompto said as he laid back in his chair. Currently the seven were in the boys' hotel room explain the situation from last night.

"And how you repelled the daemon." Ignis stated with his hand on his chin.

Bellona nodded as she sat on the end of one of the beds, Noctis beside her. He watched her carefully. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I will be."

"Honestly, I still don't believe it." Gladio stated with his arms crossed as the others looked at him.

"Seriously, Gladdy?!" Iris said, her trying to keep her cool. "How do you not believe this after everything we've been through?! And why would we lie to you?!"

"I know you wouldn't but I don't believe it due to the fact of that there can only be one Oracle active, or at least the powers at once." He said, as he moved to lean against the wall.

Bellona remained silent before standing up and summoned the trident in her hand. "Don't believe us now?" she asked, devoid of emotion. Gladio stiffened, but did not verbally respond, but Bellona knew it was enough and desummoned the trident.

"So," Prompto started, "if your real name is Althaea-"

"My real name or not, for the last twenty years, my name has been Bellona and it is staying it." She said authoritatively.

No one argued with the princess and Noctis took this as the moment to speak up. "Come on, let's go meet with the Secretary."

* * *

"Thank you for coming." The Secretary greeted the royal twins as they stood in front of her desk in her office.

"It's no problem." Bellona said respectfully. "Thank you for coming to greet us in person." She saw Noctis raise an eyebrow out of the corner of her eye but she ignored it.

"It's the least I could do for royalty." She said, and Bellona got the hint she was imply with her tone.

"You're wondering who is technically ruling." The Secretary nodded and Noct spoke up.

"Seeing as we're twins and with everything that has been going on with the Empire… we've decided that we're both ruling for now until all this is over."

The Secretary nodded at the statement. "Putting the people first, I see."

"About the people, you said you had Luna in your care – which must be true since Bellona saw her – but doesn't she pose a risk to the city?"

"That all depends on you, Highnesses." She paused straightening in her chair. "The King, Queen, and Oracle are all in Altissia… for a wedding or not. This Empire demands we hand the Oracle over to them."

"What?!" the twins gasped and the Secretary continued.

"Whether we do so depends on you. Now I would like to ask some questions of my own."

They nodded for her to continue. "Why does the Oracle seek to awaken the Hydraean?"

Noct wasted no time responding sternly. "She wants to forge a covenant so I can receive Leviathan's blessing."

The Secretary chuckled. "Just the answer I wanted to hear. Tell me," she said facing Noctis. "you know better than most what happened in Lucis with the Archaean. Tell me, what happened."

Noct crossed his arms. "I met Titan and he gave me his power."

The woman smiled. "Just like the legends." She turned to Bellona. "Now before we continue further onto the matter, your Highness, there has been an awful lot of talk about giving you to the Empire; care to tell me why?"

Bellona sighed. She knew the question was coming but she just didn't want it too. "Because the Empire have figured out that I can heal even more than the Oracle can, and while there are other things I can do, that what's making them after me."

"Heal, you say?" she replied, intrigued. "Well then, that could very well change things so, would you like to talk terms?"

The twin nodded and the Secretary stated. "If you wish to hold the rite, you must ensure the safety of my citizens."

"That's fine, but what about damage to the city?" Bellona asked worried and the Secretary stood up and walked to the side of her desk.

"Your concern is appreciated, but my citizens are my top priority; so therefore, yours. Assign three of your own to assist in the evacuation; whom you choose is up to you." She paused. "Oh, and another thing, once the rite has begun; I cannot offer you and further help. You are on your own."

"That's fine." Bellona said, crossing her arms. "We know how to take care of ourselves."

"I've no doubt you can, but I'm sorry I cannot do more. I sure you no though that few armies stand up to an Imperial fleet." She shifted away from the desk and more to the window and looked at the twins. "A fair warning, though I doubt it will come to it, the safety of my citizen's is my first priority, failure to do so will resort in a reckoning to King, Queen, and Oracle. The empire and gods be damned."

Bellona nodded. "We understand. You must do what's best for you people."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad you understand."

Bellona blinked at the voice coming from the door. "Madam, it's time."

The Secretary stiffened. "To be clear, you must aid in the citizen's evacuation before the rite takes place. Do we have a deal?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled. "Alright," Noct said. "let's fight together as allies."

"Allies?" she questioned. "What a vote of confidence… well you can trust us to do our part and keep the Oracle safe."

She moved closer to the two and took Noctis' hand and then Bellona's; shaking each as she said. "I'm glad we had this talk and have a mutual agreement. Good luck."

Soon the group left the estate to prepare for the day of the rite; the twins looking at each other and praying everything will go well.

* * *

Bellona stood crouched on the roof, looking down at the large crowd below and spotted Noct in the crowd. She smiled as she watched him push through the roaring crowd. Her attention drifted to the moving white in the corner of her eye and the crowd erupting in cheers at the cause.

Luna walked up to the podium and clasped her hands together in front of her, doing a quick silent prayer. The Oracle waited for the crowd to quiet before beginning.

"Dear friends, I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak will reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from our world. And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to the darkness. Darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis… A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer."

Bellona's face turned into sadness as she heard her friend's speech, an ache in her heart from their conversation.

She was brought out of her thinking when Luna's voice became stronger. "Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our worldwill be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow. One my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored."

The crowd cheered loudly in response to the Oracle and she bowed speaking before leaving, "Thank you all."

Bellona smiled as her friend turned and left but stiffened and pulled out her phone quickly, calling everyone to be in the call.

"Noct, the Empire's here." She told her brother as she watched the incoming Imperial ships surrounding the courtyard.

"I can see'em." Her brother responded. "You guys just worry about the civilians. Kara, Iris, Belle, and I will worry about them."

"We got them covered." Gladio told them.

"Guys, the ships are coming it fast." She told them sternly as she stayed hidden as the ships approached.

"So it begins…" Prompto's voice trailed as everyone knew what he said was true.

* * *

Bellona sighed as she ran against the roofs of the building as she kept track of her brother. "Got you in sight, bro." she said through the phone as she looked in the distance. She was very glad she braided her hair for this as she watched Luna on the altar. "And the Empire is surrounding the altar."

"Then the rite's already begun?" Iris asked.

"Most likely." Noctis said as he walked down a hallway to have a clear shot to Leviathan. Bellona narrowed her eyes at the incoming MTs to him.

"Time to lend the Hydraean a hand!" Prompto chirped as the twins ended the call and put their phones away. Noctis summoning his Ultima Blade – Cid upgraded many of their weapons before they left Lucis and now the twins were glad they took the time too – as Bellona summoned Alecto. She didn't have Cid do much to her nor Kara's bows when he upgraded them; just increase the force that the bow sent the arrows with and more control to hold the bow knocked longer; not to mention him giving the girls a grappling hook.

As Noctis fought his way through the Imperial solders and MTs that attacked him, Bellona moved along the roofs shooting down any snipers that aimed at her or her brother. The queen tensed when a loud roar entered her ears and looked up to see Leviathan looking down at the altar at Lunafreya. She blinked as at the Empire's ship circling the goddess. She began running to get into her brother's hearing and yelled.

"The Empire has the Hydraean surrounded! Hurry, Noct!"

The twins picked up their pace, Bellona being glad that Cid had given them the hooks as she used it to zip from each building. She ceased her running when Luna's voice rang out.

"Goddess of the Seas, I beseech you; enter into this covenant so the King may reclaim the stone." She watched as the Oracle knelt slightly as she held the trident in her hand.

Leviathan roared in response and sent a wave toward the broken altar but Luna remained un-phased. Bellona blinked as she heard Leviathan speak, surprise but remembering that she also has the power of the Oracles.

" _This wretched pile of bone of flesh, ignorant of that which governs All, comes to requisition the might of a goddess?"_

Bellona scowled as Luna responded defiantly. "I do."

Leviathan roared to the sky and went the altar's pillars barely missing Luna. _"What does a lowly, spherical speck know of All Creation?!"_

Luna flinched from the falling debris but then looked back up at the goddess continuing. "I know what you must know – that the King of Kings is to drive the darkness from our star with the help of the Queen."

In defiance, Leviathan sent strands of water plummeting down on the Oracle, sending her flying back, gripping onto the trident while she coughed water out of her throat. Her once regal white dress was now shredded at her legs and a large bruise was forming on her right shoulder. Bellona's fists balled up white at the sight of her friend. She watched as her friend stood up with the help of her trident as Leviathan spoke.

" _Blasphemous ingrates, all men, quick to forget the ages their goddess stood watch!"_

Luna took steps toward the ends of the altar and toward Leviathan and she spoke confidently. "It is in receiving worship that men offer praise, and in shedding grace that the gods solicit worship."

Bellona smiled at her friend's confidence and glanced down to see her brother watching as well, and quickly taking care of any enemies that ran up to him. Her attention was drawn back to the altar at Leviathan's roar.

" _Yet this profane speck speaks her "King and Queen" heresies before a goddess! Insufferable sacrilege!"_

Bellona tensed in shock as Leviathan opened her mouth and went down on Luna, meaning to swallow the Oracle.

"Luna!" her brother cried below her, but all she felt was the burning rage in her as she began to glow exactly as a golden streak of light entered erupted into the sky and Leviathan reared back in pain.

"Leviathan!" Luna's voice echoed as the light dimmed to her holding the trident sideways in front of her, glowing. She moved the trident back to her left side and spoke as the light disappeared. "I vow the King and Queen will prove themselves worthy."

" _If not, then the Feeding shall begin, and it shall not end until every speck is devoured!"_

Bellona's eyes widened as she remembered what Ravus had said about the Oracle using her powers, and she screamed, "No! Don't do it Luna!"

If the Oracle heard her, she made no movement, which was most likely as to all what was occurring. She reverted her gaze back to the goddess when she continued.

" _So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return..."_

"Noct!" Ignis' voice cut through the phone and Bellona pulled hers back out to listen. "Prompto is heading your way."

Bellona's eyebrow's furrowed as Noctis spoke her thought. "But what about you guys?"

"We'll wait below; there's only room for two." Was the reply and Bellona spoke up.

"Well, that won't stop me. I'll keep up in any way I can."

Noct looked up to her location quickly and smiled, nodding, as Prompto's voice came through. "Noct! Jump!"

"What?!" he immediately shot back as Bellona summoned Alecto and ran for the edge, in case she would have to catch him.

"No time for questions!" Was all Prompto replied with as Noct ran to jump over the edge yelling. "Man…!"

Bellona couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Prompto came zooming by on one of the tracking spears, Noctis now on the other side. She heard their voices but couldn't figure out what they were saying. Her attention was drawn to the water snakes following them. She growled, only for her to reflexively phase to find a bunch after her as well.

"Great…" she muttered as she summoned Nox and Lux to parry them as she ran across the buildings. She looked ahead to the next building and noticed that it would be a bit far without the grappling hook, but she had to try. She quickly picked up her paced and jumped at the last second, as she had dismissed her swords to grab the edge, only for her to barely miss it.

Immediately, she summoned them again and slammed them into the brick wall harshly, slowing her to a stop as she hung against the wall. Breathing heavily, the queen looked back at the goddess only to find Leviathan staring at her.

Breathing heavily, as she could do was return the gaze as she watched her brother warp underneath the goddess' left eye, yet still continued to stare at Bellona. She pulled out lux and threw it to warp onto the street as she watched Leviathan roar and throw her brother not too far from her. She ran over to help him stand, him groaning from his fall.

"You okay?"

"I've been better." He said back a bit painfully. The twins gasped as the ground shook beneath them and watched as Leviathan summoned a large wave behind and Noct sighed annoyed. "So the only way you'll help me is if I take you down?"

"As _we_ take her down." She corrected her brother sternly, and silence him before he could argue by. "I'll help in any way I can from afar. I'm going to get to Luna and get her out of the open."

Noct shut his mouth before responding after a moment with a sincere voice. "Be careful."

She nodded. "You too." She watched as Noct warped to Leviathan, as more and more of the city was being destroyed, leaving only the sea of water below, as Bellona ran to get a better view of the altar to warp straight to it. Her eyes narrowed as a familiar ship though hovered just above the altar and a familiar man walked up to the coughing Oracle on her knees from exhaustion.

Bellona warped to a higher ground and prepared to warp to the altar as her brother being thrown against the concrete forcefully caught her eye and she screamed in horror. "No!"

Bellona turned her head back to the altar at an echoing gasp, even through the harsh winds, and looked to see Ardyn standing over her with a knife in his hand as Luna clasped her now bloodied stomach.

He turned to look at Noct and yelled mockingly. "Oh, Prince! Your bride awaits!" Then Bellona could only watch as her body froze when his eyes locked with hers. "And, Althaea dear, I do hope we meet again soon; but I do believe you have some problems on your hands." All she could do is scowl as the man walked into his ship with his smug face as she heard him tell Luna. "And do remind them about the Crystal…"

Immediately as soon as the Chancellor's ship was gone, she warped down to the fallen Oracle to find her holding up them trident and – it glowing yellow once more – along with all the other Royal Arms her brother had acquired circle him as he had a blue aura and was floating. She watched for a brief moment as her brother started to attack Leviathan and then she returned back her focus back to the Oracle.

"Luna." She called as the Oracle looked up to her.

"B-Belle." Her voice was a hushed whisper, barely heard with the roars of the wind.

"Sshh. I'm going to heal you and you will be fine." She said as she kneeled beside the Oracle making her hands glow once more.

"N-No. Save… your strength… I have fulfilled my calling."

"You may be willing to give up; but you should know me by now and I am _not_ giving up when I can save you." Her eyes held a fire in them. "Besides, I promised Ravus I would help you since he helped me and I am going to complete it." She placed her hands over the Oracle's body and told her. "You are going to survive this. Your life is not ending here when Noct loves you."

All the Oracle could do was smile as Bellona healed her, completely restoring her health and strength. Luna looked at her will wonder-filled eyes. "Y-You even gave me back my life force that was used in the covenants."

Bellona smiled at her. "I've gotten used to it now, and as you said, I can heal everyone. That includes you," she stood up and helped Luna do the same. "now let's get out of here as Noctis can handle this."

She ushered the Oracle away from the altar and up to a roof to where the two could watch the fight unfold as the Imperials had drawn back long ago.

The girls couldn't help but cheer as Noctis used the Trident of the Oracle and sliced all the way down Leviathan's neck. What neither expected though, was for him to be laid back onto the altar as the magic ended. "No…" Luna gasped in horror beside her as her body froze with fear.

Bellona tensed, as she felt her magic waning by how much she had been using with no break, but watched carefully before speaking. "Wait, what's that?"

The girls watched as blue lights came from Leviathan and circled Noctis and Luna sighed contently, "He received her blessing."

A flash of golden light appeared and Luna gasped at the figure who stood there when it faded. "Titan."

The two watched as Titan slammed his fist down into the ground and waves of rocks sprouted up, fixing the amount of water that Leviathan had left on the city and the girls screamed in horror when they saw the dark-haired king plummet into the huge waves of water as the altar crumbled.

Instinctively, Bellona warped down to one of the pillars of stone and jumped into the water to get to her brother. Before long, she reached him as he fell deeper into the water, and began to swim and pull the two of them to the surface. She struggled against the harsh currents as her vision began having black spots appear from the exhaustion and desperate need for air. That fueled her to only try to swim harder as Noctis had to be worse. Breaking through to the surface, she gasped for air as she began to pull the two of them to the closest dock. Her body screamed for rest and began shutting down; she fought against it as much as she could as her vision gradually darkened. Blurred figures entered her vision as she got near the edge of the docks. She felt Noctis being removed from her arms, but her tired mind couldn't process it and the dark-haired girl couldn't fight the oncoming darkness anymore as she felt arms grab her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellona groaned as she struggled to sit up as she regained consciousness. She heard some movement from in front of her, so she looked up to come face-to-face with Luna.

"You're awake." She was smiling.

"And you're alive." Bellona returned the smile.

"Thanks to you."

Bellona's face turned to worry as she remembered what was occurring before she lost consciousness. "Noctis?"

"He's fine." She assured. "He is in another room and his friends are looking out for him, Ignis though… not so well."

"What's wrong with Ignis?"

"It's best to see for yourself. I was about to try and heal it but you will do much more than I ever could." She said sadly before taking a deep breath. "Come with me and I'll take you to him."

Slowly, with Luna's help, she got up and the two exited the room and walked down the hallway to the stairs. Bellona took this time to ask. "The others… they're okay?"

"Shaken up by everything that has happened, but otherwise fine. We were all worried about you and Noctis. Then when he woke up, he's been sulking around worried about you; he feels like you being unconscious for so long was his fault."

Bellona shook her head. "I was the one who jumped into the water after him."

Luna laughed lightly. "We tried to tell him that but you know how stubborn both of you can be."

Bellona could only smile at her response as she walked up to the room and knocked politely. It wasn't long before the sound of a lock clicking was heard and the door opening to Prompto, who blinked at the two girls in surprise before smiling. "Belle. You're awake."

"Indeed." She said before putting her hands on her hips. "Now where is that hard-headed twin brother of mine? I have something to drill into his head."

Prompto laughed as he knew what was coming and stepped out of the way. "Come on in then."

As the girls walked inside, Prompto grabbed Bellona's forearm lightly, muttering softly. "Help Iggy, if you can, please." He was trying to keep his voice from breaking, leaving Bellona to wonder just what happened to her and her brother's advisor.

The first person she saw when she entered the room was Gladio, who then nudged Noct and the prince smiled through his red eyes. Concern showed over her face at to her brother as he just looked at Ignis.

"Who is it that entered?" the advisor asked as Bellona tilted her head in confusion. Luna quietly nudged her forward as Noct walked over and took her hand leading her to the advisor while he spoke. "Someone who can help you, Iggy."

The advisor straightened in his chair and Bellona's hands flew to her mouth in shock as she looked at the advisor. Just by looking she knew why everyone wanted her to help him. Silently, Bellona bent down to the advisor's level and gently took his glasses, now tinted, off so she could get a complete look. His right eye was completely burned and there was a large scratch through his left; Bellona could tell that the he had lost his sight from both. She didn't say anything, just looked at him in sympathy as Ignis just stared forward with his eyes closed. She took her hands and cupped them around his, gripping gently as his posture relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to help you, Ignis. I'm sorry I couldn't sooner." She told the advisor, her pupils already beginning to turn golden.

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad that you awoke in general, Highness."

She released his hands and moved hers to his eyes as her hands glowed golden. The others watched as a bright light filled the room briefly, for it to disappear and Bellona let her hands fall, eyes turning back to their normal color as she smiled at the advisor.

"Hope you didn't lose your normal glasses, Specs." She joked as she stood as the other began to cry slightly in happiness.

"Thank you, Belle."

The queen smiled. "It's the least I could do from what you've done for us Ignis." She expected the others to come up to her in excitement, what she didn't expect was the large group hug.

"Ok, claustrophobia is kicking in here guys..." she muttered nervously, and the group quickly released and she sighed. "Thank you."

Noct laughed at her reaction but turned immediately to worry when he had to support her, her falling against him.

"I'm fine." She assured wearily, "Just tired. Still not used to how much that takes out of me."

Concern still in his eyes, Noctis said nothing as he led her to sit on the edge of the bed. Bellona rolled her eyes at her brother's actions as her body already began to strengthen. She glanced around the room and noticed the missing bodies.

"Where's Kara and Iris?"

Luna smiled sheepishly. "They're probably back at the room now. Besides, now that both of you are up, the Secretary has secured us passage by train all the way to Gralea."

Bellona blinked at the news. "Really? Wow."

"I think she wants to just get us out of here." Gladio stated, annoyance slightly in his voice.

"Wouldn't be surprising after what occurred in Altissia." Luna stated sadly in remembrance of the destruction of the beautiful city.

Bellona decided to change the subject with. "If we are heading out, let's go show the girls I'm up and ok and…" she turned to Luna and said with a smile. "after everything that has happened and while we are still here; I think it's time for some new outfits for us girls, don't you?"

* * *

Bellona couldn't help but smiled at Iris' and Kara's reactions to their new outfits as she braided her hair to lay on her left shoulder.

The girls agreed to have some black in the clothing as is still the color of Crownsguard, but they were also allowed to choose their own colors otherwise.

In hope of not being noticed, Bellona changed her new outfit to consist of a hooded black bomber jacket with a white tank top underneath – surprising the Oracle as she knew it was the color of Tenebrae – as well as dark brown pants and red sneakers. To help hide her identity, the queen went and had the bottom tips of her hair dyed a dark crimson, making the hair look like it ended in fiery tips when down.

At Luna's shocked expression, the queen stated, "What? You're not the only one with the power of the Oracles anymore; only felt right to also wear the color."

Luna nodded as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. The Oracle agreed with the girls that in order to stay as unrecognized as possible, she would keep her hair down and – like Bellona – had the tips of her hair colored blue, the same blue as the sylleblossoms she loves so much in Tenebrae. Bellona silently chuckled when she thought about how the boys would react to the Oracle's new look. Her outfit consisted of a hooded jean jacket with a short-sleeved white V-neck t-shirt underneath, black jeaned pants, blue tennis shoes as well as she bought a scarf the same color – both being the same color as her hair coincidentally – and wrapped it around her waist; it hanging off her right hip. When the girls asked her about it, she just responded with. "In remembrance of someone who I would do anything to bring back after so much he did for me."

Bellona could help but feel sympathy for her as she recognized the familiar look on sorrow, guilt, and, grief in her eyes. She put a hand softly on her shoulder, her voice soft as well. "If you ever want to talk about it, we're here for you."

The Oracle smiled to her friend as the other girls agreed. Next up to change their outfit was Iris. Understanding that they were to be unnoticeable, the Amicitia still wanted to be happy with how she looked. She decided to go with a crimson and black vest, once again with a hood, black pants and gray tennis shoes.

Kara took a bit longer to decide on her outfit as she didn't want something too similar to theirs and wanted it to be more unnoticeable if needed so the blonde archer decided to go with a dark emerald leather jacket with a hooded black V-neck shirt underneath it, dark grey skinny jeans, and black ankle combat boots. Since Bellona and Luna both had gotten their hair changed, the blonde decided to a section of hot pink in her hair, right on top of her right ear. When she pushed it behind her ear, it blended perfectly with the blonde.

The girls will never forget the boys' expressions when they met back up with them at the train station. Noctis with a look of genuine surprise and astonishment; Ignis, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack at the sight of Bellona's hair – now hanging down; Gladio, who seemed pleased when he saw that Iris did not change her hair like the rest; and Prompto, who couldn't take his eyes off Kara.

Bellona stifled a laugh as she playfully punched Noct's arms. "What? Don't recognize us, bro? We didn't change that much."

Luna sheepishly rubbed her left arm. "Maybe, this was a bad idea, Belle." She said as she glanced between the boy's and Noctis recovered by telling her.

"N-No. It's fine. You just… completely shocked us."

Kara shrugged. "Eh. We decided to go for a full makeover once we started. We don't want to get noticed too easily."

Ignis put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "That… is not actually a bad proposition. Good thinking, Belle."

Bellona smiled at Ignis. "Thank you for actually calling me my name, Ignis."

"Well, like you said, we don't want to get easily."

Bellona's smiled only widened as the others began to chuckle as well as the eight boarded the train.

* * *

Luna pushed her hair behind her ears as she leaned across the train seat to talk to Bellona. "It's so weird that no one is recognizing me."

"That's the point." The queen replied jokingly. "Besides, how you liking it? Not having to worry about being proper and formal all the time?"

"Oh, like you never were?" Her tone was sarcastic.

Bellona didn't reply as Iris rushed up to the two and said quickly and seriously. "Kara. Resting car. Now."

The two looked at each other quickly and then follow the younger Amicitia, not missing the boys all looking at the girls then to each other; Bellona made a mental note as to Prompto wasn't there.

Bellona knew something was up when Iris approached like that, but the queen was not expecting to find a giggling, red-faced Kara. Luna and her shared a confused glance as Iris shut the door to the section and locked it.

"He finally did it." She told the two when she turned back around. Bellona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Luna's the same, until realization hit her in the face.

"No way…"

Iris nodded as Kara squealed. "He kissed me! Prompto kissed me and asked me out!"

The girls happily did a group hug and as they sat down talking to her, the queen texted her twin.

' _Looks like it's finally happened.'_

It wasn't long before she received a reply. _'Yeah, just heard. Prompto came and told us.'_

She smiled. _'It's about time.'_

The sound of brakes squealing hit the fours ears. "Well, guess we're arriving at Cartanica." Iris stated as Bellona continued,

"Which means there's Royal Tomb here somewhere for my twin brother to get."

* * *

"Hey, Bellona? Did I mention how awesome your powers are?" Prompto said impressively as he held Kara's hand as the group walked through the mine. Luna had decided to stay close to Noctis and Bellona as she was not much of a fighter so the twins could protect her if needed. Bellona couldn't help but roll her eyes at the gunner's comment though.

"Yes. I've noticed that you like it that I've become a walking daemon repellant." The sarcasm as well as joke was clear in her voice.

"In all fairness, it is quite useful in the growing longer nights." Ignis quipped.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't be surprised if I sleep in longer than Noctis when we get to a haven. This seriously wears me out."

"Is that even possible?" Kara joked as Prompto laughed. "Nice one, Kar!"

The blondes decided to ignore Noct's harsh glare. Bellona breathed harshly at the sudden headache that vibrated through her temples; which did not go unnoticed by Ignis or Luna.

"What's wrong?" the Oracle voiced their question as Bellona groaned slightly.

"We better start finding a haven; I can't keep this up much longer." Her voice became more and more fatigued, which now brought the others attention as her aura became to flicker.

"Belle?" Noct asked worriedly as Ignis instructed.

"It's tiring her out too much. Gladio, carry her please; Bellona, you just focus on keeping the aura up."

The girl nodded in response as she fought to keep the aura up and not to succumb to the closing of her eyes and into the comfort of sleep. Iris must have noticed the signs beforehand as the young Amicitia's voice came from above them.

"Guys! There's a haven up here!"

The group wasted no time in getting to her location and once the runes were in her sight, Bellona couldn't fight the oncoming sleep anymore.

* * *

Bellona blinked in confusion as she looked upon a blue field of syllblossoms; her immediately realizing where she is but eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" a calm female voice said from behind her, "How just one person can change events that was preordained because they created a failsafe?"

_Failsafe?_ She turned to face a woman that still burned clearly in her mind along with the fires of Tenebrae.

"Queen Sylvia…" she murmured in awe and confusion as the other women smiled kindly at her.

"Hello, Althaea."

Bellona blinked. "Did everyone know about me?" she asked annoyed her hands going to her hips, causing the woman to laugh lightly.

"No, I was told when you came to Tenebrae by the Astrals as at the same time the Crystal told Regis your brother was the Chosen." She took a step toward Bellona, her tensing in confusion, but the other woman paid it no mind. "You were supposed to be a secret to keep hidden from the one you have come to known as Ardyn Izunia. Your father was not alerted of what you were until the time came for the 'wedding' and to have you leave the city as well."

She watched as the woman picked up one of the flowers and twirled it in her hands.

"With all due respect, you died when I was eight protecting Ravus from Glauca. How am I here talking to you?" The woman smiled.

"You are correct. I did die saving Ravus, and I would do it again, and that is partially why I am here; to thank you for saving both of my children."

Bellona tilted her head. "Both?" She knew she saved Luna but she didn't understand what the older woman was implying.

The woman hummed and nodded her head. "Lunafreya was supposed to die in the trial of Leviathan and Ravus was supposed to be blamed and sentenced to death, but by you saving Lunafreya, he escaped before he could be found."

She sighed at that news. "So he left the Empire."

"Indeed, he did; and is hiding, waiting for you in Tenebrae." She paused, her face turning darker. "That is not the only reason we are here though, now."

Bellona stayed silent and listened to her. "You have been gifted with extraordinary powers, but just like the powers of the Oracles and of the Kings; it comes with a price." Bellona's eyes fell to the ground, and a lump got caught in her throat. Noticing her reaction, the former queen stated hesitantly. "What it will be is still unknown, as there are somethings that cannot be seen." The woman's face softened. "Just, please, as Regis once said to Lunafreya when she was in Insomnia in the attack; make sure Lunafreya and Noctis live happily."

Bellona smiled, gently. "I had always planned it; ever since my dad told me about his fate."

The former queen's eyes had tears form at the rims as the scenery started fading into white. "Thank you, and good luck."

* * *

Bellona shot up at the sounds and force of an explosion. Quickly taking in her surroundings, she noticed that she was back on the train. _Guess they finished getting the tomb._

She watched as people ran past her, heading to the front of the train and she glanced outside to see Imperials attacking the train. She growled in annoyance but smirked when she saw Noctis warp-striking every soldier approaching and finishing them off. She summoned Lux to prepare to warp out the and help when a hand grabbed her wrist, sharply stopping the throw and alarms going off in the princess' head at the touch and as another arm grabbed around her ribs, pinning the other arm down. She growled in annoyance and anger when Ardyn's voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello again, my dear. I believe it's time we had a talk, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the previous ones but they can't all be super long.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled, as she fought against him restraining her.

The man clicked his tongue. "Believe it or not, I just want to talk; but I have a feeling it will get ugly if I let go."

"It'll be ugly anyways; after what you did to Luna." The venom was seeping in her voice as Ardyn frowned.

"She was rude; needed to be taught a lesson." Bellona tensed at the familiar sensation originating from the man behind her as she bit her lip, screaming into it as it felt like her skin was on fire. "Oh? Didn't they tell you? The scourge hurts you when you don't take it willingly." His tone was mocking as she screamed more, this time the yell escaping and Ardyn shoved her to the ground. Almost instantly the man had turned her over and covered her mouth, still pinning her down. She screamed angrily and the man sighed. "You are his twin alright. I wanted to be civil, but I guess we will have to do this the hard way."

Before she could respond, pain filled her head as the world went black.

* * *

"Belle? Belle!" a male voice echoed in her ears as she tried to will her body to respond, one thing running through her mind.

_Belle? Who's Belle?_

She forced her eyes opened to see a blonde staring down at her, face brightening when her eyes landed on him.

Prompto looked up to the others, not noticing the princess' confused expression, as he said. "Guys! She's awake!"

The others ran up, Noctis being first to reach her, only him and Ignis noticing her blank face.

"Bellona?" he asked worriedly, and she just blinked in response as now the others were watching carefully as she looked around them, trying to see if she recognized them.

_They clearly know me; but why do I not remember any of them? The last thing I remember was that man named Ardyn… Wait, why do I remember him but I can't even remember my own name?_

Her eyes landed back on Noct, his eyes shining with worry. Taking a shaky breath, she asked hesitantly. "Do I… know you?"

Noct's heart shattered right then and there; and it was visible to everyone. Luna gasped and knelt down next to Noct, raising her hand hesitantly, expecting the princess to fight when she went to pick up her right wrist. When the princess made no move to fight, Luna turned her wrist over to where her palm was facing the sky and Luna couldn't stop her eyes narrowing in hatred. Kara was the first to notice it.

"What is it?"

Luna, normally calm and kind, had a look of hatred and demise on her face. "Ardyn." The venom was in her voice now. She didn't need to look at the others to see their annoyance and anger; she could feel it coming off them That's when she noticed that Bellona was shaking. Concern laced her eyes as the other spoke.

"That name… that's the only thing I remember; that and his face. I think he talked to me." She looked down in thought, eyes going distant in memory. "He said to me, 'the scourge hurts when you don't take it willingly'… and he said something but I can't remember; but he ended with. 'We'll have to do this the hard way' and then pain in my head."

Noctis balled his fists angrily as he muttered. "I'm going to kill him."

"No, Noctis." The Oracle interjected causing everyone to look at her in confusion, Bellona having done this the whole time. "As much as I know you want too, he will have to be the one to remove this if she doesn't gain her memories back on her own. If I try to heal her, I couldn't permanently damage her memory."

Noct's anger blew through the roof, all unaware that his eyes had turned red. Bellona was the first to notice and looked at him with concern.

_That isn't good; why do I know that isn't good?_

Before she knew it, instinctively she shot up and grabbed Noct's arm and said. "You've got to calm down." She blinked releasing immediately after, noticing that everyone was staring. "S-Sorry. I-I don't know why I did that." She shrinked away from them. "I'm sorry." She whispered,

Noct immediately relaxed, calming down in worry of his sister. "It's fine. You've got a lot going on." He took a step forward to her, her backing away slightly. "I just had hoped from that you remembered me… I guess not." Sadness dripped in his voice at the end and she looked in to his crystal blue eyes.

_Crystal…_

An image of a huge blue crystal flashed into her mind; followed immediately by Luna's voice when she was younger. _'The Crystal falls to the line of Lucis.'_

_Lucis… and this boy's name is Noctis… why is that so familiar?_

She didn't realize what happened until later, but blinked in confusion as she heard her own voice, younger in her head. _'Noctis! Noctis! Where are you?!'_

A younger boy's voice followed. _'Easy, Sis. I'm coming.'_

She heard faint voice's chatting around her around vaguely felt an arm on her shoulder but she ignored into, so deep into her thoughts. She was onto something; she knew it.

_Nocits… the boy's name with the crystal blue eyes; same as mine. Lucis… the line that protects the Crystal._

Her eyes widened at the next word that came into her head.

_Caelum._

She groaned, pulling a hand to her temple as a barrage of memories flurried into her vision.

"Bellona?" she heard Noctis call, only then realizing she had fallen back to the floor from weak knees, even when she had stood up earlier to reach Noct's arm. She looked up to the raven-haired boy; now knelt in front of her and she almost cried in happiness at the facts that ran through her head.

_Noctis Lucis Caelum. My twin brother. Twenty years old. Protected from a daemon attack when we were eight. Crown Prince of Lucis._

She remembered him. Everything about him. Everything that they had done to together. Every time they hid from Ignis, every time he complained about having to practice with Gladio, every time he was there for her as she continued to try to activate her abilities. Bellona's gears froze in her head a moment before doing a 180. She remembered them.

She _remembered_ them.

Now she didn't stop the tears that fell into happiness as Noct held her worriedly. She brushed him off, trying to slow her tears to where she could explain.

"Bellona? What's wrong?" his voice was laced with concern as Luna looked her over; the princess unaware that she was holding the wrist that Luna had looked at, and watched the princess quietly. "Bellona. Please answer me. I'm getting scared."

She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she told him. "You always worry too much."

A pause occurred before Kara brightened, understanding her comment. "Belle!" she chirped happily as the princess smiled back. Noctis laughed and she hugged him hard.

When she broke off, she took a good look at her arm and her pupils had a fire form in them, burning with rage. _'Didn't they tell you? The scourge hurts when you don't take it willingly.'_ Ardyn had said.

Hurts was an understatement. It felt like her inside were slowly being burned alive as she saw that the scourge was slowly flowing through her veins. She continued to look at her arm and said. "How far are we from Gralea?"

"We just left Tenebrae." Ignis informed her. "We ran into an ally we met on the way to Cape Caem and she took the passengers and are making sure there safe."

"Belle? What's up?" Iris asked worriedly, been silent this whole time.

"When we get there, I want dibs on Ardyn. Only he can take this away." She looked up at her brother with a frown. "Else, this would be gone already; but I can't activate my powers – none of them."

The others all glanced each other before Prompto broke the uneasy silence with. "Well, that's not good."

* * *

The four girls sighed as the clashed and sounds of gunfire came from the outside of the train.

"I wish we could help. I hate sitting here doing nothing." Iris grumbled as Luna sighed.

"I can still summon my trident, but I am not that skilled in combat."

Kara groaned as she looked out the window, watching the boys fighting the daemons outside. "Looks like you don't have too. They're done."

Bellona shivered at the large gust of wind that blew through the train. Being in the Glacian's Gorge, they knew it was going to be cold; but this was different. Bellona gasped as she saw smoke appearing in the hallway of the car. The four girls were hit with a large blast if wind, sending them to the ground in the hallway.

Bellona barely registered the yank of her body upward from the harsh intensity of the wind – almost blizzard-like – and coming face to face with Ardyn.

As she looked at him, her eyes showed confusion as everything stopped around them. Before she could question the crimson haired man, he forced her to the end of the car and shoved her into the rough grips of two MTs; who were unaffected by the frozen surroundings as Ardyn growled.

"You know what to do." He paused, looking at her with a sickly smile. "I'll see you again soon, Althaea dear. We're going to have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Before she could give any kind of fighting response, she felt a prick in her right side of her neck. She tried to fight against her captor, but her limbs would not respond; feeling like they were made of lead.

"No…" she muttered tiredly, as she felt her eyelids closing; them heavy also.

"Noctis… help… Noct…" she muttered quickly as her eyes closed and she went into an unintentional sleep.

* * *

Luna gasped at the familiar presence as she was sent to the ground, hearing Iris and Kara get knocked out from the force, and took all her might to stay still as Ardyn's voice hit her ears, some fast footsteps before it. "You know what to do." She heard him, and did everything in her power to stay still, knowing he had frozen time. Shortly after that the harsh winds continued and Ardyn walked right up the Oracle, smiling down at her.

"Hello dear."

Luna gasped silently as Ardyn knelt down to her and gripped his hand around her chin. She pulled away harshly as he said. "Oh, don't worry, my dear, I'm not after you anymore. I've gotten something better… but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Luna scowled, that being her only response as Noctis angrily yelled. "Ardyn! Get the hell away from her!"

Ardyn released her chin as he looked up to the newcomers and Luna turning to faced them. Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto had their weapons drawn; Noct clearly trying to not explode as Ardyn calmly spoke. "So nice of you to join us, Majesty. I was waiting for your arrival; after all I already got what I came for." He wore a smug grin on his face, it deepening as Noct's eyes widened in horror before him warping to the crimson haired man and forcing him against the train's wall.

"Where is she?! What the hell do you do to her?!" Rage filled his voice, his hand shaking as he pressed the blade against the man's neck from his rage.

The Chancellor didn't show any kind of response as he unemotionally said. "I haven't done anything to her. I'm actually trying to help her; with the scourge in her system, she is unable to use her powers."

"The scourge you put in her." Gladio growled as Noct's grip tightened, pushing the blade deeper into the man's neck and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. If you're trying to scared me, you might as well give up since I'm immortal. Such is my blessing, and curse. And I was wondering when you were going to show up, my dear." As he said the last sentence, Noctis noticed him looking of out the corner of his eyes to the left; the prince just now noticing that the harsh winds had stopped altogether and Luna was helping the other girls up. Noct followed the man's eyes, his own widening in surprise as Gentiana calmly walked toward the group.

Luna let out a small laugh as she knew what was about to come; and Ardyn spoke tauntingly, "Ah the face the wore the day you -" Noctis barely had time to release the man as Gentiana appeared beside the two and she had touched the other's lips freezing him solid.

Confused, Noctis and the others (except Luna) just stared at the Messenger as she smiled and rose slightly in the air, a bright light shining before disappearing and a woman stood before them; skin cold blue and ice white hair. Ignis mumbled in awe behind them. "My word."

"Gentiana," Noct's voice cracked, "you're the Glacian."

The woman smiled at the prince before turning her attention to Luna, who had stepped forward. "I think I might be of some help here." She stated as she summoned her trident and held it out to Gentiana, or Shiva in her current form, to take. It flew to float horizontally above her hands as Noctis looked between them uneasily.

"Take it." Luna's voice was strong. "If Ardyn does have Bellona in Gralea, you are going to need it in your arsenal. You were going to have to take it anyways."

He looked at her, and mentally deciding it was pointless to argue that she would be armed, he took the trident from Shiva's hands; it glowing so bright that it covers the room. When the light fades, the Glacian is gone. Noctis gripped his hand over his chest, before harshly turning to Ardyn and quickly summoned the trident; slamming it through him and ice crumbled. While doing this, he said venomously. "Damn you."

He breathed harshly as he stared at the remains; an uneasy silence across the whole car before he turned to them saying. "Come on, let's go check on our drivers. I'm not leaving Bellona alone with him longer than I have too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens this chapter so let me know what you think! And can you guess what Ardyn's up to?

Bellona screamed in pain as the scourge traveled up her veins. She hated this as she was constrained in a cell with two MTs standing outside the barred wall and door. How she wishes she could just stop this. This unending pain.

"Oh, dear. That looks like it hurts." Ardyn's voice taunted as he approached the barred door and Bellona did not respond to the man, hoping that he would go away. She was wrong.

"You know, it will only hurt worse if you try to fight against it, my dear." His tone was laced with an emotion that the princess couldn't quite place… concern?

"And why do you care? You gave this to me." Her pained voice spoke, cracking from how much she had been screaming.

He continued to watch her as he spoke. "I only did this so I knew you wouldn't attack me. I just wanted to talk."

She scoffed in disbelief. "So you kidnap me, put the starscourge inside of me so it stops my powers – as well as slowly turning me into a daemon, and lock me up all because you wanted to _talk?_ You have some nerve as to how to approach a girl."

He ignored the last sentence but spoke. "You think I just did it for me, don't you?" She remained silent, giving the man the answer and he sighed deeply. "How much do you know of your powers?" She didn't respond so the man just continued questioning. "Surely you've been told something? The extent they reach? What you are meant to do?" He paused, his voice quieting a level. "What the consequences are when you use them? What your destiny is?"

She glanced at the man before harshly turning away, not wanting to speak anymore. He turned to walk away, before turning his head and speaking. "If you want to talk, don't be afraid to ask."

Bellona blinked repeatedly in surprise as the man walked away. It sounded like he actually cared for her.

* * *

"The city's trying to keep us out – with the Daemons!" Bigg's voice echoed over the intercom of the train as Wedge spoke up after.

"Gotta run! Don't worry about us!"

The girls screamed in surprise as Snagas jumped upon the glass wall of the sleeping car and Noct growled. "Girls, stay back!" He tensed, preparing to summon his arsenal. "Let's get to work."

He held his hand out, only for his face to switch to confusion and tried a few more times before Prompto finally spoke up. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"The weapons! They're stuck!" The girls' eyes widened as the glass shattered crashing upon the seven. Luna turned quickly to look at her new friends for her eyes to widened as Kara tried to stand, forced down from the amount of glass landing on her, as a Snaga went to jump on her.

"Kara!" she cried desperately.

The blonde gasped as she saw Gladio appear over her and kicked the Snaga as he yelled, "Get back!" He and Iris quickly helped her up as Ignis tensely yelled. "Run!"

No one argued and the seven turned running to the back of the car. "We're gonna run out of room to run!" Iris yelled desperately as Ignis responded with. "Not if we trade the train for the cars."

Luna smiled at his idea, but inwardly terrified altogether. The daemons are attacking for a reason, no doubt the city will be trouble too. Everyone climbed into the respective cars quickly as the Regalia sped out first as Kara floored it after them and Luna's heart dropped as the announcement echoed throughout the city.

" _Threat level: four. Activating city defenses."_ Her eyes widened as the doors at the end of the tracks were closing.

"Oh, no." Kara slammed on the gas harder, Noctis clearly having done the same in front of them.

Kara jerked the car and struggled for re-control as the Regalia was showered in missiles; it taking the hit but the girls know that if they are hit, it won't be good for them.

"Kara! Watch out!" Iris yelled as she watched as the bridge began to collapse in front of them. Kara narrowed her eyebrows and silently prayed to the Astrals to help them as she slammed the gas to the floor and aimed for a piece of metal that was just angled for a ramp. Luna was the first to notice what her plan was.

"Kara, you're not…"

She jumped the ramp. She quickly turned gears on the car, hoping to be able to control the car if they land – no, _when_ they land. She thanked the Astrals at the harsh impact of the car hitting the other side of the tracks, swerving harshly to stop. She stopped the car in a 180 as her face turned to fear as she felt the concrete giving in front of them; starting to take the car with it.

_Oh, no. No, no, no…_ She thought desperately and anxiously as she slammed the car into reverse, trying to keep the car on the track as she tried to keep her calm as she spoke quickly as she glanced in the passenger. "Iris, you have to climb to the backseat to shift the weight to the back. Hurry, please." The Amicitia nodded silently, doing as asked.

Kara continued leaning back as she heard the Amicitia speak to the Oracle. "Luna help me break this glass. We're gonna have to climb out the back."

"Ok." The Oracle responded, keeping her calm and focus on the situation as Kara mentally remembered in the back of her thoughts that she was there in Insomnia during the fall.

The girls jerked as the car lurched forward, then harshly back. Kara tightly gripped the steering wheel, straightening her arms to force her back against the seat. "What was that? What happened?!" she asked, unable to keep the fear trailing her voice.

Iris looked back and couldn't help but smile. "Gladdy! It's the boys! They're trying to help!" The sound of glass breaking followed her statement.

"Can you girls make it out?" Prompto's voice hit her ears, clearly struggling against the weight of the car.

Everyone shrieked in surprise as the car jarred forward. Kara braced herself as she hit the peddle again, trying to assist the boys by the car being in reverse. "Luna, Iris! Go!" she yelled at them and Iris helped Luna out first.

Hands grabbed her, supporting her. "I got you, Luna." Noct told her as he helped her over onto the solid ground.

"Iris. Your turn!" Gladio yelled, groaning against the weight. The younger Amicitia didn't argue and quickly climbed out; Noct ready to help her down.

By now, Kara had stopped pressing the peddle and began working on undoing her jammed seatbelt.

"Kara, come on!" Prompto yelled urgently.

She responded in the same tone. "I'm trying! My seatbelt's stuck!"

The car jerked forward again. _Come on, please._ A click was heard and the blonde wasted no time, already up and racing to the back of the car.

She grabbed the backseat of the car harshly as the sound of cracking was heard. _No…_

She quickened her pace to the back of the car to Prompto who was already extending his arms to help. She reached to grab –

And the tracks gave way underneath the car and Kara jumped off the back, now trying to aim for the edge to grab; her hand just barely missing the edge and her eyes widened as she quickly realized that she didn't make it.

_Just get to Belle guys._ She thought hopelessly as she began to fall from gravity.

She blinked as something grabbed her left arm and she looked up to see Prompto grappling her arm. "I got ya!" he yelled as he struggled with holding her. Now, Kara tried to reach for the edge with Prompto holding her as she felt another pair of arms grabbed her left and two grabbed her right. She glanced up to see it was all the boys, and they quickly pulled her up.

As soon as her feet hit the surface, she practically ran away from the edge before sitting down from realizing the situation she had just been in.

_I almost died…_

She felt the tears falling down her face before she even registered that she was crying. She roughly tried to wipe away the falling tears and tried to clear her vision as they had to keep moving. When she saw Prompto approach, she jumped up and ran to him throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered, before breaking off and turning to the rest of the boys. "All of you. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Noct said casually. "You would've done the same if it was one of us."

The girl smiled as she looked forward to the turned over trains and the Keep after it. "Come on. Let's go rescue Bellona."

* * *

"Belle."

Bellona jerked her head up from her lap to see Noctis standing at the door of the cell with the two MTs torn apart on the floor. "Noctis." She whispered in disbelief. "How?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Come on. The others are waiting for us." He said as he unlocked the door with a key, undoubtedly from the guards. He held a hand out for her to take. "Let's go."

She reached toward his arm before shrinking back. "Something's wrong." Her eyes wondered to the ground. "It can't be you. This is a trick."

His face held disbelief as he stepped back out of the cell and closed the door. His face hardened. "You always were smart, sister, but are you sure I'm not the real deal? Wouldn't want to make a mistake, would you? Besides, why would I come back for you? You're a _freak_. And to think I had to live with you all my life: the annoying bitch who doesn't wasn't to be 'fragile', so torment the rest of us with your annoyance."

Her eyes narrowed. "You are _not_ Noctis."

"Am I? I'm only here because you called me." He said bored. "I'm your inner fears of what others think of you. And I look like your brother because you're afraid that you won't be able to prevent his death; which definitely won't be true if you're in here."

"Actually, I think it's you trying to pin me against my brother, Ardyn." Her eyes narrowed as the boy in front of her laughed.

"Oh, you wish. You're asleep right now, Althaea, as the scourge continues to travel through your veins. It's bringing to life your inner emotions… so soon we'll get to see who you really are." He evilly smirked at her, glint in his eyes. "See you then, _freak_."

Bellona shot up, gasping for breath and looked around quickly. She looked to see the two MTs still standing there and Bellona sighed; scared and relieved that it was just a dream. She hoped that it was just the scourge messing with her mind, as it was now spreading across her collarbone. She breathed shakily as she knew as if the scourge hits either her brain or her heart, it'll be too late to reverse it.

She wasn't going to lie: she was scared.

_Why me?_ She thought as she looked up and spoke. "Ardyn, I want to talk." She hoped he had heard her, figuring he did.

A few minutes later, the Chancellor appeared. She wasted no time. "How much do you know?"

"I'll answer what I know, but not here." He waved his hand to the MTs and one opened the door. She stood up hesitantly and he chided. "Oh, come now. I'm just taking us somewhere where we can chat appropriately." He waved his hand for him to follow, her hesitantly after the MTs grabbed her and shoved her out.

She walked the halls silently behind him; unable to stop the surprise appearing on her face as a secret door opened in the long wall and he gestured into the room. "After you."

She didn't respond, just entered to two nice couches, despite the dull décor in the room. She sat down on one as he sat across from her and said when he sat. "What do you want to know?"

"You knew about me from the beginning." She paused as she received a nod. "How?"

"I didn't at first; until a few years ago. The time when you were attacked by the daemon. You should have died from that, but it healed you enough for Queen Sylvia to finish." He told her, looking at her with sympathy as she gasped in pain.

She breathed out harshly before continuing. "Why was I born like this? Why me?"

"Because of what is fated for me and your brother. The Astrals knew what was destined so Shiva and Bahamut made a loophole – you." He paused, looking her in the eyes. "It was Shiva that named you Althaea; but Regis changed it in trying to hide you."

She paused, in thought before speaking again. "You asked me if I knew the consequences of me using my abilities. I didn't know I had any."

Ardyn looked at her. "You're playing with fate. Every time you heal someone, you're changing what was planned; it is uncertain what will happen. It could be helpful, or could be disastrous."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Why? Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you deserve to know who you are and what part you play in this." He said as he grabbed her right wrist.

She struggled against him before she found she couldn't; it was like her whole body went numb and unresponsive. She groaned as the scourge flew through her veins, but it was back-tracking to her wrist. She watched as the last bit of the scourge left her and entered Ardyn's body. He let go after, her body becoming responsive again.

"Why?" She stared at him, trying to decipher the man in front of her.

"Because you needed to see that I'm not as cursed as the Astrals say. I just want to be accepted as what they once said I was: a king." He stood up and continued. "Your brother and friends just entered the Keep. You have your powers back so you have no reason to stay. I suggest you go find them." His voice held a tone on the last sentence that scared her slightly: mischief.

_Hang on bro. I'm coming._

* * *

Bellona ran through the twists and turns of the Keep, annoyed. That's why he had mischief in his voice; because of the layout. She sighed as she came to another crossroad.

"How do you navigate this place?" she asked, knowing Ardyn can hear her, but the man didn't reply. She received another voice instead.

"Oh, I've really gone and done it now!"

Bellona froze slightly in realization from the voice then broke off into a run following it when the sound of electricity hit her ears. She raced to a door as she heard the sound of metal clashing. As she ran up to it, it opened and the princess ran inside to see her brother trapped between two electric barriers moving closer together as he fought off some Shock Troopers.

"Noct!" she yelled as she ran to the nearby control panel.

"Belle?" his voice came astonished, before focusing back on the threat. Bellona summoned Nox and slammed it hard into the panel; it fizzing before shutting down the barriers.

Moments after, Noctis came stumbling out and Bellona turned to meet him. "Noct." She said happily, hugging him tightly.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she realized he was alone.

"I don't know. I got separated from them when I entered the city." He said, shoulders sagging a bit.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." She said as she turned to head to the door she had come from. Noctis began to follow but stopped.

She turned back to him, and then her eyes widened as what he was thinking, and now she was thinking.

What if this was just another one of Ardyn's tricks?

"Tell me something that only you have told me about that not many would know about." He said tensely, eyes narrowed as he watched her and she sighed.

"We met Prompto and Kara on the same day and bonded because I kicked three bullies' asses." She said with a smirk on her face as she remembered the memory. "Your turn."

He blinked for a moment, seemingly shocked, but replied. "When we were eight, you got put into a coma and a wheelchair from the daemon attack all because of me. Yet, every time you would tell me to stop blaming myself and that you would do it a hundred times more if you had to."

The twins smiled at each other before running through the door to find their friends.

* * *

Ardyn couldn't help but smile as the scene before him played. Both of the twins were so easy to trick. Noctis with his illusions and Althaea – he got into her mind thanks to the scourge traveling through her body. What he didn't tell the princess about the scourge he gave her was that it was specially modified just for her.

_All the pieces are coming into place. Now it's just time for the puppet master to take the strings._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! If you didn't think it was off before, prepare for the plot to really shock you. And you also get some answers! Let me know what you think please!

"So, you decided to wear the Ring I see? Finally got it from Luna?" Bellona asked her brother as the two treaded the dark hallways carefully.

"Yeah, got it from her after an accident with upon entrance." He tensed for a moment before body going anxious. "And about that…"

"What happened?"

"The Regalia took a beating for us and the Regina… it fell off the tracks when the bridge collapsed behind us."

Her eyes widened at what he told her, worry clearly on her face. He quickly responded encouragingly. "Don't worry the girls are fine! We got them out of the car in time." He paused, smiling as the memory resurfaced and proudly said. "You should have seen Kara, Belle. How she took a hold of the situation."

Bellona smiled grimly, wishing could have seen it; but then faltered when she would have been in it with them, not here with Ardyn and having the scourge removed. She grabbed her wrist in remembrance of the pain of it flowing through and removing it. Noctis noticed this.

"Still there, huh?"

"Actually, no." she paused, "He healed it." She didn't press further as she thought about their conversation. She could feel Noct's blank stare on her. She shifted uncomfortably.

Thankfully, the attention was switched when the sound of something being dragged filled the two's ears. The twins turned around sharply, to the location of the sound for them to immediately jump back to dodge an axe swinging down upon them. "Not again." Noct complained.

"Know these guys?"

"Been fighting them the whole time I've been here; them and daemons. Something's up with these MTs though, so be careful."

"I can tell." She tensed, preparing for a fight. "Let's get this over with."

She watched Noct step forward and raise the Ring, but she stopped him, putting own hand on his forearm, pushing it down. "I got this one."

Puzzlement on his face, Noct didn't argue as Bellona stepped in front of him. She tensed and waited for the MT to strike again. It brought its axe down and Bellona dodged it, moving around to its back and summoned Medusa and slammed it through the blade poking out the other side. She harshly pulled it out and put it through her sheath, attaching it to her left waist. She knew Noct was staring and she sighed.

"Like I said, he healed it. I've got my powers back."

"I can slow down on using the Ring then." He sighed, relief on his face.

"What about your other weapons?" Bellona tilted her head to the side.

"Ardyn's done something to where I can't access them." Annoyance was clear in his voice.

She shifted her weapon on her hip. "Guess I'll go first then, huh?"

He raised his hand. "After you."

" _Aw, isn't this just sweet?"_ Ardyn's voice came through the intercom system, scaring Bellona – her jumping in response – as the man continued, _"Aren't you two glad you found each other?"_

Noct was focused on her. "Belle, he hasn't been talking to you like this, has he?"

She nodded. "He kept coming to where he kept me when he wanted to talk."

" _That's because I felt a in-person conversation was more appropriate for you, my dear."_ The hint was in his voice, which she caught and she froze. _"After all, our last conversation proved that."_

Anger appeared on Noct's face. "Belle, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing." She retorted, almost as if she wasn't saying it. "He's lying. Nothing happened."

Bellona had an inward debate about that before dismissing it. She shook her head slightly. "Come on, we have to find the others."

She led the two of them forward in the hallways, using Medusa when necessary, when familiar voices entered her ears.

"Let her go!" she recognized that as Iris.

"I'll bash your head in!" That was Gladio. The twins looked at each other, before speeding up their pace. They entered a hanger with crates, and the twins hid behind some crates but able to see what was occurring.

"Now, haven't you heard of manners? Surely you were taught that when you were children." Ardyn taunted as he roughly gripped Kara in his arms. Bellona prepared to jump at him, mad at him holding his best friend but decided to wait.

Noctis noticed his sister's movement, it was almost like earlier on how she responded to him. He didn't say anything to her, but what made worry flicker in his eyes was the glassy look in her eyes that appeared as she backed down, then it disappeared.

_What did he do to you?_ He thought skeptically, as he looked at Ardyn and noticed that the man had a smirk formed on his face, widening as she backed down.

"You are not one who deserves to be treated with manners." Ignis said venomously.

Bellona scowled before unsheathing Medusa and jumping over the crates, ferociously yelling. "Ardyn! Let her go!"

Noct had followed behind her; annoyed just the same, but to keep a watch on his twin. While the others took in Bellona's appearance, Ardyn turned toward her smiling. "Ah, Althaea dear. How nice of you to join us, you as well, Your Majesty." He mocked to Noctis as he growled, summoning his father's Royal Arm, forgetting he had it before. Ardyn didn't phase. "My dear, please control your brother."

In a flash, Bellona had disarmed Noctis, pinned his arms behind his back and between her chest, and held Medusa up to his neck.

"Belle, what the hell?!" Iris and Gladio yelled at her, yet Bellona didn't respond; just stared forward.

"What the hell did you do to her, Ardyn?" Noctis seethed, and his sister tightened her grip. "She said you healed her but clearly not."

Ardyn just continued to smile. "Ah, yes, about that. It seems some of the scourge must have hit her brain after all. I'm afraid that can't be removed." He said, shrugging. "Oh, and you can have her back." He shoved Kara toward the group. Prompto was beside her instantly, helping her up.

Meanwhile, Noctis was focused on his own situation. He looked at his sister to see the glassy look in her eyes again and thinking about how she reacted when she woke up after the train. His eyes widened as he remembered that not once, she asked about it; just asked when we were getting to Gralea. Almost like…

A puppet.

Noct seethed with anger as he yelled at the Chancellor, pressing his neck against Medusa's blade but uncaring. "In her brain – bullshit! You're controlling her, you asshole! You have been for a while, haven't you?"

Ardyn clapped sarcastically. "Bravo! Majesty! Bravo! Now, I do believe it's time for a blast from the past for all of you; don't you think?" He smiled cruelly before turning his attention to Bellona. "Althaea, let him go and come to me."

She did as he ordered, standing beside the man as he caressed her cheek. "Beautiful little puppet, isn't she? All this time – since Galdin – have I had control and you had no clue as I had already inserted the scourge into her – but it was a special kind. Able for me to control the victim; them aware, or unaware. While I knew of everything." She remained unmoving as he continued to caress her cheek and Ardyn pulled something out with his other hand – a push button. He pushed it before saying to him. "Your arsenal has returned, Majesty, you might want to use it." He turned back to Bellona. "Now, my dear, it's time for us to leave."

"Oh no, you don't!" Noct exploded, summoning his Ultima Blade and warp-striking to Ardyn and to meet another blade instead.

Noct hesitated as Bellona stood in front of the man, putting Medusa back in its sheath after parrying his attack.

"Oh, dear." He mocked. "It looks like if you want to get to me, you'll have to get through her."

The others tensed but did nothing, but summoned their weapons as daemons began to come from the ground.

"Noct!" Ignis yelled warningly, as Ardyn continued to smile.

"I do believe that is our cue to leave, my dear." He said and she turned and walked out of the hanger with him.

"No! Belle!" The prince yelled desperately, trying to go after his sister. Daemons blocked his way and he yelled annoyed. "Get the hell out of my way!"

He summoned the Armringer tearing through whatever daemons were in his way before Ignis appeared and stopped him. "Noct, you must get to the Crystal. We cannot hold out much longer."

"But Bellona –"

"Is clearly not herself. I assume Ardyn will not harm her, else he already would have. For now, we must focus on the task at hand." He said,

Noct clearly was having an inner turmoil before sighing. "Fine. I'll go. You stay here and help the others."

"Noct, be careful." He said before running back into the fray.

Noct sighed as he ran through the elevator as Ardyn's voice taunted. _"Betraying your friends, and sister, for the greater good. The mark of a monarch! Step forth, your Majesty!"_

Noct's eyes hardened. "I'll come back for you all, I swear." He promised as he rode the elevator up to where Ardyn said the Crystal resided.

"The Crystal had better be here." Noctis growled annoyed. He ran across the metal bridge as Ardyn's voice echoed.

" _Your journey is over Noct."_

Noct slowed in front of the large glowing blue Crystal, the inside multiple color; all bright and different types of light colors. He stops in front of it staring it.

_All this trouble for this?_

He held out his right hand to the Crystal. "Please, help me stop the daemons." _And save my sister from him._ He plead aloud, ending in his head.

The Crystal glowed brighter and Noct gasped as he felt his hand being pulled in. "W-Why?!"

As he fought against the invisible force, slowly being pulled in more and more; Noctis felled his feet leaving the ground as a voice came from behind him – one that he wishes he could kill a thousand times over.

"Unharmed by the Light, the Chosen King indeed." The sound of footsteps approaching echoed against the metal bridge as the Chancellor continued. "Allow me to regale you with a tale."

His tone had turned informative. "A tale long ago of a King chosen by the Astrals to help and heal the people of an appearing plague that turned men into daemons. This man took the plague from many of the citizens, making a true monster of him." Ardyn had walked up to stop not far from the Crystal and had looked up from underneath his fedora; adding dramatic effect. Noct groaned as he fought against the pull of the Crystal, his body now half in it. Ardyn turned away from the Crystal and continued.

"I gave you my name earlier but I should tell you that is not the name I was born with." He turned back to the prince and smiled evilly. "Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You'll never guess who Izunia was."

Noct had barely noticed the second pair of footsteps that had approached as Ardyn turned his attention to the newcomer. "Ah, there you are, my dear. Come to wish your brother goodbye?" His voice taunted the prince as he walked up to a blank-faced Bellona.

"Belle?" Noct's voice cracked, fighting desperately against the Crystal wanting to reach his sister. Bellona stared forward blankly, and Ardyn paused as he watched Noct's lower body completely disappear into the Crystal.

"Don't worry, Noctis, I'll take good care of Althaea until you return; and your friends." He turned to her. "Say goodbye to Noctis, my dear." He smirked as he snapped his fingers. Bellona visibly changed personality.

"N-Noct?! What's going on?! Noct?!" Her tone was terrified. She went to run and grab him, and Noct couldn't help but cry as it was truly Bellona – but it vanished when Ardyn spoke.

"Uh-Uh, my dear. We must let dear Noctis go." Immediately she stopped; turning still and glassy-eyed again. "Now tell him goodbye."

"Goodbye, Noctis." Her voice was monotone; almost robotic; and Noct's heart shattered.

She staring blankly and Ardyn's vindictive face was the last thing he saw as he screamed and everything turned white.

* * *

"N-Noct?! What's going on?! Noct?!" She ran to help her brother as Ardyn immeadiately spoke.

"Uh-Uh, my dear. We must let dear Noctis go." _Like hell I will – what the?! I can't move!_ "Now tell him goodbye."

"Goodbye." Her monotonic voice came. _What?! I didn't say that?! The hell's going on?! Noct!_

She watched helplessly, unable to get her body to respond as she watched her brother disappear, his scream echoing. _NOCT!_

The sounds of multiple pairs of footsteps entered her ears and she found herself turning to look at her friends. _Guys! The hell's going on?! …Guys?_ She couldn't help the fear that shook her at the hated stares that were directed at her.

She felt her world turn upside down when she realized she was _defending_ Ardyn. _What the FUCK is going on?!_

She felt herself summon Medusa and she noticed they all tensed, but what she was focused on was Luna's and Kara's pleading faces.

"Belle! Please! We don't want to fight you! Fight it, please!" Kara yelled, her clearly struggling to hold Clemency up at her.

"I'm afraid she can't hear you." Ardyn's voice came mockingly behind her. "The only one she can hear and will listen to is me."

_No, I hear them too… Wait, am I not supposed to?_ She stared forward as she focused, noticing her hand was losing its grip on Medusa's handle. _Come on… I don't want to fight you guys. I've already lost Noct; I'm not losing you all too._

Her body lurched forward, preparing to attack and Ignis and Iris prepared to defend, as Gladio's sword was too big for the small area. _NO!_

_**Althaea.** _

She blinked, inside and outside at the same time, at the new voice that echoed in her head. It was deep and commanding but familiar. She shot forward swinging Medusa harshly downward, Ignis parrying and Iris trying to get behind her to pin her down. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the Crystal's glow seemed to be brighter – which confused the princess.

Luna had noticed this too but refused to acknowledge it visibly. Kara shakily drew an arrow and the Oracle put a hand in front of the archer, stopping her and silently nodding. "Wait."

Bellona parried Ignis' attack and phased through Prompto's gunshots.

_**Althaea.** _

The voice seemed more calming, welcoming and she looked to the Crystal. She blinked as she noticed she had control of her body once more, but continued to dodge the incoming attacks.

_**It is time we spoke. The Crystal shall guide you to us. The Accursed must not have you in His clutches.** _

Bellona felt the Crystal sending waves of power outward, Luna and Ardyn clearly having done the same as the latter screamed incensed. "No! Althaea! We're leaving! _Now!_ " She turned to him, going still as she felt she had lost control once more and walked to him.

_No! I. Am. Not. Your. PUPPET!_ She felt the invisible force shatter and she stopped. She glared at Ardyn and smirked at his confusion as she spat defiantly. "How about no?"

Not missing the fear and rage on the man's face – which made her smirk – the princess turned quickly to her friends and yelled at them. "Get out of here now! Get back to Lucis! I'll meet you there!"

Then she ran and jumped toward the Crystal; her disappearing in a flash of white.

* * *

Bellona gasped as she landed, rolling in the impact from her jump and stood up to be standing in a room that was surrounded in windows and mirrors. The windows looked out into a vastness of space, which she assumed was the inside of the Crystal, and mirrors that portrayed what he companions have been up too. She sighed seeing that they had escaped Nifleheim.

"It is good to know that the Oracle is in safe hands." Bellona turned to face a familiar female, who was in her Messenger form. "As have you been, Althaea."

"Gentiana – or Shiva… which should I call you?" she said, uneasily.

"The name that you have known me by is more than fine." She said, Bellona just now noticing that her eyes are open. "But as you know, that is not why I am here."

"Why am I here?" she asked before gesturing around her. "And where is here?"

" _ **You are within the Crystal, but unlike the Chosen you will only be here momentarily. You have been called here so we can properly explain as to why we choose you."**_

Next a familiar screeching filled her eyes next. _"There was a reason I avoided you in my Trial, Althaea. Though I did not agree to Shiva's and Bahamut's decision on you at first, I must admit they chose someone who was perfect for the role."_ Leviathan appeared through one of the windows, having slithered into place, reminding the princess once more of the power of the Oracles within her also.

Bellona's face contorted to puzzlement. "But why me?"

Another voice came as another figure appeared in another window, her now realizing that Gentiana was standing in front of one as well and that the windows were separated between the mirrors into a pentagram. _"_ _We wanted the person to be someone who would stay with the Chosen, close by and able to prevent certain events from happening. Like the daemon attack when you were eight years old; that was originally made for Noctis."_ She turned to the newcomer to see an older man who was holding a staff, who she automatically recognized as Ramuh thanks to the color of his eyes – the same color as the lightning that struck Noctis to receive his Mark.

"Wait, what are you saying?" she asked as she took in his words, and one other appeared; closing the pentagram.

" **You originally were not supposed to exist."** The man was dark-skinned with yellow markings across his chest. Bellona recognized the familiar Astral as Titan. **"Just as the Accursed said – you were a loophole."**

"But why did you create me then? What happens that needs a loophole?" she looked between each Astral her eyes landing on the masked Astral; who she assumed was Bahamut.

" _ **In order to drive the Scourge from the Light of the world, it will cost the life of the Chosen. You were created to give the Chosen a proper chance at life – for only you will be able to bring him back; and you are also the only one who will be unaffected in using the Ring of the Lucii."**_ The Astrals' eyes narrowed before continuing. _**"The Chosen has currently entered Providence and into the light of the Crystal. As requested by his Father, we will gift you with the other relic connected to the Crystal that we removed from your world long ago."**_ He laid his right hand out, a flash appeared and an object rested in it. _**"The Bracelet of the Lucii. The sister of the Ring. Its sole purpose was to aid you."**_

Bellona couldn't hide the shock in her facial expression as she took it. She put it on and she gasped as it shrunk to fit her wrist and winced as a sharp pain entered her wrist. Recovering, she looked up at the Astrals. "Ardyn had mentioned something about I could heal him, since he had originally taken the scourge in healing people. Do you think it's possible?"

" _Even if it is! The Accursed does not deserve it as he is the one who has sent the world into eternal night!"_ Leviathan roared, which caused Bellona's eyes to narrow.

"He what?!" she knew her arms were shaking as she fiercely said. "You have to send me back. Innocent people's live are endanger! The daemons are already stronger!"

"Bellona." Gentiana called sadly, the princess shocked she called her by her name. "It is too late. Unlike the Chosen, it will be two years when you return."

" _Like the Chosen, you can call on us in times of need. You always have been able too. Be prepared though, for the world has changed."_ Ramuh warned as she noticed her world was turning white.

" _ **Whatever you do Althaea, the Accursed must not control you again."**_

_Oh, he won't. I'm going to make sure of that._ She thought as her world turned white.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm enjoying writing this way too much; but then you guys wouldn't be able to read it so I guess it works out, right? Let me know what you think please.

_Well, Leviathan was right about one thing- it's eternal night alright._ Bellona sighed as she wondered through the darkness carefully; she was glad she still had her pin-on flash light as to she didn't want to do the golden aura all the time, as to not grab the attention of the occasional wandering MTs.

When Bellona's vision cleared from returning from inside the Crystal, the princess had found herself outside of the Balouve Mines and she was currently making her way slowly toward Hammerhead – or at least where it was.

Bellona couldn't believe how much everything had changed – how everything looked in ruins as daemons wandered with no problems. Bellona's heart hurt when she thought about all the innocent people that had to deal with the attack.

_No one deserved this… I wonder how the others are doing._ A large roar occurred from behind her, and she turned sharply. _Great…_

Two large Red Giants and a Nagaroni had appeared behind the princess and she sighed, saying innocently to them. "Come on now, can't we all just get along? I just want to get to my destination."

Two harsh slams of large swords and a large hiss was Bellona's reply. "So, hard way then." She said annoyed.

She summoned Nox and Lux and warp-striked the two Giants; sending them tumbling and then threw a Figara and she warped backwards as the Nagaroni aimed to petrify her.

"Nice trryyy." She taunted in a sing-song voice. She smirked, warping to the Nagaroni; attacking its blindside. It screamed loudly and she barely had time to dodge a large sword coming down on her. She phased at the last second and jumped up onto the sword and ran across it as the giant lifted it and the leaped off; throwing a Blizzara in her wake.

"I love my spells." She muttered happily. She watched as the spell cleared and smiled. "One down, two to go."

The Nagaroni screeched behind her and Bellona turned to face her to see a flash of green and then everything was grey and she couldn't move at all. _Dammit. I hate petrification._

The sound of more screeching entered her ears and she inwardly groaned. _Great, even more to the party..._

That wasn't the only thing that hit her ears though. Gunfire and the sounds of swords clashing entered her ears; signaling that someone was out there. A loud shocked yell came, and Bellona could have sworn she was imagining the sound of the owner's voice.

"No!" another came, younger and majorly familiar to the stone princess. "Luna!" _Kara._

"There's too many of them!" A deep voice came – Gladio's.

"We can't just leave them though!" Kara shot back, letting her know they didn't see you fighting; probably just heard it.

"We might have too." Ignis' grave voice came.

_Oh, no you won't._

She focused intensely on the stone cage she was trapped in and the surrounding daemons; the ones around her and her friends. _Come on…_

She felt the stone breaking and she inwardly was cheering beneath her focus; it shattering when more sounds of pained yells entered her ears. _No!_

She focused harder, only feeling it break slowly as she tried to project to the daemons too. She lowered her range of aura to her surrounding prison as she helplessly though.

_Astrals… help please._ She yelled her thought helplessly.

A loud roar was heard and the princess couldn't help but laugh inside. _"Need a hand, Althaea?"_ Leviathan's voice came in her head as she felt the petrification give way.

Feeling returning first, she noticed the strange winds and water blowing through them and she watched as Leviathan floated above them; staring right at her. She could feel that the others had stopped in confusion.

"Leviathan?!" Prompto's confused voice came, but Bellona didn't take her eyes off Leviathan.

Leviathan broke the staring as she lunged forward and Bellona braced for the impact of water as she grabbed onto Leviathan as the goddess soared back up and screeched loudly, letting the ways of water fall harshly on the daemons below. Once the water had dissipated, Leviathan lowered herself to let Bellona land safely, and she wrung out her wet hair as Leviathan disappeared as the goddess spoke to her. _"I definitely like you better than your brother."_

Bellona chuckled lowly as she turned to face her nearby friends, who were soaked as well – just like the surrounding environment, to see them running to a fallen Luna and Gladio. Bellona gasped, quickly breaking into a run to reach the group. Kara had knelt over Luna checking her while Iris had done so for her brother. Ignis had stayed nearby but clearly just was letting the women work. Prompto was the first to notice her approaching, turning back and stunned, he said to the advisor. "Ignis, turn around please and tell me I'm dreaming and that I'm not going crazy."

The advisor questionably looked at the blonde gunner before turning to see the princess and his face turned to the blonde's same expression. "You're not dreaming, Prompto."

"Nice to see you boys too." She said to them as she ran to sit down between the two, thankful they had more them side-by-side. Her sitting down alerted the two girls of her presence.

"Kara?" Bewilderment was in their voices.

"Hi." She said sweetly, before laying a hand over each of their chests. She focused and made her hands glow once more – healing the injuries of the two; inside and outside. Gladio had more than Luna, which didn't surprise her, but the two quickly were sitting up drowsily. Bellona lowered her hands and smiled.

The two by now had noticed the princess' presence, and as the situation had calmed, Ignis calmly spoke. "Highness, care to explain where you've been?"

She looked between them all. "I'll explain what I can, but not here. Let's head to a haven."

"Havens haven't been working right since it's been eternal night." Iris interjected nervously. "It's best we head toward Hammerhead. It's been set up as a hub for Hunters and we'll definitely be safe there."

"But we'll also be around a lot of people I don't want to hear my reason. Besides, I'm back; if needed, I'll just repel them." She said, shrugging calmly.

"You can still do that?" Luna asked questioningly, tilting her head. Bellona did the same in reply.

"What? Can't you still?" she received a nodded as her answer.

"I haven't been able to activate them properly since you and Noctis disappeared." She explained as the seven walked up to the haven. Ignis, Gladio, Iris began setting to work while Kara and Prompto set up the chairs. Luna had sat down on the ground and Bellona joined her to continue their conversation.

"I can still summon the trident though." She said as she did the motion, laying the weapon down on the ground in front of them. "I've been learning to fight with it. Gladio and Ignis have been training me when we haven't been too busy running errands or dealing with the daemons. We all knew you would both come back at some point, while many others lost faith in the first sixth months."

"Wait, what?" Bellona shook her head slightly, making sure she heard that correctly. "How long have I been gone?"

"It's been two years since we saw you run to the Crystal." Kara told her, clearly tolerant of however she will react. "Why did you do that anyways?"

The others murmured quietly agreements, wondering as well and the princess sighed. "I was called. Just as Noctis was, but for a much different reason." She informed them, pausing before continuing. "Noctis was called to complete his destiny as the Chosen. I was called to get me away from Ardyn and to finally explain just why I have these powers and what to do with them."

She watched them look between each other quickly before proceeding. "I met with all of the Astrals – except for Ifrit. Turns out I've always been able to summon them. Did you know that?" she directed the question at Luna, who nodded shocked.

"No, Gentiana told me you had powers the rivals the gods but she didn't explain that."

"I 'rival the gods' because Bahamut and Shiva created me. Originally, I was not supposed to exist. I was created to offer everyone a better chance at life. I already have changed much, although I did not realize it. When I was in the Crystal, I saw what was originally supposed to happen, how I've changed it now, and what was originally fated so I can possibly prevent it. For example, Luna, you were supposed to die in the Trial of Leviathan – but the result would have been Noct would've been crushed and it would have split Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, and him apart. And you Ignis, you would still be blind and you would have been fight depression from feeling helpless in fights. And you Prompto, you would have been captured by Ardyn after he tricked Noct of pushing you off the train on the way to Tenebrae from Cartanica; leaving him to play with you – but much worse than what he did with me." She had turned to each person she was talking to before looking down at the ground as she tried to remove the picture of Noct with their father's sword in his chest upon the throne.

She shut her eyes tightly as an uneasy silence covered the group. She opened her eyes and she didn't need the others this time to know her eyes were glowing as she directed it so her vision was sharper, as well as her other senses.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked toward the forest nearby the haven before standing up and told them. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

No one argued as the princess left. She walked slowly into the trees; paying attention to the crackling of the leaves. She continued walking until she looked back and could not see the edge of the trees and spoke, her voice restrained.

"You've got a lot of nerve appearing here after what you did to me."

"I wouldn't have done that if I had known we would come to an agreement about the Prophecy, but as I had learned of your defiant nature, I decided to play it safe."

"By making me your puppet." She scoffed, "You have some way with women." She wanted to make her voice sarcastic but it came out as amusing.

Ardyn shrugged. "I have nothing against you, dearie. Nor do I want to fight you; I just want is mine." He said, as he walked up to her.

"You'll never take the throne."

He smiled at her, amused. "I wasn't talking about that." He took her left hand with his right as he put his other arm around her waist. She blinked, her eyes going golden as he continued. "I want you."

Instantly, her eyes turned to normal as her body froze. _What?_

He pulled her left hand up, body numb, and he kissed the face of it. He released it and her and she immediately jumped back. "You're trying to trick me. I don't know what your plan is, but I will not be a part of it."

"I'm not trying to deceive you." His voice was sincere and sentimental. "I'm telling you the truth. I thought at first I just wanted to capture you because of your powers, but I was wrong. Why do you think I treated you like I did when you were under? I didn't want to do it, but not once did I ever harm you. I kept you safe."

Her hand subconsciously raised to the cheek he had caressed, her body remembering it before her mind. Ardyn remained still as Bellona's mind raced. She felt her breathing quicken and the world began spinning before she knew it. Her body had gone numb and she felt her legs give way. She hardly felt the jerk of being caught as her world went black.

* * *

Ardyn caught Bellona before she hit the floor. He hoisted her up in his arms, adjusting her to carry her. He looked at the limp princess in his arms and sighed, knowing why she had collapsed. He raised his head slightly as he felt another presence join them – one that turned the air cold.

"I would have thought that her going into the Crystal would remove what I had put into her." He said with his voice solemn as he turned to the other. "Or at least you or Bahamut would remove it."

"If we had removed from it Althaea, she would not be here now." Gentiana said as she stared at the princess in his arms, guilt in her eyes. "It has already taken too much hold, the Crystal had protected her from it, but now it has worn off." Her green eyes traveled to the one holding her. "I will not attack you, Izunia, as you could have easily done the same. I see how you act toward her. If your affection to her is real, it's best to let her decide and not some serum." The Glacian walked away from the man, leaving him to think and he sighed.

He looked at her face sadly. "Wake up my dear."

Quickly, she opened her eyes, glassy, and stared forward and guilt filled the man's face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I never planned it to be like this."

She was unresponsive to the man as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He repeated. He stiffened before telling her. "Go back to sleep."

Her head went limp against his left arm and he sighed, since he knew what caused her state, but unable to do anything about it. He looked at the sleeping limp form of Bellona in his arms and whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

Ardyn stared sorrowful at the limp Bellona laying on the bed he had placed her on in the Citadel. Her phone had been buzzing nonstop from the girls worrying about her so the Chancellor sent a quick text that she was fine and she would be alone for a while.

A pause occurred before it buzzed again. _"… Name my bow."_

Quickly, he typed a reply; having remembered hearing them name the bows after their battle with the Behemoth. _"Clemency."_

" _Ok then, Belle. Sorry, we got a little worry that Ardyn may have got you."_

" _I'm fine. Don't worry about me. He can't do anything to me anymore."_

"Ain't that ironic?" he mumbled as he pressed 'send' as he looked to the sleeping princess. He breathed deeply before stating.

"Wake up, Althaea."

Glassy eyes opened and she sat up; looking at him blankly – almost as if she were blind.

"Look at me." Her head turned to face the man as he sat down on the side of her bed. His features visibly softened, him looking like he was about to break. "I just want you normal."

"This is my normal now." She replied, sounding more like herself and not monotonic as before. "I was not supposed to exist but you have given me a reason too."

He shook his head and caressed her cheek lightly. "Not like this." He dropped it. "Not like a puppet."

She blinked, her eyes seeming to take back to their normal look before quickly reverting. "I am not a puppet. I am Althaea."

Ardyn couldn't take it anymore. He shot up from the bed harshly and commanded. "Enough." He turned harshly at her. "You will not leave this room until I return, understand?"

"Yes."

He walked out of the room, leaving Bellona able to wonder the room; consciousness coming back to her. She looked around the room and laughed. "This is my room."

She went and sat down on her couch as she thought about everything that just occurred.

_He cares about me? I just wish I could think straight… Noct, I miss you._ She thought as she buried her head in her arms and knees.

_Just don't know what to think about all of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised you guys, didn't I? Please don't kill me... I just thought it would make things more interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm trying to keep the chapters still about the same length since I've started, but it is getting harder as there are certain points I want to stop for each chapter. I got this one in the range, but it's just a heads up for the future. Anyways, let me know what you think please.

Bellona groaned as she flopped onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. Even with control and her conscious again, she couldn't leave the room – just like Ardyn told her.

While it was nice that he placed her in her room, it also tore her heart apart from the memories that resurfaced as she was there; most with her father, who she won't be able to make anymore with.

It just reminds her that she is alone – here, with Ardyn. She turned over on her side to face the window – which had been locked shut – and away from the door. She has no clue how long she laid there until she heard footsteps approaching and felt a familiar haze trying to emerge.

She fought the incoming haze as his voice entered her ears. "Althaea."

"Bellona." She growled out from the inward struggle. "My name is… Bellona."

She could feel his gaze on her as she heard him sigh. "You know, you won't be able to fight it for long." Her eyes widened and she stiffened at the pity in his voice. The surprise cut her concentration as her body became laxed and laid still.

Ardyn sighed sadly as he approached the bed and sat on the side and reached over to pet her loose raven hair. "I'm sorry you're going through this. You may or may not be processing it as yourself right now, but I truly am."

Bellona did not respond to the looming man and he exhaled a breath. He calmly reached over and turned her head to face him; glassy eyes staring straight forward. Sadness flickered onto his face before disappearing. "Bellona… I'm sorry… but I'm doing this to keep you safe until your brother returns."

Nothing. He caressed her cheek once more. "And… I love you." He laughed quietly. "Who knew right? The universe can be ironic; just as the Astrals can be cruel to their Chosens… all of them." His voice turned distant. They sat in silence for a few moments before he looked to the still princess. "Say something, please. As close to yourself as possible. I need to know what you think of all this."

A pause. "I… I don't know what to say." Her voice flickered between hazy and confused. She groaned slightly. "Control…" she whispered painfully as her body trembled. "I want… control… too… strong."

Ardyn watched silently as the princess shuddered until going still once more. He looked at her, not saying anything as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead softly. "I will try to fix this. I promise." He whispered in her ear. "Now, go to sleep now, my dear. That way when you wake, you should definitely have your control."

He watched as she closed her eyes sleepily and her breathing was slow and steady. Silently, the Chancellor got up from the bed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Belle!_

She tried to block out the voice as she slept contently in her bed. The voice had been calling her for a while and she just wished it would leave her alone.

_Belle, please!_

The voice seemed familiar but she tried to block it out; plus, her memory was fuzzy… why was it fuzzy? Oh, well she'd figure it out later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the blissful sleep.

_Bellona! Snap out of it!_

Her brows furrowed as the voice yelled her full name; not Althaea either… who? Why did they sound so familiar but she couldn't remember who? Images flashed in her mind of someone always with her through childhood, laughing and playing, but couldn't remember the face.

_Bellona Lucis Caelum! Since when have you ever given into something? Fight it!_

Fight what? Fight the blissful sleep? Why should she fight sleep? And how does this person think they know her so well? Just who did they think they were anyways?

_Belle, please! I don't know what he's done to you but I don't have much longer! The connection is breaking!_ Please _fight it! I need my sister, not a controlled puppet!_

Puppet? How dare they? She is not a puppet. She is asleep because she wants too -wait, what? Did he say 'sister'?

She tried to open her eyes but it was like they were made of lead. They wouldn't budge. This confused her as she tried again, hoping to hear the voice again in encouragement; but received nothing. Confusion filled her brain as she felt her eyelids finally lifting and she blinked to find a familiar Messenger standing beside her bed; staring right into the princess' eyes.

She looked at the lying girl with sympathy before directing her attention to the locked window. "The Accursed has shown a side to him that us Astrals believed died long ago. Your presence alone has changed him drastically. What will occur now is uncertain – but you might be able to save his daemon-filled heart after all." The Messenger departed before Bellona could respond.

Flashes of what occurred before flew through her brain and then when she was asleep. Consciousness returned, she laughed quietly in disbelief.

Noctis. It was Noctis.

Bellona closed her eyes momentarily before jerking her head to the doorway.

" _Do not leave this room until I return, understand?"_ Ardyn's voice rang in her head in remembrance.

' _But you did come back.'_ She thought as she smirked.

She jumped off her bed and raced through the doorway, taking a sharp right. Good thing about being in her room, she knows her way around her section of the Citadel.

She raced up the nearby staircase, ascending the floors; running through the halls once stopping. She knew that by now that Ardyn must have known she had left and would try to find her. She glanced between the doors on the hallway, avoiding some rubble as it was nearby where some bombs had gone off and she silently prayed that she would find what she's after.

She could have cried in relief as the room she needed was untouched. Ardyn had wanted her to stay in there for a reason – and this room was the key.

She knew her father and Clarus would show her this room a lot when she was younger, just not understanding why. There was once detail that was hidden in the room though, that only the three of them knew about. Luckily, not many were allowed to enter anyways since it was her father's study.

She ran to bed her father's old desk and looked around the edges of the back wall until she found what she was after: the family crest. A bookshelf covered the tile and Bellona pushed it off carefully before kneeling back down to the title as another shape was etched into the ground not far behind it.

And it was exactly like the bracelet the Astrals had given her in the Crystal. Not exactly surprised that it was here, she quickly took it off her wrist and placed it carefully in the outline. She heard a soft click as the band glowed brightly. The light spread to the outline of the tile before racing up the wall in front of her. She was in shock as a section of the wall opened, leading to a downward staircase.

' _Leave it to our family to have secret passages as well as our tombs.'_ She thought intrigued. She jumped as she heard the sound of footsteps running and she gasped. She quickly grabbed the bracelet from its place and jumped up; running into the doorway. She took a few steps down the stairs to hear Ardyn's voice come from above.

"No!"

Bellona ran faster down the stairs as she felt the haze trying to emerge. She knew he was following; his voice just gave that away.

"My dear, wait!"

Her muscles froze temporarily before Bellona thought forcefully and angrily. _'No!'_ She continued down as her body listened to her will – at least temporarily.

The stairs seemed to go on forever as Bellona felt panic emerging as she felt her body getting more sluggish. He was getting closer. The haze was getting stronger than ever when her right arm was gripped and she was turned to face Ardyn.

She feebly fought against his grip, the daze as well. She knew there was a reason that her father wanted to see down there – no matter how far down it was, but she felt her body go lifeless in his grasp.

' _No…'_

Ardyn released her and gazed at her for a few minutes before softly speaking. "I thought I said for you not to leave your room." His tone was unemotional as he waited for her to reply.

"You had said until you had returned; which you had and left again. So, I was going to retrieve something that belonged to me." Her tone was annoyed, which let the man know she was conscious for once.

"Then why were you running from me?" he asked quizzically, already thinking that he knows the answer.

"Because I'm tired of doing every little thing you want and losing control of my own body!" Anger had filled her voice now as her arms shook angrily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to collect what my father left for me." She turned around and began to walk down the stairs, silently thanking the Astrals that she saw the end.

Her praise was short-lived though when Ardyn declared. "No, you won't. Stop right there, my dear."

Her body froze and she growled, but Ardyn ignored it and continued. "Turn around and face me."

She sent a heated glare so hot that if looks could kill, the man would be on fire. She watched as the man stepped down to stop in front of her. "As much as I love you conscious and aware…" he trailed before grasping her right cheek softly, the girl subconsciously leaning into it with her eyes closed; making Ardyn smile. "… I need you under right now."

She remained still in his touch until he removed his hand and softly commanded her. "Open your eyes."

Glassy eyes opened and met Ardyn's gaze. She remained still as Ardyn took her left hand and pulled her down towards the bottom of the staircase. "Come. We are getting what you came for – only difference is I'm afraid I have to take it."

Bellona didn't respond as she obediently followed the Chancellor. Ardyn stopped suddenly and gasped in pain as he went to enter the room; he harshly released his grip on the princess as he jerked back into the dark staircase, his right side of his body burned as it entered first as well as black smoke emerging around his eyes. Bellona looked down at him and silently knelt down to him and put her hands on his chest; eyes glowing.

Ardyn breathed hard repeatedly as the tranced princess healed him; silently surprised that it is not burning him like it does with the light of the Oracle. When she finished, she stood back up; clearly awaiting orders.

Ardyn regained his composure, standing and looking at the still girl. "Thank you, my dear. Now, would you be a dear and fetch what's in there and bring it to me?" She nodded obediently and turned and walked through the doorway into a familiar looking room, even to the blank princess. It was similar to the inside of the royal tombs; only difference was the inside was gold.

She blinked repeatedly as she stood in the room and her consciousness and control returned to her body. She smiled but pretended that she was still under since Ardyn was watching and she leaned over the stone body lying on a pedestal and paused to read the name carved on the edge.

" _ **Oriana Lucis Caelum,**_

_**She was a queen who put her people above all else; healing all from a forming disease and sacrificed herself for the sake of all.** _

_**Here rests her scythe, wreaking destruction when needed but also protects, which can only be used by those who wield the Bracelet of the Lucii – which is fated by the Astrals."** _

Bellona traced her right hand over the inscription as the Bracelet began to glow. Bellona rotated it as she watched, shockingly, as a golden scythe materialized on top of the resting statue. She blinked at its appearance, glowing like Luna had made her trident do with her powers, but reaching out with her left hand to grab it. Instead of floating to her, she did grab it for a bright light to appeared; calming down almost immediately. Bellona gasped before laughing slightly – forgetting about pretending because of Ardyn – as all the Royal Arms her brother had collected floated around her; having access to them once more.

She looked over the scythe in her hand to squint her eyes as she found an inscription in between the blade and the middle hand rest.

" _Scythe of the Protector."_ She read aloud, interest in his voice. She took a sharp breath, knowing she'll have to go back to _him_ and what will happen.

' _Maybe I can just stay a little bit longer…'_

"My dear, is everything alright? If there is nothing, just come on back." His voice rang out.

'… _So much for that.'_ She thought annoyed before turning and walking out; mentally preparing for the haze that will emerge.

She felt her body slow, walking in that obedient form once more to Ardyn, scythe now in her right hand. Ardyn visibly stiffened harshly at a good sight of the scythe. "Dismiss it, and you are not to summon it in my presence unless I give you the order too." His tone was cold, just like his now hardened eyes.

Bellona did is commanded, but Ardyn was too in thought, mumbling about the scythe to notice that Bellona was aware and making notice of everything. His head shot up and he quickly commanded. "We're leaving; now."

Bellona followed but was inwardly cheering at Ardyn's reaction to the scythe as the two climbed the staircase again. When Bellona exited, the door shut behind them as her bracelet had flashed once more.

A familiar chirp had entered the aware princess as Ardyn pulled out her phone and groaned. "Persistent, aren't they?"

She blinked confusedly, before he shoving her phone towards her. "Reply to them. They kept texting since I haven't responded. Assure them you're alright."

She took the phone and thought bitterly. _'Oh, I'm gonna leave them a message alright. Let's see how much control I can take for this…'_

She pulled up her conversation with Kara. She had repeatedly texted, worried. Bellona pulled up the keyboard to reply.

She hit send once complete, and shut the phone and prepared to hand it back to Ardyn when he held up his hand. "Keep it. In case they still text, just let them know that you are fine."

She put the phone away, while inside she was cheering that she sent the message. No doubt Kara will show it to the others and if she can't figure it out, Ignis probably will. For now though, she just had to deal with Ardyn, and whatever he has planned.

* * *

Kara shot up from the book she was reading when the familiar notification sound rang over her phone. She raced to pull it out as she excitedly called the others as she pulled it out.

"Guys! Guys! I got a response from Belle!" she yelled excitedly as soon the others were around her.

"What did she say?" Luna asked worriedly,

"Only one way to find out." Gladio commented as Kara opened the message for them all to see.

" _Hey. I'm fine. No reason to be Scared. Just needed some time Alone; not like I got Caught or anything. How are the others doINg? iS Iggy ok? I knOw that he Must still be feeling the aftereffects of my healing. Sadly, it doesN't always go away quickly. Then agaIn, I know I overexAggerate. I hope we Can meet up soon though; IT does get A little lonely, not to mention Dead quiet. Have the boys drove you girls crAzy yet? Don't worry, I'm tired of being aLone so I'll be back soon. Miss you KARA._

_-Belle."_

Prompto's eyebrows scrunched. "Huh? She knows Iggy is doing fine. I mean yeah it's been two years, but still she should know."

Kara didn't take her eyes off the message, rereading it multiple times as her face turned appalled. "That's because that's not the point. I need something to write with and to write on."

Gladio and Iris disappeared to get what she asked for, giving them to the archer who ran to one of the tables in Takka's Diner, glad they decided to go back to Hammerhead, and sat down quickly. The others raced in not long after.

"Kar, what's going on? She's okay, right?" Iris voiced all of their concerns as the blonde sighed but continued her work.

"I wish. It's a message." She stated as she finished writing a few things before turning it for the others to see.

**I'M SCARED, ALONE, CAUGHT.**

**I-S-N-O-M-N-I-A**

**C-I-T-A-D-E-L**

She looked at them. "She put my name at the end as she knew I could figure it out. It was directed at me. She was probably afraid someone else would see the phone first." Her tone was serious.

"We've got to return to the Citadel."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back with another chapter! Bit slower for the time being with school and writing other ideas that are coming to my head. Might post one soon. Anyway let me know what you think please!

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Iris muttered as the six approached the checkpoint leading into Insomnia.

"Neither can I." Luna stated. "This is the last place I thought I would ever return to; but good news is I know where to go because of the rubble." She shrugged, trying to lighten her mood.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that bad?" Luna nodded in response.

Prompto whistled lowly as the six approached the gate. "Boy am I glad that the Empire cleared out when the eternal night came."

Kara voiced her agreement as they passed through the gate, it slamming shut behind them. Luna grimaced at the sound while Prompto and Kara visibly jumped.

"Wimps." Gladio joked, and Iris elbowed his side. Gladio winced before looking to the city, well the remains. "Woah…"

Luna took a few steps ahead. "Come on, we have a bit of a trek ahead of us – and maybe some climbing."

* * *

Bellona screamed at nothing as now she was stuck in a cell, guarded by two MTs, as well as that Ardyn commanded her now that she couldn't leave until he said so. Ardyn did have some MTs switch out the old uncomfortable cot for one of the guest bedroom beds though which – though she wouldn't admit it aloud – she was grateful for.

She punched the stone wall a few times in anger, not caring about her bloodying hands since they will heal from her magic anyways.

She turned away from the now majorly-dented wall and flopped onto the bed. She buried her face in her pillow, but she shot up when her phone vibrated beside her. She quickly grabbed the device to read the message, noticing it was from Kara.

" _Hey girl. Prompto keeps singing that tune again that you hate so much."_

Bellona smiled. _'Real subtle, Kar… real subtle.'_ She thought ridiculously as she typed by a reply, recognizing her friend's attempt at being discreet. _"What? 'I want to ride a chocobo all day'?"_

A few moments after she hit send, her phone buzzed again. _"Yes. XD So what you up too? The guys convinced us to go on a hike and it's a pretty tough hike to our destination, with all of the detours we're having to make."_

Bellona smiled at her friend's message; getting the message. _"Be careful okay? Not like I'm going anywhere."_

Of course, the universe had other plans when her phone immediately rang and she stifled a groan as she answered it. "What?"

" _Still touchy I see."_ Ardyn's voice rang.

"Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it's because I'm still locked up." She commented sarcastically. "After all, surely by now you've seen my reaction to all this."

" _Yes… I have."_ His tone was hesitant. _"That's why I'm letting you go into the city. Some of the scouts brought back word that – somehow – apparently, someone has survived and is injured. I want you to go find them and heal them."_

Her eyes narrowed. "Why? What's your game?"

" _Just thought you would want to see a familiar face. Besides, it's been made clear things had not worked out as I hoped."_

"No shit." She spat before she could stop herself, but was already out of the cell as the MTS opened it for her. She mentally noted that Ardyn had probably sent the command. Before ending the call, Ardyn spoke once more.

" _You're free to go as you please. I am still going to keep a watch on you, my dear, but I do hope to see you again before Noct returns."_

Bellona blinked at the sadness creeping into his voice as she replied after a pause. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see." She hung up the phone and wasted no time leaving, tired of what she once called her home.

She warped down to the courtyard and began walking, looking around wearily. She thought it was too easy for Ardyn to just release her like that.

She walked through the gates that entered the Citadel and couldn't help but gasp at the destruction of her city before her.

"All those innocent people." She whispered, horrified.

She was brought out of her thoughts at a loud screech to her side and she barely phased in time to miss a bolt of lightning. She looked in the direction it came from and sighed annoyingly at the enemy.

"Utus. Hate these things." She grumbled as she summoned Nox and Lux.

She warped to the daemon, stunning it as she unleashed a quick flurry of attacks before warping away when it tried to hit her with lightning.

Just wanting to continue moving onward, she summoned the Sword of the Tall since she remembered Ignis saying they were weak to greatswords. "It's close enough." She muttered as she launched herself to the daemon, killing it rather quickly.

She panted hardly as the daemon disappeared. "Huh." She muttered. "Probably should try those things more often."

She continued walking down the streets, feeling fatigue beginning to take over her, the princess entered a nearby office building that seemed stable enough and not around too many daemons. She climbed to the second floor and smiled slightly as she found a couch and went to lay down on it. Despite the dangers, it wasn't long before the princess had fallen asleep.

She was rudely awoken by a jerk on her hair, being pulled back and a dagger appearing at her neck. "You MTs sure are getting better at hiding. How did you find me?"

' _Huh?'_ "What are you talking about?" she questioned as the dagger pressed deeper into her neck, making a small cut.

"Don't give me that bullshit." The voice was male, raspy, but male. "Why else would you be here? No doubt that Chancellor sent you to finish me off. As if the Kings of Old weren't enough trouble."

She froze at his last sentence, recalling Luna telling her the tale of her experience in Insomnia. "Nyx?" she said, filled with hope and disbelief.

She felt the blade falter. "How do you know that name?"

"I think I'd remember the name of one of my close friends." She commented playfully and she felt the harsh release.  
"Turn around."

She did as commanded and turned to face her friend and couldn't stop her hand flying to her mouth. "Nyx."

The once-known hero of the Kingsglaive was before her in tattered clothes, and tons of scars; but what shocked her the most was that his right arm was burnt off and the familiar traces of the power of the Ring of the Luci strolled up his right side of his neck. That was when she noticed he was struggling to breathe. "Bellona."

"H-How?" she stuttered in shock. "Luna said you activated the Old Wall. There's no way you should be here."

He laughed slightly before coughing. "That's what I thought. They said they were taking my life after all, but they didn't; just left me like this." He gestured to himself before falling to a knee, groaning.

Bellona broke out of her state of shock and rushed over to her fallen friend; quickly kneeling. "Here. Let me help."

"No offense, Highness, but I don't think you can heal the magic of the Ring of the Luci." He joked.

She smirked. "You'd be surprised. A lot has happened." She put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, concentrating. Few moments later, when she felt the magic flowing through her and into him, she opened her eyes; them glowing brighter and more golden than ever. Nyx could only watch as the magic spread through him, getting rid of the bruises and scars he has gotten from the years. He felt the fire feeling from the veins the Ring had hit disappear and watched in utter shock as his arm was growing back.

When she was done, she released her grip as her eyes returned to normal and Nyx stared at his newly-formed arm and moved it arm. He scoffed in disbelief before starting to laugh and tackled Bellona. "Thank you! Thank you!"

She lurched back at the surprise amount of weight on her before smiling. "Told you, things have changed."

Nyx pulled back. "No kidding." He fiddled with his daggers, making Bellona notice that they weren't his normal kukris, that they were older, duller, daggers. Realization hit her. "You lost your kukris, didn't you?"

He flinched before nodding. "In my fight with Drautos; which-" he cut her off before she could interrupt. "-turned out to be General Glauca."

Her fists balled and fire flashed in her eyes. "What?!"

"Don't worry. He got what he deserved. The Kings helped me see to that." His voice was hard and truthful.

She relaxed slightly before entering thought once more, and smirked. "You need something better than those daggers you have though," She said as she gestured to the daggers, then looked before her long-time friend. "Which is I guess why you have those kukris though, huh Gentiana?"

Nyx turned around to face the Messenger, on alert at her sudden presence and Bellona immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, she's a Messenger and she's a friend." She turned her attention to Gentiana. "Not going to lie though, surprised to see you here."

The woman smiled softly. "The events that were once preordained are everchanging. Lives that would have been lost survived, and hope has reentered Eos even with the darkness and the Scourge." She extended her arms slightly to the former Kingsglaive. "Take them, Nyx Ulric, for they are a gift from the Astrals in the success you have made."

He approached the Messenger and gasped at the kukris in her hand. They looked exactly like his old ones, except that these were now golden. He hesitantly picked them up, a flash of blue and golden light occurring as he gripped the handles. When the light disappeared moments after, Nyx muttered. "What the hell was that?"

"Wanna find out?" Bellona's voice was mischievous.

Before the Glaive could respond, Bellona shot some lightning at the man. Crystals flashed in response and she stopped after the brief moments. "What the hell, Princess?!"

She sighed at his reaction. "You really didn't notice just now, did you? She saw the man falter and she smirked. "How'd you survive the bolt, Nyx? I surely didn't miss."

She watched his face change and she smiled. "And there we go. Now you're thinking!" She shifted her weight to her right leg, crossing her arms. "Hope you like; the Astrals and I agreed that you did well with our family's powers so I connected you to my magic through the kukris – hence why they're golden."

He looked at her confused and she raised her hand. "I know you have questions, but this isn't the time."

A roar echoed through the city and the two turned to the direction, Gentiana having disappeared once he took the kukris. She unconsciously stepped forward as her eyes widened and she yanked out her phone. Pressing a button, she flew the phone to her right ear. She listened to the rings of the phone, fear and panic growing with each one. Relief washed over for a moment when the call was answered before she struggled to hold her phone and not drop it – or to not burn it. The sounds of fighting, yelling, and roaring occurred from the other side of the line.

" _Really~ not a good time, Belle."_

"Sounds like it." Her tone was serious and got straight to the point. "Where are you?"

" _Just came out of the subway tunnel to get around the debris."_ Some crashing and gunfire came from the other side. _"Dammit! Imperials! Iris, Gladio, watch out!"_ There was some rustling and continued to hear the gunfire and yelling in the background.

Her grip tightened on her phone, grimacing. "Kara! Kara!" Her body stiffened as the line clicked dead. Her grip was so hard she had to shove her phone away to not break it. "DAMMIT!"

She ran down the stairs into the street, Nyx following suit. "Highness, what's wrong?"

"My friends are in trouble because of me. Most likely Ardyn's way of teaching me a lesson. I just wish I knew what his motives was." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter right now; right now, my friends need my help."

She summoned Nox and through it to the roof of a nearby building and warped to it and began to run across the roofs, warping to the next when needed as she climbed across the roofs, following the noise's location and where it was clear a battle was going on.

She warped onto the last roof to grab the ground beneath her for support. Her time running from the Empire let her know that was an explosion from a Magitek armor. Recovering, she ran to the edge and leaned over as she slammed into the edge.

Her vision flew down to the disappearing fire and her friends scattered, but what she had her attention on was Prompto holding Kara in his arms. Bellona growled, attention turning to Gladio's voice.

"Ignis!"

The advisor had been flung off his feet from being swatted by a snake tail but upon landing, the advisor had stared right into his attacker's eyes and been turned to stone. Bellona huffed as her eyes darted around the scene of Prompto defending both him and the unconscious Kara, Ignis still petrified – surprisingly not having to worry about other enemies attack as he was left to the Nagaroni. Iris and Luna were stuck having to defend off the incoming Imperial soldiers while Gladio constantly distracted a Deathclaw.

' _You guys sure no how to get yourselves in trouble… we all do.'_ She thought annoyance a little in her voice, but was quickly replaced with anger as the sound of Luna's pained scream entered her ears.

Her blood pumping, she barely registered her vision turning red as Gentiana appeared beside her, smiling before jumping off the edge of the roof as she transformed into her other form as she created a blizzard with other versions of her. Bellona's friends shivered at the force of the cold, Prompto leaning over Kara to protect her as Shiva dealt with the surrounding enemies; freezing them all and destroying them. Upon finishing, she floated back down to the ground and changed back into Gentiana; not far from Prompto and Kara. In the process of the winds, Gladio had made his way over to Ignis with a Remedy and poured it over the advisor.

Prompto though, was just focused on the Goddess before him. "Can you help her? Please?" he looked down to her form as the silence was louder and her heavy, ragged breathing could be heard by everyone. "She's dying. _Please._ " Tears were on the rims of his eyes.

Gentiana's face softened. "There is nothing I can do, young Prompto, but she can."

Of course, the Glacian meant the running Bellona to her fallen best friend. She had warped down during Gentiana's assistance and now she had to help her friend. Bellona wasted no time in kneeling and putting her hands over her friend, Prompto and the others visibly tensed, the Blonde pulling the other in his arms closer to him which made her falter in confusion.

She heard Gentiana's footsteps stop behind her and there was a pause before Prompto relaxed, after had looking to Gentiana.

Focusing on the task at hand, she healed her friend – mentally noting that it was faster than usual – as her best friend regain consciousness. She smiled at the reaction before she could turn to her friends, Ignis and Gladio harshly forced her onto the ground, pinning her arms down.

"What the hell?!"

"Shut up." Gladio growled as she squirmed out from underneath the two. "Gentiana said you could help her which you did, but we're not stupid, Ardyn. No more stupid pranks and illusions."

"I'm afraid this isn't a prank, Gladio," Ardyn's voice rang from behind them and Ignis mentally noted as Bellona's body slowly began to stop fighting.

"No, no." she mumbled trance-like, her body soon stopped fighting altogether.

Both Gladio and Ignis had let go of her to turn their attention to Ardyn. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

He hummed. "Just fulfilling my promise to Bellona." He turned to her still body on the floor. "I told you I would keep an eye on you, my dear." he paused as he searched her eyes and smiled. "Oh, good, you're aware."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Gladio growled as Ardyn continued to look at Bellona.

"She could tell you better than I can. Tell them, my dear." The others turned to the limp princess, her slowly speaking out. "Seeing… and hearing… everything. That's… what he… means." A gasp of sharp breath exerted from her from her inner struggle as Ardyn commanded. "Come to me."

Bellona was up and instantly beside the man. While the others were focused on Ardyn and her now for any kind of attack, Bellona's gaze was set on Gentiana's and the Glacian was returning the stare. A short nod came from the Messenger as she felt the Bracelet began to flow with power throughout her body. She had to use all her willpower to not laugh allowed as to he had controlled of her body once more.

' _So the Bracelet does help along with the scythe, after all.'_ she thought triumphantly as she wasted no time, warping away the man and back behind her friends. She couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on her face. "Sorry, but I'm done following orders. You were right though; you shouldn't have let me in that tomb." She glanced at her friends. "You might want to move to the side a bit."

Wasting no time, she held out her right arm; it flowing with power from the Bracelet and her own as she began to spin around as well as the forming weapon in her hands. Ardyn's eyes visibly widened as he took a step back as the scythe completely formed in Bellona's hands. She did a harsh sideways slash, sending waves of the force of air to the man, making her scream in annoyance as he covered his face. The others watch in shock as where her attack her his skin, it made his skin scorch as he reared back, before disappearing in the night. Bellona breathed heavily as she retreated from her combat stance and dismissed the weapon.

"You don't have control over me anymore." She stated the obvious to no one in particular.

"Indeed." Gentiana confirmed as everyone turned to the Messenger. "The Accursed's grip on you has been released and thus another course of events has changed."

A loud crash echoed through the sky as a shower of lights flickered in the sky as Bellona's heart fluttered. "That's Galden Quay – or where it used to be." Iris stated as Luna then tilted her head. "But that was the colors of the Crystal… just what-?" the Oracle stopped midsentence and jerked her head over to a heavily smiling Bellona.

"Noct's back."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a little awkward but I tried as it's coming to a close soon and I'm still setting it up for the sequel crossover I have planned. Let me know what you think please!

Bellona was restless. She wanted race toward the directions the lights had come from – that and secretly the magic of the Crystal and the power of Kings was estatic, flowing excitingly through her veins. She huffed impatiently as she waited for the others to secure two trucks and Bellona tensed at the sudden screeching voice in her head.

" _Althaea! Your brother is in trouble and my siblings and I cannot reach him! He found some children and we cannot infere without hurting them! Daemons are circling them quickly! Don't make me regret favoring you!"_

Bellona scoffed in disbelief at Leviathan's end comment, but she focused on the rest of her message. She turned back to the others, noticing that they were stilling securing the trucks as a dog's barking entered all their ears. Bellona sharply turned to see a familiar white Messenger dog.

"Pryna!"

Said dog turned and began running off and Bellona knew she couldn't wait anymore and warped through the armored gate. "Bellona!" Ignis' sharp voice came.

"I'll meet you at Galden! I promise!" Wasting no time, she called her chocobo and mounted it. "Lead the way, Pryna." She glanced at said dog, eyes hardened and focused.

She made the chocobo sprint after the running white dog; it able to go faster do to being a Messenger and she found the two avoiding all the daemons without her using her powers and the two raced to Galden.

She heard the sound of fighting, as well as the sound of crying and screaming, before she saw it. She couldn't help but make the chocobo momentarily stop as she took in the sight before her.

Noct stood surrounded by three Red Giants, a Nagaroni, and a Deathstalker; holding up a crystalline shield around him and five children, the oldest clearly looking about thirteen. She could see that her brother was struggling, his power waning and fatigue taking over, as she quickly made the chocobo sprint before jumping off quickly.

"Hey!" she yelled, wanting to get some of their attentions so she summoned Alecto and fired arrows at each quickly, using elements if she remembered what they were weak to. "Over here!" she sang tauntingly as all the enemies turned.

She waved. "Hi."

The Nagaroni screeched and lunged at her. She smirked. _'Time to see just how similar the Bracelet is to the Ring.'_

She quickly brought her arms in front of her, right in front of left so the Bracelet was on top. As the Nagaroni came down on her – only to jerk back at the blast of white light that appeared from Bellona's location. In specific location, though, it came from the Bracelet. Bellona laughed as she stared at the Bracelet before smirking. "Sweet."

Since her theory was proven, she raised her arm above her slowly as she focused on the Bracelet and the magic within it. She felt the power of Kings and Oracles clashing within her, fighting over the foreign magic and whether she should use it. Bellona currently ignored the feuding mystical families as she quickly moved her arm toward the daemons and flicked her hand forward. The area was surrounded in a blinding golden light and harsh winds. When the light disappeared and wind stopped, the daemons were gone with no trace of being there in the first place.

Noct stopped the barrier as the children cheered at the clearance of the daemons and their saviors as Bellona twisted her wrist to look at the Bracelet. She knew from watching her brother use the Ring that fire spread through his veins but the princess couldn't help but smile as instead, the familiar gold flowed through her veins.

"I could get used to this." She said as footsteps approached and she smiled. "Turns out we arrived about the same time, bro. I got back not too long ago."

Noct smirked. "I know." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his right waist. "I had to get through to you from that stupid control Ardyn has on you."

" _Had_ on me." She corrected as she held up the Bracelet. "This and this," she paused as she took a step back and summoned the scythe, Noct's eyes widening. "stopped his control over me. Turns out I haven't been the only one like this before. There had been one other long ago." She shrugged as she desummoned the weapon. "So only those like her can use the scythe. The tomb was hidden behind Dad's study."

"You're kidding, right?"

She scoffed. "I wish. Ardyn tried to stop me so hard from getting down there, but by the end I got controlled again. I think the worst thing about that was sometimes I was aware of everything that was happening. It was so aggravating seeing and hearing everything but not able to respond." She shuddered at the memories. "It was like I was there and not at the same time."

She turned her attention to the children still standing behind her brother. "And what are you kids doing out here? I'm sure you know it's dangerous by now."

"We're sorry. We were with our families traveling to Cape Caem to seek shelter when daemons attacked." The oldest spoke up, a young girl, stepping in front of the children toward the twins, bowing quickly. "All of our parents yelled at us to run as they held them off – promising to meet up with us soon," though the girl's face said otherwise at their fates and Bellona's heart panged, "so I began to lead them away until we were surrounded and then King Noctis showed up to help, but there were too many. Who knows what would have happened to us if you happened along, Your Highnesses." She bowed again and both twins went to stop her.

Bellona looked to the girl with a soft expression. "What is your name?"

"Katherina." The girl wasted no time in responding.

The group tensed at the sound of motors approaching before Bellona remembered who it was. "It's the others… and they're probably mad at me for running of like that." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"That would be an understatement. Good thing I got here first, huh, Highness?"

Bellona rolled her eyes at the smirk in the other's voice. "I guess. Still doesn't save me from the inevitable yelling though, Nyx."

The Glaive smirked. "You'd be surprised."

Noctis smirked at the princess. "Ran off?"

She turned to him. "Thought that was clear."

A roar came from nearby the group and the children yelped as the three adults gripped their weapons.

"We're sitting ducks here. We need to get the children to safety." Noctis stated as Bellona hummed in agreement as she checked the surroundings.

"We need to head toward Hammerhead. That's where the others will be coming from."

"But Cape Caem-" Katherina started before Bellona cut him off.

"I know, but once we get you to Hammerhead, we'll get some Hunters to take you there safely." She glanced at the young girl. "Okay?" The other nodded.

"We need to start moving now." Nyx said as he gripped his kukris tighter as the sounds of daemons drew closer.

Bellona glanced at her Bracelet before looking up at the road, eyes widening as a plan came to her mind.

"Noct! Get the kids inside the tunnel!" she pointed in the direction as both men looked to her.

"Highness, have you gone mad?!" Nyx screamed as she stared at Noct.

"Trust me." She commanded softly as she made her eyes flash golden for a second and received a nod from the other.

"You heard her kids." He made sure they took off first as Bellona turned to the Glaive. "Go with them."

"What?!"

"GO!" her tone was harsh, not wanting to wait any more time as she quickly summoned the scythe and did a sideways swipe like she did to Ardyn, the daemons having the same effect.

With the enemies stunned, Bellona turned and bolted to the tunnel. _'I know you hear me and I know you're watching! I'm holding off the daemons but I can't do this alone! Please!'_ she prayed desperately as blue crystals appeared in the air as a voice replied.

" _We hear you, Althaea. Keep the children safe by heating up the tunnel."_

Bellona narrowed her eyebrows before raising them and ushering them further inside. "Farther! Get in!"

She felt the cold on her back and picked up her pace. "Noct! Nyx! We need fire now!"

"What?!" the older man cried as Noct had tensed, finally sensing Shiva's presence.

He wasted no time in summoning a Firaga and throwing it on the edge of the tunnel as Bellona passed through. Now seeing the snow, Nyx covered the other side as Bellona summoned a smaller fire in the middle for the children.

A gust of wind blew through the tunnel, the children screaming in shock. "Shields!" Bellona commanded and the three created one; strengthening it with the others' magic.

The children huddled together as the three adults groaned as they held the shield up, Bellona actually sweating from the amount of force she was putting into it as well as the summon. She began breathing harshly and heavily as the wind calm down and Gentiana appeared at the end of the tunnel smiling slightly, as she waved her hand across her body and a short wind occurred, extinguishing the outer fire spells before nodding. The adults stopped the shield and both men had to support Bellona before she fell from the amount of exhaustion she exerted through the whole ordeal.

"W-Wish the others were here already." She muttered tiredly, fighting the oncoming sleep and both men glanced at each other before Noct softly slapped her cheek.

"Belle? Belle, come on, stay with me."

Her head rolled against her shoulder. "The kids okay?" she murmured,

"They're fine, but you might not be. You're sweating and pale." Noct's worry was in his voice.

"I'm just… tired. That took a lot of me…" her head drooped more and the men shifted Bellona to lay her on the ground.

"Belle?" Noct began tapping her cheek lightly again, receiving no response. Noct began breathing quickly before freezing at the new noise that echoed in the tunnel. "Her phone!" He quickly fumbled to her jacket pocket and pulled it out, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

" _Bellona! Where are you? Are you alright?"_ Of course, it was Ignis. No doubt he saw Shiva's display.

"Ignis." He breathed.

"… _Noct?"_ his voice held astonishment and disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me."

" _Is Bellona with you?"_

He glanced at his unconscious sister in his lap. "Yeah, she's with me, and some kids are here too. She's unconscious from us all protecting them; Bellona took the most." He blinked as he heard the motor accelerate. Ignis was _speeding?!_

" _Where are you?"_ his tone was sharp.

"In the tunnel outside Galden on the way to Hammerhead." He glanced up at a flash of light entering his sight and Nyx gripped his kukris. Noct used his free hand to motioned to him. "Think I see you."

And, of course, he was right as the two trucks pulled up and Kara and Prompto were out of the first truck before it even stopped and were racing to the group. Kara quickly glanced the group over before turning her hardened eyes on Noctis. "We have to get her out of here now."

Now it was Noct's face that hardened. "He's still after her."

"'After' is an understatement buddy. More like 'obsessed'." Prompto commented, lacking its usually joking tone, showing the urgency of the situation as he stepped toward the group.

Bellona shivered slightly in his arms, burying her head into his shoulder and Noct gripped her defensively. Keeping emotions off his face, he told the newcomers. "Get these kids out of here and back to Hammerhead."

"What? What about you?" Prompto shot back, a slight too quickly to Noct's liking.

"We'll manage until you get back. Nyx and I will take turns watching out for daemons." Kara nodded and pulled Prompto back towards their truck to prepare it for the children.

"Nyx?"

Everyone's attention turned to the Oracle standing in astonishment, before running to the man and practically jumping on him and planted a kiss on his lips. Everyone gaped at her actions, though Noct honestly wasn't surprised from when she had told him about her time in Insomnia when it fell. Honestly, he was happy as he truly only saw her as another sister.

The others watched as she reached out and grabbed a section of his hair and giggled. "Still have the braids I see."

He shrugged. "What can I say? Somethings don't change." He hugged her and said. "Glad to see you're okay, Princess."

Noct looked over the group and asked, "Where did the others go?" him noticing the missing truck.

"Went to scout the area." Luna answered as she removed herself from Nyx's grip. "Making sure there was no other threats in the area."

Noct nodded. "Good, we need to get these kids back to Hammerhead safely; hopefully with no fighting along the way." Bellona shuddered in his arms again and he turned his worried gaze to his limp sister. "And we need to get her back as well."

Luna turned to the limp princess and placed two fingers on her neck and frowned. "Her pulse is weaker than it should be."

"Well, how do we get it back up?" Noct somehow was controlling her voice as Luna looked at him then back at her.

"It mostly relies on her, but the Crystal will help."

"Noct…" a soft voice came from his arms and all eyes trained on her. "Ardyn…" Her head lolled back against his shoulder.

"I do believe she called for me?" Ardyn just stood still as everyone conscious focused their weapons on him, children behind Nyx and Luna as Noct still gripped Bellona protectively. The Chancellor held his arms up in surrender. "Believe it or not, I'm here to help her."

"Yeah, right." Noct scoffed with venom in his voice.

Ardyn turned to the black-haired boy. "Why do you think I'm always around, hmm? You all think I'm trying to take her as a reason to coax you along – which I will admit I was doing that in the beginning – yet she can alter what was prophesized." He paused as a thin line appeared on his face. "Bahamut explained all this to you, didn't he? What the price is for you to banish the darkness?" Noct nodded. "She can change that. Of what happens to you… and me…" He sighed as he looked away from the others and to the ground. "For the longest time I thought my redemption against what the Astrals cursed me too was destroying the King of Light, but meeting her changed my view of things. Now," He took a deep breath. "Now I just want to get rid of these infernal daemons and remember what it feels like to be human again."

No one said a word as they took in Ardyn's words. He continued his thoughts, whether they wanted him to or not. "The whole time I had her, you probably thought I was enjoying having her in that state; but that was a downright lie. I wanted to fool you. Wanted to continue sending you after the Crystal and to Bahamut. But I did just as I promised you as you disappeared. I kept her safe." His voice was truthful and forward. "I know she was confused and upset that I kept getting her, but I needed to know she was safe."

"The scythe." Noct spoke quietly. "You say you were keeping her safe, yet you were keeping her from something that belonged to her; and when she did get it, you ordered her not to use it against you."

"Because if she uses it on me, the daemons become defensive and I can't control my actions." He glanced at the others. "You're lucky you all left when you did, and that I left before they did anything."

Bellona groaned softly as Noct glanced at her then back to Ardyn. "How do I know you won't trick me again?"

"If I wanted to trick you, I would have posed as someone else, but here I am in the flesh." He gestured to himself dramatically before turning back to the young king. "If you want to help her, we must go now before your friends return." He turned to the blondes preparing the truck and said. "I've made sure that no daemons will attack you on your way back to Hammerhead. My MTs are keeping any nearby busy. You must go now though as well."

The two blinked in shock before clanking at each other then quickly ushering the kids inside the truck and Kara took the wheel and drove out of the tunnel.

"Why?" Noct asked the Chancellor with narrowed eyes. "You're doing all this when you know what I have to do to you: why?"

He stared at the king. "Because the Astrals damn their Chosen to a horrible fate and life and it has gone on long enough." He pointed to Bellona. " _She_ is the only one that can change that. That is why we must get her to the Crystal; she is her strongest in power near its Light." He smiled softly. "And clearly Shiva agrees."

Noct shot his head up to have his eyes widened at the change in surroundings.

They were in the Citadel's courtyard. All of them were by the sounds of running footsteps and familiar voices calling his name.

Ardyn stood on the steps above them and Noct tensed aggressively at Bellona in his arms as he spoke. "Just like her, you need all of the Six's Marks for this to work. I'll put her beside the Crystal and we'll wait above." He turned and walked up the stairs with her in tow as Noct sighed annoyed as fire erupted from the courtyard, sending everyone flying back.

"And… Ifrit joins the party." He stated sarcastically as everyone summoned their weapons; preparing for the harsh battle that was about to occur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all have enjoyed it too. I would love to know your thoughts on it and what was your favorite parts!

"Watch out!"

Noct phased to the side, avoiding a wave of fire thanks to Kara's call as she had summoned Clemency and aimed a Blizzara arrow at the Infernian's chest and shot.

The shot landed on point, dulling his flames for a moment before returning and everyone clearly tensed annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Prompto yelled,

"Time and place Prompto!" Noct yelled back as he kept his eyes on the towering Astral above them. Noct couldn't help but grip his sword tighter as Ifrit just sat on his makeshift throne with his hand resting on the palm of his left hand – clearly bored of the situation.

Noct glanced at his surroundings, trying to quickly formulate a plan, as he yelled. "Ignis! Libra!"

Said advisor quickly turned before nodding and turning to the Infernian, trying to expose its weaknesses. "It's not working!" he yelled back to the prince, frustrated.

Noct sighed with the same emotion. "Great." He switched his Ultima Blade for his daggers. "Kara!" he called as he approached the blonde archer, the other meeting him halfway.

"Let's get you higher for a better range." He commented as he quickly grabbed the girl's arm and warped them up on top of the Citadel's extended roof entrance. "This good?" He turned to the recovering archer. "Right, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm getting used to it." She replied as she shook her head and looked at her new perch. "Yeah, this is great." She glanced at the prince. "What's your plan?"

Noct's face wavered. "Probably something stupid. What type of spells do you have?" His tone was straight-forward.

"Uh, mainly Thundaras and Healcast Firas." She shrugged at Noct's confused look at the latter. "With how much we've been fighting, Belle wanted me to make some Healcasts for the group. Don't tell me you forgot my arrows spread the healing to the group?"

Noct remained silent and she sighed. "That's right, we focused more on it when you two were gone."

Ifrit roared in annoyance below them, reminding the two of the situation. Noct quickly pulled out some flasks and embedded each with a Blizzara and handed them to Kara. "Here, use these when you see fit. Same with the Thundaras, but do _not_ use the Firas; we don't need him to be healing."

She nodded in confirmation as Gladio yelled below them. "Noct! We could really use your ass down here!"

Noct summoned his Ultima Blade and warp-striked the Astral, making him waver. Noct landed on the ground as the others backed up near him, battered with scratches and burns. Ifrit roared and lifted his large sword in his right hand to bring down upon the group as an arrow lodged itself in his left shoulder. The Astral stumbled back as ice encased the shoulder and Noct felt a familiar feeling pass over him; magic healing him; and a look to the others showed them too.

Two more arrows hit the Infernian, the first in his right shoulder to send him backwards once more and the next in his right knee, making him fall.

Noct smiled at the fallen astral. "Nice job Kara!" He desummoned his sword and smirked. "Now it's our turn. Ignis! Prompto! Gladio! You ready?"

The boys nodded as they lined up beside Noct as he yelled to the remaining girls. "Iris! Luna! There's room for you too!" He grinned at the girls, who hesitated – looking at each other before each joined the opposite ends of the horizontal line. He tilted his head to the remaining Glaives who held up his hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm happy just having my normal powers back." He retreated behind the group to stay out of the way for whatever was to come.

Noct glanced at the rising Infernian before the others. "Everyone ready?!"

Multiple affirmatives were his answer as he yelled. "Kara! Hit him again! Barrage!" The archer complied, showering the Astral in arrows – multiples with Blizzara and the Infernian fell once more as she ended her attack with two arrows in each knee.

Noct wasted no time and waved his arm out in front of him; summoning his Royal Arms and made them float in front of all of them present. They span in circles in their position as Noct yelled. "Now!"

No one wasted time in grabbing the weapons in front of them and raced to the fallen Astral, using all of Noctis' current Royal Arsenal to attack, Noct switching the weapons when needed to the others until he felt fatigue gaining quickly and backed up, the others quickly doing the same.

Noct panted harshly as familiar blue crystals appeared in the air and a large sword landed in front of Noct, separating the Infernian from the humans. Noct had fallen from the gust of wind from the sword's impact and he began to back up as he looked to the sky to find the swords' owner.

Bahamut flew around in circles above the courtyard, avoiding the buildings, before stopping above them and raised his hand toward the ground below – more specifically at Ifrit – as multiple swords flew around him, much like Noct's Armringer, and closed his fist tightly; one sword flying into his hand. He took the sword and pointed it at Ifrit, launching all the swords down to the courtyard.

Ifrit dodged the incoming swords as the humans retreated away as it was becoming a fight of the two Astrals. Noct watched in shock as Bahamut lunged down to strike the Infernian; only for Ifrit to block him. Noct blinked as the Draconian glanced at him, and he understood the unspoken message.

He summoned the Sword of the Father before warping into the sky and came down onto the Infernian, breaking off his right horn as Noct landed. He turned back to the Astrals to find Bahamut gone and Ifrit standing after the impact of force and pain the strike had taken, the Infernian igniting in flames in anger.

"You mean even that wasn't enough?!" Gladio questioned bewildered as Ignis commented.

"And the flames grow hotter!"

"Out of the frying pan… dot, dot, dot?" Prompto half-questioned, half-joked despite the situation.

"We need to put this thing out!" Luna yelled, her voice full of command.

"But how?!" Noct yelled back as Kara's voice came quietly from above.

"Uh, guys?! Running out of spells here!"

"Ugh, could this get any worse?!" Noct complained at the universe.

His reply was waves of fire erupting from Ifrit and multiple Fire Bombs spawning.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?!" The accusation was clear in Prompto's voice, despite his cheerful tone.

Noctis shrugged uneasily before turning his focus back to the situation before them. Kara shot arrows at Ifrit while they had their conversation, Ifrit now turning on her as he found the source of the aggravating arrows. The Infernian summoned a ball of fire in his hand and threw it to the platform which she resided.

"Kara!" Prompto yelled, fear completely in his voice when the Infernian threw the ball and Noct's heart froze when the fire collided; knowing Prompto and the girls' emotions must be worse, as Prompto raced up the stairs futilely as the tip of the cylindrical roof smashed against the top of the stairs. Noct's heart ached at sight on the crumbling debris of the platform, the blonde archer nowhere to be seen.

Noct's gears switched into reverse at that last thought. _'Nowhere in sight…'_ IT was small, but Noct felt a sliver of hope emerging. _'She could still be alive.'_

Ifrit howled at Prompto's running form and swiped his hand down onto the blonde gunner; sending him flying back as if he were a fly and the Infernian's hand was a flyswatter.

"Prompto!" Luna raced for the downed gunner, Nyx doing the same, and the two pulled him towards the Citadel's steps. Noctis didn't miss the rolling head though, confirming that his best friend was unconscious.

Noct felt like his lungs were collapsing, unsure of it if was the fire or the realization of the fates he's putting upon his friends, and found it hard to breathe. He knew he was going into an anxiety attack and subdued it, for the time being at least.

His eyes still on Prompto, Noctis was unaware of Ifrit now preparing to strike him.

"Noct!" Gladio yelled and jumped to the king, pushing him down and out of the range of the sword; it wedging itself in the cement momentarily. "Are you alright?" His voice was pained.

Noct looked to see his Shield seeming to be struggling to breathe. This brought worry to Noct's features, and blinked quickly before pulling the two of them out of the way once more; this time from a fire ball. Noct noticed his now blood-covered hands and looked at his friend.

"Get to the others."

"What?! No-"

" _Go!_ " His turned to Ifrit, his eyes blazing with fury. "We can't fight fire with fire, but I can sure as hell give some payback."

Noct summoned his greatsword and warp-striked at his knees, hearing a crack come from the impact. Ifrit grabbed him with his right hand and squeezed. Noct struggled and squirmed against the crushing force on his body, Ifrit just glaring at him, as an arrow landed straight where his heart would be.

" _Infernian!"_

Noct's eyes widened and he tried his best to turn to get a look at the owner of the voice. It wasn't just that the voice was so controlled and commanding, it was in the language of the Astrals. He could feel the Astral's gaze leave him and he could have sworn his hand shook momentarily.

" _Put him down."_

Ifrit growled, squeezing tighter on his captive and Noct could stop the scream that escaped.

" _ **Pyreburner."**_

Noct's breath hitched at the second voice, at what he was unsure, as they continued.

" _ **That heart of flame was turned to ash once. A dead flame must burn no more. Taste again the chill wind of death."**_

Three arrows landed in the Infernian's right hand and he released his hold on Noct. Noct warped to the middle of the steps before he hit the ground as footsteps were heard approaching him.

" _Just like your Scourge with meet its end. Your betrayal may have fueled your actions, but now your actions will be cleansed. The people of this world have endured enough even without the endless night."_

Noct gaped as the footsteps slowed and halted beside him; the owners being Gentiana and…

"Belle." He whispered.

She smiled, her eyes shining golden before turning her attention back to the Astral. She glanced at Gentiana and nodded, the two beginning to walk toward him once more; Gentiana transforming in the process. She glanced back to Noct and motioned her head, her brother following suit.

" _You must have realized that whenever Darkness has entered the world, there will be a Light to counteract it. Prophecy or no."_ She glared at the Infernian as Shiva summoned a blizzard and began freezing him; the latter becoming unmoving in his iced cage. _"Enough lives have been taken do to your actions. No more."_ Her eyes hardened as she summoned her Armringer and sent them to attack the frozen Infernian, slicing off his arms before taking the scythe and hurling herself forward with it. She put all her force and strength in her attack as the Infernian crumbled.

"No more." She repeated controlled as she dismissed the weapons. She looked at her brother, shortly after making her eyes glow brighter and the familiar golden aura appeared around her. She looked around at her friends, the aura getting brighter at each person. That's when realization dawned on Noct: while she may have been focusing as well, that wasn't what was fueling the growing aura.

It was anger.

She had balled her fist, although it was hard for Noct to tell now as he barely could make out her form, as her body shook. She took a harsh step forward, quickly swiping both arms across her chest and down to her sides. Her angered scream shook the area as a wave of golden passed over the area.

Breathing harshly, she forced herself to calm down as she turned to the commotion now being her from the sidelines.

She glanced to see the others standing up, helping each other, all slowly realizing the princess' presence. She put a hand on her hip. "Can someone tell me why I keep having to save you guys?"

The others just gaped at her, Noct seeming to recover first. "When you tell me how you got here. You were unconscious and weak!"

She chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Everyone said, emotions varying.

"Ifrit." She paused and waited for the confused remarks to stop. "Just like I can summon them anytime I need too, they can do the same with me – only difference is, I don't think he realized he was doing it."

Kara rubbed her temple after Prompto helping her out of the rubble. "Why is everything so complicated?"

"Didn't have time to ask." Her tone was playful, and she turned to Noct. "Come on. The Crystal's in the throne room. That's where I woke up." She turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"So he did as he promised." Noct commented as he caught up to her. "Question is: why?"

"Who promised?" Bellona tilted her head.

"Ardyn. He promised to get you there saying it would help." She stiffened. "Belle, do you know why he's after you so much? It can't just be because of your powers…" His face fell at her biting her lip and looking at anything but him. "Please tell me I'm going crazy." He commented when his brain had come up with a possibility, but was hoping that that's all it was.

"You're not... He admitted it to me – controlled and not." She stopped abruptly. "He loves me."

She couldn't face Noct to see what his reaction was, as well as the others, as her mind wandered as she mumbled. "Elevator's working. Both of them. Meet you at the top." Before waiting for an answer, she walked to the farther elevator and opened it walking in; the girls following suit realizing the situation.

She pressed the button to close the doors quickly once Iris was the last to enter. The sound of the elevator was heard through the silence before Bellona finally broke it.

"I'm not dumb. Ask what you want to."

The others shifted uncomfortably, looking at each other, as Bellona's agitation grew. "We're just wondering with how you've been acting recently when he's mentioned… do you have feelings for him too?" Concern was etched in Kara's face, but there was no trace of anger either like the princess had been expecting, but instead it was filled with kindness as well.

Bellona tried to lock eyes with her best friend, but failed and turned to look between the three of them. The swirling emotions were clear in her eyes: confusion, joy, fear, and… the last wasn't very clear. Longing? Betrayal maybe?

"What do you remember out there in the courtyard when I confronted Ifrit?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Was unconscious under the rubble." Kara said as she shrugged softly.

"We saw." Luna said and Iris nodded. There was a pause as Luna looked Bellona in the eyes. "It's what you were saying to him about the Darkness and Light, isn't it?"

Shock was evident on her face, but out of the three girls, she wasn't _too_ shocked that she had figured it out since she was the Oracle. She nodded. "'For every Darkness, there is a Light to counteract it.' That's what I had said. I don't know how to fully explain it but… it's like we're attracted to each other. _That's_ how he's always finding me. It wasn't that stupid control that he had over me like he said; I'm guessing that was just a side effect."

"So… no matter what he'd always find you?" Kara questioned with a tilt of her head. Bellona nodded.

Iris stayed quiet for a moment longer before speaking. "That would have been nice to know."

"I _didn't_ know until I was in the throne room. Bahamut had explained it when Ardyn had placed me near the Crystal."

The ding of the elevator hit their ears as the doors opened and the four stepped out slowly, Bellona going last. It wasn't long after that another ding filled the silent hallway and before the other elevator opened, the girls had moved to the end of the hallway to give the boys adequate space to exit.

Bellona shifted uneasily on her feet as Noct looked at her. The two shared a look, both sending each other the same message as the group began to walk to the throne room.

The twins led the group before halting in front of the familiar door. "The throne room is beyond this door…" Bellona hesitantly stated before looking at Noct. "You ready for this?"

A sigh escaped from her brother's lips. "As ready as I'll ever be… but one last thing. Prompto," he turned to the gunner. "can I see your photos?"

"Uh, sure." His tone was surprised.

"I just need one… to take with me." His voice let the others know his unsaid message and Bellona gripped his arm sharply.

"I am _not_ going to let that happen. Even if you don't believe that it can be possible, at least believe in _me._ " Her tone started out strong, but wavered at the ending, hurt showing in her eyes from her brother's lack of trust.

He placed his other hand over hers. "I do." He turned to the others. "I still want a photo though, for the memories."

Prompto smiled sadly and brought them out. "Here. You can take whichever you like."

The others groped around him to look – all except Bellona. She stared at the doors before her.

" _The time of the prophecy I coming to pass. You know what must happen Althaea, but you also know how you can change it."_ Shiva's voice said in her mind and the princes let out a shaky breath.

' _I know.'_

"That's it? That's the one you want? No backsies?" Prompto spoke behind her and Noct let out a laugh.

"Yeah." A hand was placed on her right shoulder. "You deserve to see it too."

She glanced at the photo her brother had extended out with his arm and a smile appeared on the princess' face at it. It was the picture of all of them, including Luna, together after the events of Altissia. Her eyes focused on Kara having jumped on her back when the picture was taken so the two were falling to the ground.

"We had some memories, didn't we?" she said nostalgically with a smile and caused Noct to frown.

"If I have to believe we're gonna be fine, you are too. We're both going to make it out of here, okay?"

' _I hope.'_ "Okay, come on. Let's get this over with." She stated aloud as she walked up to the left door; Noct doing the same on the right. The two pushed forward in sync and the group slowly walked through.

Bellona blinked sharply as the Crystal was resting upon the throne, suspended by chains now, when before it was below the throne and in the middle of the room.

"So you finally made it." Ardyn's voice rang out as he appeared from the right of the throne and made his way towards it. "Ifrit wasn't too much trouble, I hope?" his tone was mocking to Noct's surprise, it was filled more with sincerity.

Bellona glanced sideways to her companions at the sound of movement and tension filling the air. Silently sending them a signal with her look, the others retreated, for the moment at least.

She turned to Ardyn once more. "You know what must occur." He nodded.

"Indeed I do. Just like you do, I assume?" Noct frowned at the sympathy in his voice. Ardyn noticed the king's reaction. "You didn't tell them?"

Bellona's eyes hardened. "I'm going to make sure that won't happen. You said it yourself, I was created to give everyone a better chance at life, and that is what I'm going to make happen."

The Chancellor smiled at her response before looking at her companions. "Sadly, this is a family matter. Apologies." He sharply raised his hand and dark beams shot out, landing in each one of the twins' friends sending them to the ground unconscious; all but Luna. She had stumbled back and Bellona looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and raised her hand up, crystalizing a shield between her and the twins, casting a spell to make it soundproof to her dismay. "I can't let you all get hurt anymore. You've all lost so much."

Luna had run up to the barrier and began pounding on it as she turned back to the immortal in from of her and her brother. The older man smiled. "I'll see you outside. The throne room has already been destroyed enough." He said as he gestured to the large gaping opening to the right of him as he walked to it and warped away.

The twins wasted no time in following, Bellona's heart pounding harshly as they raced up the steps and past the Crystal. The Astrals' presences were blaring as she passed to indicate they were watching as well as the power of Kings and Oracles were clashing within her.

' _I can do this.'_ She thought confidently as she warped down into the courtyard, Noct following. The two stood up to see Ardyn standing before them, waiting.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he commented as he summoned a darkened version of the Sword of the Wise, Noct summoning his own. The two charged forward, blades colliding and the two flew into opposite buildings from the force.

Ardyn recovered first and lunged for Noct and Bellona summoned her daggers and intercepted his warp; blocking and parrying the man. She twirled her daggers in her hands to reposition them and held her stance as the Chancellor recovered. Noct was beside her in an instant.

Bellona couldn't lie when she saw a flicker of hurt in Ardyn's eyes and that her heart panged when she had parried him. She pushed that thought away to focus on her situation and teamed up with her brother with their link-strikes as all three wanted to end this as soon as possible; yet each for a different reason.

Ardyn lunged and Noct forcing him down with his hand on the latter's throat. "Noct!" Bellona screamed as she began to rush forward.

_**Althaea, wait.** _

She fell to her knees at the loud echoing voice of Bahamut in her head, a massive headache occurring with it. Ringing sensations had filled her ears so all the princess could do was watch as Ardyn forced Noct up and shoved him forward. Momentarily after he recovered, both men had summoned their Armringers; both floating with the weapons circling like occurred with the fight with Leviathan. She blinked as the two took to the skies, the weapons of the Armringers attacking and parrying the other.

She gasped and ran back for the courtyard as the two crashed down into the concrete. She watched in shock as the ethereal blue forms of the past Kings of Lucis circled the courtyard.

"So, the Kings of yore are calling you forth…" Ardyn stated as Noct struggled to stand. Bellona watched her brother with worried eyes as he locked his with hers as Ardyn approached the fallen king, crossbow in hand.

Fear dawned on her face and began sprinting to the two. "Ardyn don't!" Ardyn had raised the crossbow and nocked it and aimed it at the king's heart. "Ardyn! Fight them! You're stronger than the daemons inside you!"

Time seemed to slow as Ardyn pulled the trigger. Bellona had warped to in front of her brother and raised her hands to form a shield.

"Bellona!"

Her brother's voice echoed in her ears, but it sounded distant. It was then that she realized that she felt as if she was floating. Something grasped her waist but she was too tired to wonder what. She just wanted to sleep.

"Belle?! Belle!" his voice was muddled and she faintly felt a hand tap her cheek. She forced her eyes back open and strained to see the blurry figure which she realized was Noct. "Come on! Belle! Stay with me! You need to heal yourself!"

"She can't!" another voice came from the side: Ardyn. "You stupid girl! Just what were you thinking?!"

She blinked dazedly as she shifted her eyes to the other figure in above her – wait, was she laying down? No, she was in front of Noctis. She tried to focus on Noct but her eyes were so heavy. She struggled against them closing.

"…-with me, Belle." _'Noct, why are you getting quieter?'_ "You… to… heal…"

" _The time has come, Althaea."_

She felt her body was getting weaker, even as now to two magical families' powers within her were clashing from her status. The power of Oracles seeming to want to heal while the power of Kings prevented it. _'Why?'_

"I hav-… Scourge…-er." Ardyn's voice came, slightly clearer now.

A hand placed itself over her heart and the families went insane, but this time agreeing with each other – urging her as she felt the Scourge moving within her to the location of the hand.

' _I understand.'_

Using the burst of adrenaline, she whipped her right arm to grab the wrist of the owner and reversed the Scourge's travel and called the Scourge from the other into her. The wrist and hand tried to jerk back.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop!" Ardyn yelled at her desperately, his voice clear despite her darkening vision as the power of Kings and Oracles kept their harsh grip. "Don't do this!"

"Do what?! What's she doing?!" Noct yelled anxiously.

"Keeping… my promise…" she murmured, sleep wanting to occur more and more. The strength of the families ended when the flow of the Scourge did, and she let her hand fall limp. For once, she welcomed the peaceful darkness.

" _Well done, Althaea."_

* * *

Noct shook Bellona's limp form harshly. "Belle! Belle! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" his voice was cracking.

"Noct." Ardyn's voice was soft. "She's gone."

"She can't be! The prophecy hasn't been completed!"

"That is where you are wrong, young King." Gentiana's voice came as the Messenger approached from the courtyard's steps. "The Starscourge has been destroyed due to the power of Kings and Oracles, us Astrals, and the Crystal's Light that rested within her." Gentiana had looked up toward the edge of the city. "Look."

Noctis and Ardyn did the same as multiple footsteps were heard coming from down the steps.

"Sunlight." Iris' tone was disbelief.

"They did it." Gladio stated proudly as Kara had focused on the four forms below them and gasped at the limp laying form and the sight of crimson nearby.

"Belle!" The blonde archer raced down the steps, the others swiftly following, and approached the limp form. "Is she…?" Her words got cut in her throat and Noct gripped her body tighter as his sobs were heard as Ardyn nodded sadly to answer her unfinished question.

"No…" Luna whispered softly as Kara cried uncontrollably and Prompto comforted her quietly.

"She can't be gone. She can't be!" her cracking voice pleaded desperately. She turned her head to sob into Prompto's shoulder.

Luna watched the scene before them sadly before turning to Gentiana; the Messenger's face filled with curiosity. She glanced at Luna then turned back to Bellona's limp form, and tilted her head slightly.

Luna felt a jolt occur in her body and blinked in confused when she saw a glint of silver come from her right side. She glanced to find the Trident in her hand. When did she summon that? She didn't, did she?

She gasped as the trident jerked in her grasp. Her eyes wondered to Bellona once more to faintly see the familiar golden etches occurring underneath her skin, Luna barely noticed and she knew what to look for, and that her Bracelet was lightly flickering.

Her thoughts were flying through her head, so she looked at the trident, Noctis, then to Bellona, and finally to where Gentiana stood. The goddess smiled at the Oracle and nodded slightly in encouragement, unsure what will happen herself.

The trident tugged once more in her grip and this time she felt the power of Oracles acting within her, urging her to let go. She gripped the trident's handle tightly for a moment as she said. "Noct. Put the ring on her right middle finger."

They all looked at her with questioning looks but Luna's strong gaze told Noct to ask questions later so he did as she asked. When the Ring was situated on her finger, it flashed in sync with the Bracelet, brighter and stronger now.

"What?" he whispered.

Luna didn't answer as another tug occurred, this time the power of the Oracles basically screaming and she released the trident for it to fly and float above Bellona's limp body, brightly glowing golden. Everyone watched in silence, as the Bracelet, the Ring, and the trident lowed brighter and brighter – the trident spinning in circles faster and faster. Despite his friends calling his name to retreat, Noct tightly gripped his sister in his arms and prayed. A flash of crystalline blue appeared around the two, Ardyn having stepped back himself, and Noct glanced up to see the Royal Arms floating around them in a circle, spinning just like the trident.

"Kings of Lucis… Oracles of Tenebrae… Help her, please!"

The Royal Arms shot to the sky before descending down quickly onto the princess, vanishing upon impact. The trident hit last, glowing blindingly bright as it disappeared into her. The light fading, Noct focused on his sister's limp form, and that the Bracelet and Ring blazed brightly a moment longer before dimming themselves.

"Please…" he whispered at nothing, as he bowed his head and fought the incoming tears.

A large gasp for air occurred momentarily afterward as the king felt a harsh jerk occur in his arms so he snapped his head up to come face-to-face with a gasping for breath, glowing golden-eyed Bellona.

"Miss me?" she asked him with a smile when she normalized her breathing, only to be tackled by him and Kara. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She groaned as the others cheered. Shortly after, she found herself in a large group hug. She squirmed out of it to face a silent Ardyn that was waiting nearby and her smile faltered. "Bahamut's waiting for us in the Crystal. One last thing we must finish."

"Let's get this over with then." Noct commented stepping forward as Gentiana had done the same. "She does not just mean you, young King. She means all of you. Although, she has changed the outcomes of everyone's lives, history must remain written the same to shape the future. We Astrals have agreed that you all we get the second chance at life that was deprived from all of you."

Before anyone could respond, Gentiana had transformed into her Glacian form and brought a closed fist up to her mouth before opening it slowly and blowing snow to them. It circled around the groups just like her blizzards and she felt Noct's hand grab hers as their world was blanketed in snow.

" _May the Light guide you in your new lives, Chosens."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a crossover sequel planned for this with RWBY and I will post the story's name here in an update once it's published. Thanks again for reading!  
> UPDATE:  
> Sequel name: Unyeilding  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10727979

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'd like to know what you guys think. Just decided I would tell you guys why I chose the names I did. I chose Bellona because it means "war-like" and clearly she's not going to be your average princess. I chose Kara because it means "pure" as in she has a pure heart and Lexus because it means "defender."
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and review please!


End file.
